The Firelord and The Waterbender
by Zutara247lova
Summary: Summary is inside, but basicly another zutara love story starting from 4 years after the war.
1. Arrival

**A/N **Hey guys it's zutara247lova this is my first story hope you guys like it! The story is basicly about 4 years after the war ended and Aang and Toph are helping out all the other kingdoms and Katara is having a hard time dealing with it,after all they've been gone for 2 years and Aang barely writes Katara,who stays in the southern water tribe teaching little waterbenders how to waterbend. Suki has been of with the Kyoshi warriors, so Sokka misses her too. Now after so long of separation they all meet again and a bunch of truth comes out heartbreak and alot of tension! You know you typical Zutara story,so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA just another fan who loves to write about it!

* * *

The Firelord and the Waterbender

_"I never wanted to fall in love with her I just did, and every day I see her I love her even_ more…"_ ~ Zuko_

"Katara!" Hadoka yelled for her to come. "You have a letter." Katara quickly grabbed the letter ripping it open and as she read the letter her smile faded, it wasn't from the person she wanted it to be from.

"What's wrong?" Hadoka asked noticing she's sad "Oh, it's nothing I just thought that I would get a letter from Aang." Hadoka put his hand on her back, "Sweetheart I know you miss Aang he probably misses you too, but he's busy and you know that, and I'm sure he'll be back soon! On a lighter note what does that letter say?" , "Well, it's from Zuko and Mai, they're having a 4 year anniversary party of the day the war ended, and the day they got back together for what the 100th time? Yeah I think I'll stay here and keep on teaching my students." She gave her dad the letter back and started to walk away Hadoka hated seeing he's daughter sad, ever since Aang left again she stopped smiling. "Katara come on, it says everyone's invited you can see Zuko again, and you never know Aang and Toph may make an appearance?", "What about, Suki!" Sokka came rushing in and grabbed the letter, "Yay! She may come too! I'm definitely coming whether you want to or not Katara."

She really didn't want to, but a chance to see everyone again kind of my help mind her heart, plus she gets to see Zuko she's missed their quarrels they had together. "Okay, I'll go, but only because I need a break, and I do kind of miss Zuko , but I'm not going for long we stay for the party then the next day we leave, _capisci_?" Hadoka smiled "I guess that means we need to start packing!"

* * *

Katara looked out at the open water, she loved being surrounded by her element she felt so powerful, Sokka however feels like he's surrounded by the only danger to this ship and most likely will be the leading cause of his death. She was just notified that they had about an 1 hr left untill they dock at the fire nation. She sighed as she once again looked at a masterpiece as the sun settled over the water, _"Who knew water and fire looks so beautiful together."_ she thought. _"Only an hour left till I see Zuko again"_ her heart skipped as she thought that and smiled! _"What was that?"_ she thought _"Guess I'm really excited to see Zuko."_

* * *

"Prin- I mean Fire lord Zuko!", even though it has been 4 years Uncle Iroh couldn't stop calling Zuko, Prince Zuko, "Your friends from the southern watertribe have arrived! Zuko had grown to be a real fine young man, (as I do say so myself) "Thank you Uncle, I shall go greet them soon, you go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Zuko was so happy his friends decided to come and visit, he was a little to happy to see Katara for some strange reason. Of course he missed Sokka the only guy he was able to talk to on the days the traveled, but Katara was his traveling companion he and her became great friends after their little field trip together. He left his study and went to go meet everyone.

First all the package came down then Hadoka came down and Zuko greeted him, next was Sokka where Zuko and him gave each other a good manly southern watertribe greeting then a hug. As the released from the hug Sokka was asking him how was he and everything, but Zuko was too entranced by Katara when she walked down from the ship, Agni was she beautiful her hair as in a long braid with a flower pinned to it, she wore a silky blue dress that fitted her so the wind picked up and blew her flower out of her hair, Zuko walked away from Sokka, who still kept talking to him not noticing Zuko couldn't have cared less at the moment. Zuko picked up the flower which landed at his feet,and he handed it to Katara who was now right in front of him."Here's your flower pin." , "Thank you for grabbing it for me." Katara said "Here", Zuko placed the flower back in her hair, Katara blushed as he helped her "There" he said as he finished putting the pin back in its place and then he smiled at her. She looked so,"Beautiful.." Zuko mumbled "Excuse me?" Katara asked, "Oh, that pin is beautiful." he said trying to cover up his little slip. "Well Jae and Min, can you get Miss Katara settled, Akio and Hyo can you settle Mr Sokka and Hadoka in their rooms." The servants bowed and lead the guest to their rooms

* * *

"This is your room Lady Katara, Jae and I are your servants, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask us.", Min smiled at Katara, "Thank you, I don't think I need anything at the moment.", "Are you sure? We can bring some food, dinner has already passed, but we can bring you snacks or anything you like.", "Nope, I'm really just tired, just wake me up for breakfast." Min nodded and turned to leave, katara sat on her bed and wanted to do something that she hadn't done in hours, "Hey,sorry but can you start me a bath." Katara asked Min, "Of course,oh and just so you know the Firelord's room is down the hall to your left.", "Why so close?" Katara asked surprised "All women's rooms are supposed to be close for...intimate purposes.", "Has it always been like that?", Katara asked disgusted, "Yes, but Zuko made a new rule that everyone has their own business in their own room and its their private quarters, he also doesn't allow anyone to enter his room without his permission, so it isn't really what it seems.", "Oh, okay.", "Is that all Miss Katara?" Min asked with once again a smile, "Yes, thank you."

Katara disrobed and got into the water and relaxed,she liked her servants and for once she felt comfortable her and a little happy.

* * *

**A/N** That's it for today I'm trying to build Zuko's and Katara's relationship before anything happens too soon thank you for reading, next chapter is the party who will be there who will not?Thnx again and please review!


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N **I know i said i would do this chapter on the party but i couldn't help but to add this hope you like it also this book is rated m for a reason and it isn't language

**Disclaimer: Not originally mine credit goes to Mike and Bryan...**

* * *

Katara woke up with a knocks at the door "Lady Katara it is time for breakfast! Do you need any help?" Jae shouted, "Mmugghh, okay and no I'm just fine." Katara grumbled as she got up. She freshened herself up and got ready for the day. She headed down stairs to the dining room where everyone was sitting.

Again Zuko stared at her as she walked into the room, "Good morning everyone." "Good morning Lady Katara, come sit here." Uncle cheered and gestured to the chair next to him, right across from her was Zuko who just could not keep his eyes off of her. Katara sat down next to Iroh how was talking about the plans for the party, "Iroh do you know if the Kyoshi warriors are coming?" "Sorry Sokka, but we never got a response back." "Oh, okay" Sokka said all down trotted now. Zuko stared at Katara with silence, those auburn eyes were piercing through her soul they were so alluring, she was so confused, but little did she know Zuko was going through some frustration too.

Last night as Zuko went to sleep he's dream was a dream like no other. Zuko was in his room, but someone else was there, a woman. Nope it wasn't Mai it was Katara laying in his bed asleep. He took off all his robes and all that was left was his pants he sleeps in, he walked over to where Katara was laying and whispered in her ear, "You can't fool me woman."

Katara opened her eyes he giggled, "Well I couldn't go to sleep I guess I needed my husband to be here with me." Zuko smiled and kissed her, "Well, where is he because a woman like you needs her rest."

"He's at a meeting right now; I guess you'll just have to lay here next to me so I do get some sleep."

"Now you see that's a problem because I can't sleep with such a beautiful lady in bed next to me I might do something like this." Zuko swooped in and kissed her lips with so much passion, Katara moaned as Zuko's lips kissed her so fiercely.

"Or something like this."

He untied her night gown and slipped his hand in and started to massage her breast.

"Ohhh" Katara groaned.

He pulled the gown off of her and undid her breast wrappings and kneaded her breast more and caught one of her hard nipples his mouth. When he was done working on her breast he kissed her again this time his tongue was allowed inside and he explored all of her mouth. Katara was squirming and moaning against him, he started to grind his erection on her.

"You see, this is what happens when a lovely lady as yourself is in bed with me." Zuko grunted and he calmed himself down some and stopped. "Well," Katara panted "Is that it?" "Well, I would do more, but that's only for my wife." Katara smiled and kissed him.

"Well, I'm happy that that's me." She kissed him again and started up again what they just finished.

Then Zuko woke up having need to go and have a little private time in the bathroom, he didn't understand why he had dreamt that especially of Katara! His best friend and he thought of her nothing more than that.

"It means nothing." Zuko thought "Who knows maybe it wasn't Katara you just thought it was."

And that was why Zuko was staring at her until Mai caught his attention again at breakfast, "Zuko!" Mai whisper screamed.

"What, oh yes Mai?"

"What are we going to wear to the party this evening?"

"Uhh-" Zuko said still perplexed by the dream.

"Zuko?!"

"Oh anything sweetheart."

"Anything! Zuko do you not know this party is very important now I think we should,"- then Katara spilled her drink on her white thin dress you could see her breast, Zuko immediately got up.

"Uhh, thank you for breakfast, but I need to go, uhh handle some things."

"But Zuko you hadn't even..." Iroh started then Katara lead over to grab more napkinks, her cleavage was very noticeable. Zuko gulped.

"Uhh-thank you, but I should really go." He dropped has napkin and left "Zuko!" Mai called after him, "Wonder what got into him?" Sokka asked.

Zuko slammed the bathroom door behind him and started the shower he hoped no one noticed his amusement in his pants, he sat on a stool and tried to let the water cool him down and tried to erase the images from his head of the dream, but they weren't leaving. So he did what he knew to do best, he grasped his erection and moved up and down with his hand. He tried not to think of Katara but it was too late and didn't just think about Katara he though ALL about Katara,as he reached his peak he actually washed up and turned the shower off, "Agni, what's wrong with me."

* * *

**A/N **Lol gotta love Zuko!Poor guy all sexually frustrated! Hope you guys liked it review!


	3. Fire vs Water

**A/N **Idk what happend with my last chapter that was the rough draft not the actual but whatever still hoped you liked it! This chapter is cool i like it and i think you'll like the ending! Other than that I want to thank my follows on my first storrl Shelly421 and wolfshifter1001 you guys are awesome and keep me going so please leave reviews! I love them! thank you

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla**

* * *

Katara didn't really know what was going on with Zuko but the way he looked at her, her heart would beat so fast as if were about to pop.

She helped Jae and Min with the dishes after that she decided to go and practice water b, ending the rec room and guess who was there looked so,_ "Strong, brave, hot…What? Where did that thought come from?_"while she was having her mental debate in her head Zuko had noticed, and was wondering what is she doing, after getting tired of the silence Zuko stopped practicing and spoke up

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?"

"Oh, um sorry I just came in here to practice and you know have a little free time before tonight."

"Yeah me too."

They stood there in awkward silence until Zuko said, "Do you wanna practice with me?"

"What?" Katara surprised at the broken silence. "You know like old times? Fire vs. Water, Boy vs. Girl?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass…" Katara turned and started to walk away but then Zuko said, "Oh I see the little waterbenders scared that the big mighty Firelord is gonna beat her, well that's probably true, but come on I'll go easy on you."

Katara shocked at what she just heard she turned around and laughed "Scared? Hahaha! Zuko you couldn't even scare a baby turtle duck much less scare me! I just didn't want to hurwt da wittle fireword before his big boy party."

Zuko looked at her and started to laugh, Katara now even more insulted wanted to know why.

"What! What's so funny!"

"Hahaha-hurt? Hahaha! hold-hold on, whew! You think you can hurt me? Please no one can hurt me especially a snowball throwing little water tribe peasant girl like you, hmpf."

Then Katara was angry real angry. "oops." Zuko thought, "Now,now Katara there's no need to get upset, it was a joke see your suppose to be laughing haha! No? Okay don't laugh."

Katara slowly marched up to him mumbling " I'll show you a watertribe peasant…" Then even before Zuko could run, a huge blast of water shot out towards him.

"Shit!" Man was she fast blow after blow after blow, but Zuko manage to dodge them.

"Katara, I was just kidding no need to get violEEEENNT!" a sharp ice dagger was shot at him.

"Who's scared now! Oh Zuko don't worry after all I'm just a weakling peasant!" she shouted with each blast. Finally Zuko hid from her behind a pillar.

"Come out strong and brave Firelord!" Katara yelled. After a moment of silence Zuko stepped out no one was there,

"Check again!" Katara yelled from behind, wall of water came toward him then Zuko thought "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

He deflected the wall of water with a fire blast. "Oh so Mr. Firelord decided to join me I should be so honored!" after that it was on! Just him, and her one-on-one, fire vs. water everything was getting smoky and wet.

Katara stopped for a second to catch a breath, Zuko noticed he was breathing hard too "Katara you okay?" no response, so of course he walks over there where Katara was bent over breathing all hard, and bends down to make sure shes okay. Stupid, stupid Zuko.

As soon as he reached her Katara water whipped him to the floor and pinned him down. "Ha! I win." Zuko struggled to get out but couldn't, "Fine you win."

"Yep! Now say I'm the best most awesomest waterbender ever!" Zuko stared into her beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to put him in a trance, her hair was now undone and sticking to her lovely sweaty face and she breathed so heavily on him. Each sweet breath she breathed made him crazy, the feeling of her on top of him breathing so hard made him want take her right then, even if she was hot and sweaty.

"Zuko?"

"Oh,Katara." he breathed. "Um sorry to interrupt Firelord Zuko, but your uncle told me that it's time for you to get ready for tonight." Said Hyo.

"Okay, ehmm, umm thank you Katara for having this little quarrel with me you should get Jae And Min too help you get ready for tonight." He helped her up. Katara was pretty sure Zuko was about to do something there on the floor but what? She thought that as Jae and Min took her into to the bathroom to get ready for tonight...

* * *

Sokka was outside in the garden all alone where his dad comes in all happy and excited, "Hey Sokka! Mah boy! Why the long face?" He asked already knowing.

"I just miss Suki, and really thought she would come."

"Funny you should say…" then there came Suki.

"Suki!"

"Sokka!" she squealed he kissed her then asked, "What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming!"

"Sokka, I always was coming me and Uncle had plan it to be a surprise!"

"Oh I hate you for that, but I love you so much!" Sokka embraced her and started to cry.

"Sokka, are you- are you crying?"

"No!*sniff sniff* There's something in my eye it's these stupid flowers!"

"Awww, I missed you too Sokka!" Suki comforted him, Hadoka patted him on the back and left.

"So where are you staying for the night?" Sokka asked. " Here! You dummy!"

" Yeah,but what room?" "That one riggghhht, there."

"But that's my….Oh" Sokka smirked knowing what Suki meant.

"You know Suki I'm starting to feel a little tired."

"Yeah me too." Suki smiled at him. Sokka picked her up bridal style and said "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**A/N **the ending was cute no?:) thank you you guys for reading please review that does help! i love you guys and I'm really tired 3 chapters in one day! the world didn't end today say yayy! the Mayans were wrong can't wait to tell my children i survived 2012^_^ anyways thnx for reading!**REVIEW!**


	4. The Party

**A/N** here's the next chapter for all my viewers thank you for reading hope you guys like this chapter it's about the party see what happens!

**Disclaimer:**I sadly don't own atla but i did writes this story so give me credit for something!

* * *

Jae and Min had finished the last touches on Katara's hair, "You're such a beautiful young lady!" Jae said in awe of Katara. "Firelord Zuko is going to love it!" squealed Min. Katara was surprised at hearing that Zuko would love the way she looks. "No Avatar Aang is going to love the way she looks!" noted Jae.

"Wait Aang is coming!"

"Oops" Jae covered her mouth.

"Look what you did Jae!" Min yelled.

"Sorry." Jae added.

"What! He's coming? When! Is he here? Where is he! " Katara started to franticly move.

"Lady Katara I'm sorry, but we don't know. We were just noted to be prepared for the arrival of the captain of the Kyoshi warriors and Avatar Aang with his friend Toph."

Min tried to calm her down "Suki's coming too! I have to tell Sokka!"

"Lady Katara please listen I'm sorry that I said something, but it's suppose to be a surprise we have no idea where they are or when they'll get here so please Lady Katara be patient and forgive me that I let that slip, just don't seem like you suspect anything." Jae asked.

Katara nodded she understood, she had completely forgot about Aang her thoughts were on Zuko and this party, now she remembered the pain she felt for 2 years again,and it being flooded by anticipation and joy to see her love again.

Katara looked in the mirror she did look beautiful she had on a red dress with black linings, her hair curled with a certain red flower that(you know that flower.) pinned her hair back also. Her make-up was light so it showed her true beauty, just it modified and her jewelry was to die for red diamonds galore!

"Here is something the Firelord got for you!" Min pulled out this beautiful rare pink diamond necklace,Katara gasped it was beautiful.

"He told us to tell you since he couldn't be there for your birthday he hopes this makes up." La it was beautiful it makes up for all of her birthdays now and to come, "Here let's put it on!"

Katara looked in the mirror the necklace sparkled and shined. "It's so beautiful…" Katara said almost speechless, why? why would he do this? Its so thoughtful.

"Well, people are arriving you never know Aang might be down there go ahead and go! Have fun!"

"Thank You." Katara said as she bowed fire nation style and ran down the stairs and left.

As she walked into the ball room it was like a Cinderella moment all eyes were on her everyone was speechless when they saw her. She looked over all the people looking for Aang, she didn't see him. Trust me it's not that hard to find a boy with arrow on his head no matter how many people.

She came down the stairs and Iroh greeted her "Katara your so… Breathtaking, you look beautiful sweetheart!"

"Thank you Iroh, hey have you seen anybody special?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a certain boy who saved the world?" Trying not to give away that she knew Aang was coming, but still see if he's here.

"Yes!" Iroh said excitedly "He'll probably be so excited to see you Katara!"

"Really he made it he's here! Where! "

"Why are you so surprised! If he didn't come I think it defeats the purpose of having this party." Katara looked at him strangely.

"Is this party for Aang?" she asked.

"No for Zuko of course! Katara who are you talking about?"

"Aang? You?"

"Zuko. Oh I see Jae or Min must've told, you see there are reasons why we keep things secrets."

"Iroh. Where's Aang?" Iroh looked into her saddened eyes.

"Aang said he couldn't make it we just got the message he says that they can't come this year." Katara just shut everything out after that she didn't even hear Iroh say Suki's here and ask her if she had seen them there suppose to be here by now, Katara just walked to a table and sat down in deep thought. _"Why? 2 years Aang what eles is left for you to do? Today was supposed to be about you and I, do you not want to come see me?" _Katara sat there alone so many guys came over and asked her to dance but she just said no until this one guy did.

"Zuko,we need to leave come on!" Mai called Zuko stepped out his room "This is your idea and we need to-" Zuko stepped out in his official Firelord robes and his hair in a top-not with the official crown for the Firelord.

"Let's hurry up and get this party over so I can have you to myself." Mai said huskily. Zuko wasn't really in the mood for that but happy that she liked how he looked he was hoping a certain waterbender would to, I mean only because she's his friend, right?

When Zuko arrived he danced with Mai a couple times and then saw Sokka and Suki.

"Zuko!" Suki ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hey." He said, Sokka came up and waved.

"Where have you guys been you were supposed to get here an hour ago!"

Suki blushed Sokka scratched his neck he was a little red in the face, "We, uh, took a little nap." Zuko eyed him questioningly then smiled and understood. "Have you guys seen, Katara?" Sokka asked trying to avert from the awkwardness. "Nope, I'll go look for her."

Zuko left Mai standing there alone with the mushy couple, "Let's go buffet table Suki, I'm starving!"

Suki giggled "Your always hungry, and oh great Oma and Shu how I missed that! Now tell me a corny joke!"

"Okay! So these two guys walk into a bar…"

Mai rolled her eyes at them and notice Zuko was gone not in sight when a boy asked her to dance, "Sure, why not?" Mai said.

Zuko searched for Katara everywhere until he found her alone at a table stirring the straw in her drink. She looked so amazing that zuko looked again to make sure that was Katara! She looked like a goddess everything was beautiful but most of was that necklace he gave her, when he noticed the she was wearing it his heart literally stopped.

"Katara?" Zuko said questioningly still not for sure who it was. Katara looked up at this tall handsome man he looked ever so graceful, her eyes widened as she spoke,"Zuko?" she asked. They both let out a breath at the sight the saw before them. "You look-" they both said, "I mean!" the both said in unison again Katara laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to dance?" Zuko asked, Katara smiled and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

Zuko was literally shaking, why was he so nervous? Every time he tried to dance he either stepped on her feet or got the rhythm all wrong. The tenth time he stepped on her foot he growled in frustration. Katara giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Zuko asked.

"No. I think it's hilarious!" Zuko frowned Katara smiled and lifted his face "Hey just follow me." Zuko nodded as he stared into her eyes and followed her movements then people started watching after that song ended an upbeat song came on and more people came to watch

"I have an idea! Whatever you do just go along with me." Zuko was not really the dancing type.

"Katara I-"

"Don't tell me the great Firelord is scared to dance with a little watertribe girl." She smiled Zuko pulled her close.

"Your move." Katara blushed and started to dance and twirl around Zuko. Zuko eventually caught on and spun her around and even lifted her in the air. They both forgot where they were and just laughed as they danced together. They finally came back down to Earth when Zuko tilted her to the floor and everyone started clapping. Katara stared into his beautiful fiery eyes the she noticed his lips so perfect so….she leaned in for a kiss so did Zuko but the clapping snapped them back to reality.

Hadoka sat back and saw Katara and Zuko dancing, and for the first time in years Katara was laughing a real laugh and was happy.

"My nephew and your daughter are seeming to have a good time, I've never seen Zuko so happy."

"Yeah, Katara too she seems to have been happier since we got here."

Zuko helped Katara up and they looked at each other and smiled then they bowed. Katara gave Zuko this huge hug when another slow song came on and this time Zuko lead her though the whole dance. He wasn't nervous anymore, especially when Katara rested her head on his shoulders.

Seemed like nothing could go wrong until Mai came over and tapped Katara on her shoulder, "Can I have my boyfriend back now?"

"Oh,yes sorry." Katara backed away from Zuko, where Mai laced her arms around him and kissed him. Katara felt angry and wanted to rip her away from him. Zuko backed up from Mai, and grabbed her arms, he looked up at Katara who looked down and walked away _"Oh Katara….",_ He thought.

"It's my turn to dance with the firelord." Mai smiled and danced with him Zuko swayed along with her, but was looking for Katara, who was once again gone.

Katara went to the bar and just asked for a drink _"Well my boyfriend's gone with Toph , and Zuko has Mai, and what do I have? Nothing just me and this glass." _Katara thought as she took a shot, then she took another, and another, then things became a little hazy.

* * *

**A/N **poor Katara all alone! Hope you guys like this chapter if so you know what you can do review! If you don't still** REVIEW! **Please I'd really appreciate it! Thank you for reading bros!^_^


	5. Saving Katara

**A/N **I think this chapter brings out how they really feel for each other even though they don't realize it anyways hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer** I would love to be able to work on atla but sadly i'm just a fanfic writer all this is Nickelodeon Mike's and Bryans's

* * *

More and more people started to leave the party eventually servants came in to clean everything up. Mai yawned and hugged Zuko.

"I'm tired let's go to bed." Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and started to lead him out of the ballroom, but Zuko released his hand from hers.

"Mai, you go ahead and go just wait for me." Mai sighed and nodded then walked away.

Zuko looked for Katara he had a feeling he needed to find her, then suddenly he saw a girl passed out on the counter at the bar. He ran towards her.

"Katara!" he lifted her up and she was breathing, but really low. She kind of groaned but that's it as he picked her up and took her to her room.

Jae gave Zuko some herbs to help her, she said she'll have a crazy hangover, but she'll be fine as long as he gives her the herbs when she needs, otherwise the herbs can take serious toll on her after all they do reverse intoxication trying to get alcohol out her blood stream.

Zuko laid her down on her bed and fed her the herbs. After a while the herbs kicked in and Katara started to move. _"Mmm…"_ She moaned as she shifted in bed _"I love you."_ She mumbled. Zuko touched her face she must've been dreaming about Aang he thought, then he was caught by surprise when she said _"Zuko….", _Zuko's eyes widened was she dreaming about him? Then after that Zuko really didn't know what to do when she started to breathe heavily and pant. Was she having a seizure, is she having some sort of reaction to the herbs? She started to shift and turn, "Katara?" she was whimpering and making all sorts of noises, "_Must be a nightmare."_ He thought as she kept whimpering and turning, but was he wrong matter of fact he was really wrong.

_ In Katara's head she was at a beach and saw two beautiful children running around in the water they looked like siblings, one of them was firebending and he the other was waterbending. "They're so beautiful." says a deep, husky familiar voice from behind her. The mysterious man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck then her arms and then he pulled her away from the beach and into a room._

_ The dream had shifted to where Katara was pulling this man into this room, and turns out the man is Zuko, and he was in a fire nation suit/parka, Katara was in a long beautiful white winter dress with furs. They both were laughing as they stepped inside, snow floated inside as they shut the door they started to laugh. Zuko looked freezing, "Oh love you're so cold." Katara lifted her hand to his face, he leaned into her to her touch and smoke came out of his nose._

_ She kissed his lips and then smiled, they both looked so ravishing Zuko was all suited up and Katara was beautiful to even more beautiful than ever. The hand she used to caress his cheek there was this ring a diamond ring that was so beautiful. "Well we should get out these wet clothes." Zuko suggested. _

"_Well then I'll be in the bath if you need me." She sauntered toward the bathroom before she could reach the door Zuko closed the space between them and kissed her, "Let me help you get out these clothes beloved wife." He took off her jacket and got her down to the dress its self, the last piece of clothing until he got to her under wrappings. " Come on let's take a hot bath." She whispered in his ear. They laughed as he closed the door behind them._

_ The next scene was the only thing that scared her in this whole dream. Zuko was lying on the ground dead. "Zuko!" she ran to him, but the faster she ran the farther she got. Then she saw Aang she ran to him and he smiled "Oh, how I missed you!" she shouted, but then she noticed he wasn't smiling at her he was smiling at Toph, who ran up to him and kissed him. "No." she whispered then Toph and Aang started to fade away, "No!" she shouted. "Come back! Please Aang! I miss you! I love you…." She cried. _

_ As she lay there in tears someone else came up to her, "Katara?" "Zuko." He lifted her up and said, "I will never leave you, I promise." He lifted her face and wiped her tears "I love you." He said then he kissed her lips with such reassurance the he whispered "Wake up, Katara, wake up." _

Katara's eyes flicked open she had a huge headache, and everything was fuzzy. "Katara?"

"Zuko!" she screamed as she hugged him. "It's okay it was just a bad dream."

He squeezed her tiny body then pulled away and she looked into his eyes and saw something she's been missing for a while, the eyes of someone who cares and loves you.

"Are you o-" Zuko started, and she dove in and kissed him. This was a tender sweet kiss not one like any before, and she pulled away and fainted. "Wow I, uh, uh Katara?"

"Damn it Katara!" he touched her and her body temperature dropped like crazy her lips turned blue, she wasn't breathing. He may have given her to much of the herbs because it was really screwing with her blood system. It was really late Zuko probably should've gotten somebody to help but he figured he could fix it by himself.

As he learned to fight by so many soldiers he also learned how to save a person's life. He knew that Katara was going through a hypothermia, so he did what he knew to do best he stripped down to nothing but his boxers and stared to undress Katara too.

He felt so wrong doing this he slowly undid her sash and let the beautiful silky dress fall. "Oh my Agni." What was she wearing? She had on these beautiful under wrappings that were so exotic. He stared at her and started to do something he would regret, _"NO! Zuko be strong she's dying here for Agni's sake!"_ he repeatedly told himself. He looked at her lean tan body and remembered he needs to save her, so he grabbed her up and hugged her so close, but she wasn't moving. "Come on, Katara!" he shook her but she didn't move, she still wasn't breathing.

A tear fell out of Zuko's eye when he realized this, _"What I'm I going to do! This is my fault! What will I say to her dad?"_ he sat there and squeezed her more tightly. He looked at her pale blue face and looked at her small blue lips, he caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her once more. Still she didn't move so he hugged her even closer and eventually fell asleep mumbling sweet words of a lullaby in her ear.

* * *

**A/N** Oh! the suspense! Thank you you guys for reading poor Zuko feels like it's his fault, but don't worry of course this isn't the last of Zutara more like the beginning!Well thankyou for read please **REVIEW! **It does help so yeah see ya guys next chapter bye!


	6. Wake up Katara!

**A/N** So yeah uh usually i try to update everyday but I'm babysitting my cousins so i hadn't had time to, but yeah i kept trying to work on this chapter but they kept getting in the way Other than that though I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaim: **shouldn't the word disclaim be enough?...

* * *

Katara fluttered her eyes open and heard the birds chirping outside _"It's so beautiful." _She thought, as she smiled _"I had the weirdest dream last night, I can't exactly remember what happened last night but I could of sworn Zuko-"_ then someone moved behind her. Katara's heart literally stopped, she closed her eyes _"Okay don't worry Katara it's just your imagination."_ Then a strong arm pulled her close to a broad hard chest. _"Okay, maybe this isn't a dream."_ Katara slowly turned over and was face to face with the Firelord.

Zuko woke up to the most marvelous face in the world he rubbed his eyes and smiled "Katara you woke up!" Katara wasn't as happy to see him "AHHHHHHHH!" Katara screeched! "What the hell!" Katara screamed and jumped out the bed. She threw pillow after pillow at Zuko.

"Katara!" he dodged another pillow, "Will you please listen!" he ran up to her and grabbed her hands and Katara gasped at his strength and forwardness.

"You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember last night?" Zuko asked, Katara looked at him with an icy glare and snatched her hands away from him.

"From the looks of it you drugged me with some type of plant" she gestured to the crushed up herbs. "And got me in bed with you!" she said as she tried to cover herself up. "Do you really believe that?" Zuko sighed and gave her a blanket to cover up if it really makes her that uncomfortable.

Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Katara do you remember anything." She really tried to, but couldn't the last thing she remembered was taking shots. "I-I can't seem to remember, but that doesn't excuse this!" Zuko pinched his nose "Do you really, think I would drug you and have my way with you? Katara you really don't know me do you. I'm not some kind of sex offender!" It really hurt Zuko to hear Katara say something like that after saving her life!

"Well then explain this!" Katara yelled, Zuko was even more saddened to know the fact that she can't remember everything that happened. "I stayed here and watched you because you were wasted, Jae gave me some herbs to help you out she gave me specific instructions to watch you and make sure you get enough of the medicine."

Zuko let out a breath of frustration, "I guess I did something wrong because you passed out cold, your body was freezing, so I did what I knew to do which was heat you up with my body heat." They both blushed, Zuko just shook his head, and after everything how dare she go on and accuse him of such an act! She was the one who got herself wasted! Zuko got his robes back on and looked back at Katara who refused to look at him. "Your welcome, I saved your life."

Zuko walked down the hallway pissed off how dare she! _"She kissed me!"_ he thought, and did she not know how much strength it took to take off her clothes and lay they so close next to her! Agni how much he wanted her, and did she know that he tried everything to bring her back again; she didn't even realize the fact that he tried everything to save her. He stormed inside his room and sat down to meditate then he noticed something in his bed.

He removed the sheets from the bed and there was Mai. "Hey! What's your problem?" Mai yelled, "Get out." Zuko instructed to her. "What?"

"Leave! I don't even know why you're in here!" Mai stared at him with hurt eyes, "Fine. I'll leave. But Zuko, you asked me to stay and wait for you, and I did for 5 hours Zuko!" Mai got up and walked up to Zuko, "You were with the waterbender weren't you!" Zuko looked away from her. "You were, weren't you? Yeah I know how you look at her, and how you guys love spending time together! I don't care if you make her your little slut, but please could we at least talk about it first!"

Zuko had had enough of these women accusing him of doing such rash things. "Mai! You should know I wouldn't betray you like that! Okay, and don't you ever, EVER refer to Katara as such things! Now leave my room." Mai started to retort again, but she grabbed her things and left. As she got close to the door she said, "And oh yeah by the way happy anniversary jackass!" Mai cried, Zuko fell on top of his bed a screamed into a pillow and the fireplace in his room roared.

Katara tried so hard to remember what happened last night she must've blacked out after drinking. She only remembered bits and pieces, she could've sworn that Zuko kissed her, or vice versa but everything was fuzzy after the innocent kiss she couldn't remember anything, except a light and she was so close to it but something pulled her back. _"Damn it! Why can't I remember! " _Katara screamed in her head. Every time she thought about it she smiled at the feel of Zuko so close the more she thought about his warm breath against her neck and most of all how she felt so safe with him. What was going on with her the more she thought about Zuko the more her heart skipped a beat, "I need Aang," she whispered out. Oh her head hurt, so she decided that now is a good time for a relaxing bath.

Zuko was alone in his room meditating _"Agni, what is Katara doing to me! Every time I'm with her I just want her to be closer to me. When we touch its like sparks rise! And when we kiss oh my heart swells with joy! Why her not Mai, I just don't understand!_" Zuko thought as he steadied his breathing. Zuko stopped meditating he needed to see Katara, he got up and before he could open the door someone knocked, it was another servant, probably to ask about breakfast "Good morning Firelord." "Yeah not really…" Zuko grumbled, "Anyways what do you want." "There is an emergency meeting." "This early?" he asked, the servant nodded _"Guess I'll have to talk to her later."_

Katara took a nice long bath and came to a decision. She got ready and ran to find her dad, who was playing pia sho with Iroh. "Katara! We missed you at breakfast!" "Hey dad, yeah can we leave, like today?" "What we only got here a day ago!" "Yes Miss Katara stay! We have plans and a surprise!" Iroh cheered. "Sorry Iroh, but I need to leave and find Aang there's some things I need to figure out." "Pleases just stay for one more nigh trust me you'll regret it if you don't." Iroh was keeping something from her, she just didn't know what. "Okay just one more night, but we leave first ship out tomorrow." "If that is what you wish." Then Suki came running in, "Come on Katara! I know what can brighten your day!" Katara looked at her questioningly then thought, "Well it couldn't get worse."

* * *

**A/N The next **chapter will be better you get to find out why there was an emergency meeting and the surprise Iroh's talking about, plus next chapter is a little more Katara Suki time which is good clearing for Katara's confused little brain. Well thank you for reading! **REVIEW!**


	7. Realizing The Truth

**A/N** Merry Christmas everyone hope it's a good one here's my somewhat late Christmas gift!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own atla

* * *

Katara and Suki both walked through the streets of the Fire nation's capitol, and browsed markets wasting time by shopping. "So what's going on Katara anything new?" Suki asked as she was looking at purses.

"No, not really just hanging in there, I mean Suki how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, keep a long distance relationship." Suki noticed Katara was serious so she bought the purse and went to a nearby bench to sit and talk.

"Come on Katara honey seems like you have a lot to say." "Well not really it's just, hmm let's say Sokka doesn't see you for 2 years- "Which he hasn't." Suki added, "Yeah, but this other guy comes along and the more you think about it the more you realize that this guy is just perfect, he loves you and he cares for you too and he promises to always be there what do you do?" Suki thought about it for a while then turned to Katara. "Katara I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone." Katara looked at her confused.

"Do you remember that whole drama thing between me and Sokka and how I refused to write him and see him?" Katara nodded. "Well the Kyoshi warriors were helping soldiers get back into shape with a type of rehab, it allowed us to help people who fought for or nation, plus the girls loved meeting new guys." Suki smiled.

"This one guy was a knucklehead at first, he was so persistent on being crippled; you see he had a back injury." "Well the doctors said it was not as severe as you might think. He was able to walk, but he didn't want to."Suki sighed, "Well long story short, I was his trainer and we would spend long days walking and talking, and one day he got better and could leave. Well he asked me if I wanted to go with him just us together." She looked Katara in the eye, "I'm not gonna lie, I thought about it I mean he was very handsome and not to mention a great fighter, he also had the most amazing stories-"Katara coughed to get her back on track. "Well anyways I did pack my stuff ready to go and he walked into my room and asked me if I was coming, and you know I handed him a stack of letters." "Of course he was confused but then I said, '913, 913 letters and they're all from the guy I love.' 'I'm sorry lieutenant, but I'm in love with him, and I can't go with you, but I am leaving.' 'Where to?' he asked 'To the man I love.' I said, and I left. That was the day I came back to Sokka to visit."

Suki looked at Katara and smiled, "I don't regret meeting lieutenant…. Lieutenant… Um wow I can't even remember his real name, but you know if it weren't for him I would've never gone to see Sokka and then where would our relationship be if I hadn't."

Katara nodded, "But what made you know for sure he was the one?"Katara asked. "When I'm with him it's like nothing else matters, when I look into his beautiful blue eyes I know I love him and he loves me." Katara remembered something similar liked that happened last night she put her hand to her heart as she somewhat remembered looking into golden eyes that made her feel so warm inside. "I can see you've had that feeling before too by the look on your face," Katara blushed. "You know Katara most of all you gotta follow your heart it will 99.9% never lead you wrong unless your heart is evil than that's different." Suki smiled.

"Come on I'm hungry let's go eat. Oh and by the way don't you think you're getting to old for a Katara love triangle?" Suki teased. Katara nudged her, "If you ask me Zuko is more, well SEXY! Oh and don't forget he's a bad boy, totally you're type, and did I mention he's crazy cute! Just imagine him in your bed…" Suki whispered in Katara's ear. Kataras face was as red as a cherry then she knew what to do. "Hmm I think I'll go tell Sokka about this lieutenant guy." Suki eyes widened "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me." Katara winked and ran through the streets of the nation's capitol.

Zuko walked through the halls his palace his day just got more interesting he just didn't know if it was for the good or for the worse, so as usual he went to the garden and cleared his head.

Katara and Suki got back late in the evening, but still had time for dinner. _"Where's Zuko?" _Katara thought after this was her last night here ad she had to see him.

"Man you guys were gone for a long time." Sokka stated as he walked in for dinner. "Well, it's been a while since me and Katara had seen each other so we caught up." Suki walked over to Sokka, and wrapped her arms around him. She looked into his eyes and saw that same love she was talking about every single time she sees him, "Have I told you I love you." Suki said staring into a sea of his blue eyes, "Maybe once or twice but I have seem to not remember?"

"I love you Sokka, Co-Chief of the Southern water tribe." Suki quickly stated, Sokka kissed her and then they sat down at the dinner table. Katara smiled, _"They make me sick." _

Katara went back to her room early after dinner she put on her night clothes after taking a short bath, then she went in front of the mirror to fix her hair for the night, she tied it back and played with it then she put that flower in her hair for fun and smiled then frowned "What's wrong with me? Why hasn't Aang respond to my letters or come see me?"Katara wondered as she looked in the mirror. Then she looked at the necklace Zuko got her, spirits it was beautiful, of course Aang got her stuff but not like this, and Zuko usually doesn't buy things for anyone only for Mai or Uncle Iroh. _"Oh Zuko…. What are you doing to me?"_ She thought as she put the necklace down, and walked to the balcony.

Katara took in a deep breath, _"You love Aang Katara, I mean just because he's been gone doesn't mean he doesn't love you think about all that you've been through." _She thought about Aang a little bit but then her train of thought went to Zuko how he holds her with so security, when he smiles at her, her heart does a backflip, when they are just hanging out Katara feels so comfortable like it's all alright everything's perfect, and when they kiss… _"I kissed him!"_ Katara remembered, then all the memory of what happened started to slowly come back, _"Oh what have I done..." _ She felt as if she had betrayed Aang and hurt Zuko at the same time, but why did it feel so right to kiss him? She touched her lips and sighed. Katara was so frustrated, _"Mom, Yui, and the great spirit La, what do I do! I depend on all of you for the decisions I make, I think I might be… in love with Zuko… But I love Aang too I think. Oh spirits I don't know give me a sign!"_, she pleaded to all the spirits then the wind blew and took the flower out her hair… again, she tried to reach for it but it blew down to where a certain fire bender was sitting.

Zuko had been in the garden thinking, a lot of thinking actually. He thought about his mom, his family in general, he thought about the things he's done in life and what out of all them made him happy, _"Mom, Uncle, and...Katara."_ He spent a lot of time thinking about those things, so long he missed dinner, and it was okay though he wasn't really hungry. _"Do I love her?" _Zuko thought, _"Oh I really just don't_ _know." _Zuko thought as he remembered everything they've been through he felt like it was too late to just forget her he was too deep in, her sea blue eyes, her lovely body, and he loved how she listened and cared for him so much, he didn't just want Katara he _needed_ her. _"Oh mom!"_ he thought as he missed Lady Ursa, he needed her too hopefully now he won't have to wait as long as he has to for Katara. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

" Zuko?" Katara said softly " Katara." Zuko's voice cracked he didn't know he was almost in tears as he thought immensely.

"Zuko, you okay? You seem a little distraught." Katara asked as she walked up to him and sat by the turtle ducks in the pond. "I had an emergency meeting today." Zuko said mono-toned. "About what?" Katara asked concerned.

"They may know where my mother is, and Mai has officially broken up with me." He said bluntly.

Katara gasped, "But Zuko that's great I mean you finally may get to see your mother,not so great for Mai but yay your mom!"

Zuko shook his head. "We get reports all the time about where she is, but all of them were false, this one probably is too."

"But Zuko, it's your mother! You may have a chance to see her! I mean if I was given a billion chances to meet my mother and there was a slight possibility that one of those chance I would see her. I would spend the rest of my life finding her; if I don't then I would die trying." Katara declared. Zuko still felt sad, "I know, I have been searching for her all my life, it's just I don't know if my heart can take another let down, and even if she is there it's been what 8 years! What will she think of me! All the mistakes I've made, all those people I hurt, I know I would be just a disappointment she'll probably send me away." Zuko said as he really started to cry.

Katara hugged him as she spoke."Zuko, you've made up entirely for those mistakes. I mean what mother wouldn't be proud of a son who help end a 4 year war? Or a son who has changed so many lives and hearts with all that he's done!" Then Katara stopped and looked at him, "Or a man who can change one girls whole opinion over him in just a couple of months, and made that one girl believe in him because he believed in her." Katara said as tears stung her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes so did Zuko they both started to laugh.

"So what's this about Mai?"She asked. "Oh well, she left a letter basicly saying it's over."Zuko said.

"Do you know why?" She asked. Zuko didn't want to say because I'm obviously falling for you, so he went with, "Nope, she really didn't say."

"Oh well, I'm sorry Zuko I knew you loved her." Katara said kind of sadly.

"No not really, I think at first I thought I loved her because she loved me, but overtime I realized that she didn't make me happy everyday was the same boring thing." Katara smiled. "What made you realize that?" Zuko smiled and thought, _"Well you see there's this girl she's a waterbender…" _but of course instead said, "Um I don't know, guess I just knew."

Zuko scratched his neck. Katara looked at him and now knew what she needed to say, first apologize, "Hey, Zuko I'm sorry about this morning I just didn't remember everything, and the part I got drunk, and well I guess I should just thank you for saving me…. And ah sorry for whatever I put you through" Katara finally spitted out.

Zuko smirked, "Ahh it's no big deal, you kinda do mean a little of something to me." Katara punched his shoulder, Zuko chuckled.

"_N__ow tell him how you feel."_ Katara thought, then took a deep breath, "Zuko I-, then he looked at her with those burning soft golden eyes, then her heart started to beat fast and she was stuttering. "I uhhh- uhh- um, I have to go to bed phew I'm tired! Long day tomorrow, got to pack so night!" She quickly got up and left. _"She's leaving tomorrow you have to tell her… Maybe you should wait after all you don't want to…. No Zuko you waited for her too long tell her now!" _Zuko's conscience screamed. "Katara!" he yelled after her. She turned around and smiled at him _"Spirits she's beautiful, I'm for_ sure_ I love her." _He thought as he looked into her gorgeous blue orbs "Katara I-", "Katara!" someone shouted from behind her, so she turned around and her heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N ** Oh the joy of cliffhangers, but you can already probably guess what's about to happen!So they both have realized they're feelings!Yay! But when will they confess them? Well hoped you liked it Favorite follow or review if you liked my story so far That would be an awesome Christmas gift! love you guys also review to me what you got for christmas! hope santa brought you what you wanted!G-nite!


	8. The Avatar's Back!

**A/N **okay so sorry i didn't update as soon as i usually do but it's the holidays and i was hanging with family i also got sick so yeah sorry! Hope this makes up for it!

* * *

Katara stopped breathing for a second her heart stopped, it was Aang her boyfriend had finally came back. "Aang." She whispered, she didn't know what to do for a second, all she could think was, "Aang's back." "Katara!" he ran to her and hugged her Katara stood still for a second and then hugged him back, "Aang." she whispered into his shoulder. "Oh Katara I missed you! Sorry I didn't write you…." Katara tuned everything out, "He's back? Now? Why now?" "Of course I miss him and I'm so happy to see him too, but Zuko." She turned around and Zuko was gone. _"Was I really about to tell Zuko I love him? Ha! No, you just have been missing Aang that's all, and now he's back, and you love him not Zuko. Gods Katara what were you thinking."_ She looked back at Aang he's eyes were gray, filled with joy and happiness, but they didn't look the way that a certain firebender's eyes were. She touched her necklace. "Oh Zuko, what was I thinking."

"_What the hell was I thinking? Telling Katara I love her, she's obviously in love with Aang."_ He screamed inside his head. He was sad then angry then confused. _"Even if I did love Katara she doesn't love me back."_ Zuko sat down on his bed and looked at the letter. It was basically directions to a town in the fire nation to where his mother is. He had never heard of this place it must have been a very old colony because there were no files in the archives about it. "I'm done procrastinating I need to find my mother." And with that said Zuko got up and started to pack,_"Well, Katara's leaving tomorrow with Aang I might as well leave too."_ He got his servants and called them up to go tell council there will be another meeting, _"I will find my mother."_

Very soon the good news was spread through the castle that the avatar was there and everyone was welcoming him and getting things prepared for his visit. Katara walked beside Aang she heard what he was saying but she wasn't listening she was thinking about her feelings Aang had hugged her and kissed her but it didn't feel the same way it did the day at the tea shop when they got together. She was so confused everything was happening so fast. "I'm so sorry Katara that I never wrote back or visited I was just so busy helping the colonies and getting republic city started."

"Aang it's okay you're here now and that's all that matters." Katara smiled at him, Aang smiled back but he was going through some confusion too.

After spending time with Toph for so long they became really close but right before they had left Toph was acting upset and sad, he asked her what's wrong and she looked at him (or in his direction.) and she was crying. He had never seen Toph cried before; tears fell out of her milky green eyes. _'I love you.' _She whispered to him, Aang didn't know if what he heard was right, _'Excuse…'_ Toph wiped her eyes and nose and interrupted him _'Come on twinkle toes we need to leave.'_ Aang still wasn't for sure if what he heard was right but he hoped that Toph didn't think he didn't like her it's just too complicated.

Zuko had just got finished talking to council about the plans for his leave which was tonight since tomorrow Katara was leaving. Zuko would be by himself searching for his mom, no one with him and he liked it like that, the council wanted him to have someone but he wanted to do it alone so they planned to have Iroh take over as Zuko left on his search. It was starting to get late when Zuko saw the couple walking together he rolled his eyes and started to walk away but then, "Oh Zuko! Hey man what's going on?" Aang asked him in his usual innocent cheery voice. Zuko turned around saw how his arm was wrapped around Katara's waist he felt a small pain in his chest, but he pushed it away, just smiled and said, "Hey Aang glad your back I'm packing so…" Katara started to let go of Aang and was curious of what Zuko just said, "Where are you packing to go." Katara asked. Zuko took a deep breath, "I'm gonna go find my mom." Part of Katara panicked _"But by yourself? What if it's a trap? But what if you get lost and captured? Zuko please don't go!"_ She screamed in her head then shook it away, _"Calm down Katara! Zuko is a grown man! And plus you basically asked him to leave and find her, he'll be okay."_She tried to remind herself that but her heart wanted her to run up to him and look him in his handsome gold eyes and tell him how she really feels, and not to go alone and let them be together for this last night, but of course she couldn't because she "loves Aang". "I'm leaving later in the night you guys will be asleep, so I guess this is goodnight and goodbye." Zuko said. "But we haven't even got the chance to hang out!" Aang replied.

"Well just think were we really? I mean it's obvious you and Katara need to catch up, so I'm gonna go ahead and finish packing goodnight to you both." Before Aang could retaliate, Zuko bowed and left. Katara watched him leave, this is not how she wanted to say goodbye to him.

Toph walked through the halls alone still crying. She felt so alone, for the past 2-3 years she's been with Aang and somehow she managed to fall in love with the goofball. Now there back to reality and truth of the matter is Aang and Katara were together, or so she thought. Toph had been letting her mind and her heart play tricks on her Aang loves Katara but he loves her too, he just hadn't realized it yet, but when he does he'll have to learn how to let go of Katara because she doesn't love him back. As Toph walked the halls all sad Suki bumped into her, "Toph! I was just looking for you I heard you guys were back and- Hey? What's wrong?" Toph cursed in her head she didn't want people to find her because then this would happen and all this crap will go down and blah blah blah ….. "Toph you okay?" Suki asked again. Then something in Toph broke, "What is wrong with you people! You keep asking me if I'm okay but evidently, I'm not! Usually when a girl is walking through the halls alone means she wants to be left alone! I'm starting to wonder who the blind ones are here!" Suki was shocked at how hurt and angry Toph sounded. "I'm sorry…I guess I'll just leave see you tomorrow…" Suki started to leave then, "Please don't go Suki, I'm sorry I just…" Then Toph broke out into more tears. Suki ran up and hugged her. "It's okay sweetheart I just want to know what's wrong." Suki asked. "I'm in love with Aang." Toph replied, Suki stared at Toph, and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Toph asked starting to get angry again. "No, no I'm not laughing at you I just- haha hee" Suki giggled Toph let go of Suki and started to walk away. "No Toph, here I'm going to tell you the same thing I told a person earlier today who has a similar problem." Suki chuckled, Toph was too confused. "Follow your heart and everything will be okay." Suki smiled at her "Come on, I know you love Aang but you love Katara too, and trust me if you follow your heart it can't lead you wrong." Toph still looked miserable, Suki started to walk up to Toph, "And something tells me Katara well be just fine. Now go and follow your heart." Suki patted Toph's back, Toph smiled, "Thanks Suki it's good to see you again." Toph hugged Suki than ran to find Aang _"Spirits what is wrong with these girls! I just hope Sokka doesn't like someone else too…"_ Suki thought about it for a second, _"Haha, what am I thinking that fool can't go a second without me!"_Suki smirked as she walked down the hall to see Sokka.

Toph ran down the halls scanning each and every room trying to find Aang. She stomped her foot one last time then felt his joyful heartbeat. She ran into his room "Aang!" she marched up straight to him. "Toph! I was wondering where you were! Listen I…"

"No Twinkletoes you listen we've known each other for a while now and every day I spend with you is the greatest day ever! No one has ever made me feel this way and it's making me crazy, it used to make me so mad…. But then I realized every time you talked to me and hanged out with me you understood everything I was saying you cared about me when it seemed like no one else did." Toph started to crack up, "I know you love Katara-

"Toph…

"Please just listen, but it took me a while to open my heart to you and I'm still scared to even now, but I wouldn't want anyone else with me except for you. Through all the trials I go through I want you there and I just wanted you to know that." Toph started to walk away, but Aang grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her. Toph was shocked at first but then eased into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Then Aang let go, "I think I'm in love with you too." He smiled at her, but then frowned. "Well then what's wrong Aang?" Toph asked. "I can't do this though. I mean I already feel bad enough about ignoring Katara while I was away, I just need more time with Katara to sort things out." Toph kissed him on the cheek "Well I've waited for you this long…." Aang smiled at her and hugged her. "Well I think I should go Twinkletoes don't want anyone to start getting suspicious."

"Okay" he replied. "Oh and Aang tell anybody that I was crying for you and I'll finally get pay back for waiting so long." She said as she left Aang who was smiling.

Katara had just finished saying goodnight to Aang, she couldn't believe Zuko was leaving she thought about it as she walked the halls. She had spent almost 2 hours listening to Aang and talking with him but not one time did she feel the way she feels with Zuko. With Aang she doesn't feel open to, she's always felt like that one puzzle piece that doesn't fit. She loved Aang just not the way she thought she did, so she worried all night about her relationship with Aang and Zuko, and she decided to take a visit to Aang's room to see if him and her could sort things out. When she got to the door she heard someone talking. "Toph? Why is she in Aang's..." then she couldn't believe what she was seeing she saw Aang kissing Toph. Katara gasped and ran back to her room furious; tears fell down her cheek as she sat her bed. _"I just knew it! He was going through an affair with Toph!"_ She should've seen this coming she thought as she wiped her tears and calmed down some. She went outside on the balcony to think and she saw a ship and remembered Zuko was leaving soon. She looked back at her bags packed for tomorrow she got up grabbed her bags and snuck out to the ship.

As Zuko started to get on the ship he heard someone yell, "Wait!" he turned around, "Katara? Why are you here?" Katara ran up on the ship, "I wanted to come with you I didn't think you should be by yourself when this happened."

"Well thanks Katara, but shouldn't you be with Aang?" Katara frowned, "He's okay with it, let's just leave." Zuko was confused but kind of happy she was here "Okay well I guess I should thank you for coming along I kind of did need a friend." _"Guess council got what they wanted…."_ He kept on talking to her as the ship left the dock. In Katara's head she smiled "_Finally alone with Zuko hopefully spending some time with him can mend a broken heart. I just hope everyone can leave without me…."_ Then all there was Zuko, Katara, a crew and ship, out in the deep blue sea. Katara smiled and once again felt a little relaxed and at peace.

* * *

**A/N** Finally Katara sneaks off with Zuko! let's see what happens! Heck i don't even know! Im always open to suggestions although i think i already have in mind what i want to happen! Thank you for reading please review!


	9. Where's Katara?

**A/N **Hello precious pumpkins! Sorry i haven't updated as soon as fast i wanted to I finished this a month ago but i didn't save and and kind took a long break between school and stuff so i hope you guys like this chapter! And please review that will always help with my story okay enjoy!

Disclaim: Pfft you think **I** own atla plz...

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning thinking that she was still at the fire palace, she first got dizzy from the water moving not realizing she was on a ship and tripped over herself. Someone snickered, Katara hadn't realized Zuko was at the door he helped her up and told her, "Breakfast is ready. Can you walk down there yourself or do I have to help you." He teased at her Katara rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "I can walk by myself thank you." Zuko watched her wobble like a baby giraffe and make it to the door where she took a deep breath and went right, "The dining room is on the left." He said smiling at her stubbornness, and she walked the other way not saying a word. Zuko just laughed and shook he's head he loved how she always fought to stand on her own.

As they both reached the dining room Katara's nose scrunched up, "It smells like wet polar-dogs in here." Zuko smiled, "Well sorry forgot to tell the crew that a girl was on ship, it's best if hadn't though some of these men are prisoners doing time off some of them are just plain bad, but is good at work, and not to mention the fact that they all work on a ship and haven't seen a women in a while. Not trying to scare you just be cautious." Zuko stated and started to walk away to get food Katara ran up behind him. Those men were looking at her smiling with missing teeth they all were sweaty and huge, Katara grabbed on to Zuko's arm. He looked down at the small strong women, _"Guess she realized she can't take on a thousand men."_

When Aang woke up he asked for the servants not to wake Katara up because he wanted to, so he got flowers picked and got ready to see Katara but Toph slowed him down when she heard him in the hallway and pulled him to the side and kissed him. Aang smiled then frowned and grabbed Toph's hand, "We can't sneak around like this, trust me I want to kiss you but now is not the time." "I know Twinkletoes, I just wanted to repay you for the kiss yesterday." She smiled and left him there. Then Aang remembered why he got up, now he felt all guilty and wanted to really talk to Katara, but when he walked inside her room she was gone and so was all her packaging. "Katara?" he yelled into the room no answer, _"Maybe she's already at breakfast."_

Katara looked at her food if that was what it was. "_Blech_! How do you guys eat this stuff?" she asked. "Like this" Zuko demonstrated by putting the food in his mouth. "You would've thought they would have more class knowing you're the firelord." Katara pushed her food away. Zuko smiled, "You don't remember do you? This ship is the ship my father banished and disowned me away on, it's also the ship I used to try to capture the avatar."Katara laughed, "That's why it looks so old." " Yeah I wanted to use this ship because they don't treat me any different than I did when I was a kid, I think it's payback for having to put up with my bratty self, but I like the low class living from time to time." Katara raised an eyebrow, and then decided to give the food a try, but it didn't last longer than 2 seconds in her mouth. Zuko shook his head, "I do have my high class servants though on this ship too, I'll get them to make you something." Katara rolled her eyes. "Hey by the way Katara, why did Aang only want you to come?" Zuko still hadn't known she snuck away onto the ship. "Oh well I told him that I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to go with you to have more time together." Katara lied, Zuko thought that all didn't fit together, but before he could retaliate Katara sucker punched him back with another question, "How's Mai by the way?" Katara smirked. "Well to be honest I really don't know, and I'm actually kind of happy. You can call me a jerk or whatever but, I think I never loved her I think I just told myself I did because she loved me." Zuko said truthfully. _"Yeah I understand."_Katara thought.

They both sat in comfortable silence until Katara heard some yelling and cheering from the other side of the cafeteria. "What are they doing?" she asked him. "Arm wrestling. It's their way of showing strength especially when there's a new crew member, like the new boy." He nudged to the boy wrestling a huge man that looked like a bear. "Why would he want to be on a crew like this? He's so young he should have better goals." Katara winced as the boys arm slammed through the table and the men cheered. "Yeah I know he's only 14, but he doesn't have a father and he's mom is very sick, and council decided to give him this job, it pays well." Katara frowned as he got back up and challenged the bear man again, and once again humiliated and was grounded into the floor again. That's when Katara got up and walked over. Zuko saw her get up and he quickly followed after her.

"Katara what are you doing?" he asked all concerned. "I'm going to go prove my strength." Katara said as she just casually walked over there. "Uhh Katara I admire the initiative your taking but I don't think it's a good idea." "Oh you think I can't do it, as I recall I kicked your butt not too long ago do I have to remind you?" _"Yeah, and I saved your ass not too long ago, and I don't want to have to do that again, do I have to remind you oh that's right you don't remember."_Zuko thought as he watched Katara confront the men. "Good morning gentlemen!" Katara cheered, they all looked at her and then continued to manhandle the poor little boy. Katara grabbed his arm and pushed him behind her "I'll take this round instead of the boy." The man looked at Katara and started laughing, "Firelord Zuko you better get your girlfriend." "Yeah let's go Ka-" Zuko started to grab her and walk away, but she pulled her arm away and interrupted him. "First of all I'm not his girlfriend, and second of all I don't need anyone to protect me I can stand my own." The man looked her up and down, "I bet you can." He mumbled. "Okay take place of the boy." He gestured at the chair in front of him. Katara sat down and grabbed he's hand and looked him in the eye and took in a deep breath. "One, two…" Katara closed her eyes and felt the pull of the water and the moon, and felt the energy pull on the waves. It was hard to find the energy since it was morning but she found it, she could feel all the water in the room. At first Katara was losing but then she was regaining strength, everyone in the room was shocked, as his hand was pushing more to the opposite side. Zuko at first covered his eyes but he slowly moved his hand away and stood there in awe. "What? What are you doin little girl!" He tried and tried with all his strength to pull back over but there was something no letting him. "Pick up your game the girls beatin ya!" someone yelled out from the crowd, "Ya! What's goin on!" someone else yelled. "I- I-c-can't it's like somethin' holding me back I can't feel my arm!" The man yelled, but then suddenly Katara slammed his arm down. "Awww!" everyone groaned. Katara smiled, "Now leave the boy alone." She smiled at the boy and winked. "Good day gentlemen!" Katara said as she left with huge grin. She started to wobble again and trip. "Katara that was amazing! You're just… breath taking." He slipped, but before Katara could say something back he asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Water-bending, I'll explain later." She said as she walked slowly with her hand on the wall. _"Man that took a lot of my energy."_

"Katara are you okay?" Zuko asked as he tried to help support her. "Yeah I'm fine, just I little dizzy, took a lot of energy from me but I'll be okay." She reassured him, the walked away on her own but fell and hit the wall.

"Katara! Here come on I'll help you to your room." Katara couldn't even respond because she was half asleep.

As Aang sat down for breakfast he noticed Katara wasn't there. "Hey Sokka!" "Aang! It's so nice to see you glad your back!" "Thanks but have you seen Katara?" "Umm nope I really haven't been keeping track of her, after all Suki is here, and Katara's a grown woman. She's probably hanging out with Zuko or something." Sokka said as if he could carless that his sister was gone. "No she can't be with Firelord Zuko, he left last night I've been wanting to announce it to you guys, but Zuko left to go find his mother." Iroh intervened. "Well then where's Katara?" Aang asked again. "Katara's missing?!" interrupted Suki, "What Katara's missing?" Hadoka asked as he walked in after Suki did. "Yep apparently she left and Zuko's gone too." Toph said as she came around the corner. Then a big ruckus began everyone confused and an angry Hadoka demanding where his daughter was when Iroh walked away, grabbed a usangi, came back inside, took a deep breath and blew as loud as he could into the horn. Everyone hunched over and covered their ears. "Now everyone bickering will not help us find Katara, I'm sure she is fine." "I don't know she usually just doesn't skip breakfast without saying anything we need to find her." Aang said. Toph looked at Aang with confusion. "Okay you we all will look for her in the palace, Aang, and Toph come with me to the west wing, Sokka, Chief Hadoka, and Suki go to the east." Said Iroh. So they began a huge search for Katara.

As Katara slept her head filled with sweet dreams of a certain guy, who? Wow it's surprising you would even ask. She dreamed of Zuko and her dancing and of many moments with them together, moments that really happened, but then a memory that she was having a hard time to remember came into her head. Katara saw herself lying half naked in a bed with Zuko beside her hugging her body; she wasn't for sure why she felt so hurt by the scene. _"Oh, Zuko its okay I'm fine now."_She said in the memory, watching Zuko cry over her was too painful to watch. She touched his shoulder, _"I'm sorry_"… But then she saw him whisper words she would've killed to actually hear,_"I love you."_Katara gasped, but the dream quickly faded as her eyes flutter open to the strong Fire Lord sitting in a chair by her bed. "Zuko?" she whispered she noticed Zuko was asleep, so she got up on her bed and whispered in his ear, _"Wake up."_Zuko jumped, Katara smiled. Zuko finally woke up and noticed Katara was up, "Oh, I'm sorry…I'll just leave." Zuko started to leave, "No, stay, and uh talk with me. Please." Katara pleaded. Zuko sat back in the chair again, "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask what happened? That night I got drunk?" Zuko looked into her eyes and say an innocent little girl just wondering what happened that treacherous night. "It's not something I want to remember, but if you want to know…" Katara nodded. As Zuko retold of the night of the party Katara was shocked at how drunk she got. "I can't believe it! How did I get myself so drunk I can't remember?" Zuko shrugged "I really don't know bartenders have a strict rule to stop serving immensely drunkies, no offense."

"It's okay, I was really upset about… Aang." Zuko's gut twisted hearing her talk about Aang. "I'm sorry, Katara that that happened at least he's back now." Katara shrugged. "Well I guess I will leave now."

" Zuko!" He turned around, she ran up to him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't of been there." She smiled, at Zuko he was completely baffled, "Y-y-your welcome." He laughed nervously, "Ah, I'll bring you some dinner later okay, bye." He said as he walked out all awkwardly. Katara just laughed.

Back at the palace Sokka's group couldn't find Katara, nor anywhere outside. Iroh and he's group came back too. "Did you find her?"

"No, but we found a letter."

"She left with Zuko, it doesn't say why; it just says to please wait for her return." Iroh told them "Zuko!?" everyone said in unison. "I think we should go after them, we don't know what could happen." Aang suggested. Toph was sick of this, "Okay listen people are we forgetting one little fact that Katara isn't 12 she can handle her own liquor for spirit's sake! Not to mention the fact that she AND Zuko are both master benders!"

"I agree with lady Toph, Katara is a woman now, and the ship is guarded with a small military militia." Iroh said.

"I agree too, you guys are stressing over something that we should be kind of happy about I'm mean none of us have to leave! This place is awesome!"Suki agreed.

"I didn't think about that, then heck Katara can play where's-mommy? With Zuko all she wants." Sokka added. "Well if it's okay with you guys then we will wait for her and Zuko's return." Hadoka said, everyone nodded and left, but Aang stayed standing still.

"Come on twinkletoes- What's wrong, you don't sound like your usual self?"

"I wasn't talking."

"Exactly."

Aang rolled his eyes, "I just was hoping to at least be with Katara, even if I don't love her anymore she's still my best friend. I just want her to be safe."

"I can understand that, I kind of miss Sugar Queen too. We just have to wait until she comes back. She'll be fine" Toph told him, Aang nodded and walked off with her.

Katara as she walked through the halls guys high-fived her, and saying 'nice job'. She saw Zuko walk towards her with dinner, "I don't know why you said they were scary these guys are awesome." Zuko laughed, "I only said that to mess with you Katara, what I said was half way true, but they're good guys." Katara nudged him for messing with her. "So Katara can I asked why that miracle of a wrestling match drained all you energy?" he asked her. "Well, it's kind of a long story, stay with me for dinner and I might tell you." So her and Zuko ate alone together talking, about blood-bending, Zuko was amazed at how strong she was. Eventually it was late and they both retired to their rooms. They said goodnight to each other and that was it.

In the morning Katara got up and greeted Zuko, "Goodmorni"- BOOM! The whole ship shook. "What was that?"

* * *

**A/N **I hoped you guys enjoyed! Sorry bout the cliffy you'll see... But i love you guys and thanks for reading and Review for the sake of Zutara! let me know what you guys think!


	10. Attacking of the Forgotten

**A/N **Sup' it's Zutara247lova, thank you you guys for reading and favoriting you guys keep me going! So this chapter my seem a little confusing but you'll find out all the secrets later. Okay hope you enjoy!

* * *

….Boom! "What was that?" Katara asked Zuko. "I don't know." The ship began shaking again. "Stay here Katara I'll go check it out." Katara ran up behind him, "I didn't come to sit back and watch." Zuko smiled at her.

They went to the top deck of the ship and asked the captain what just happened. "I have no idea. I think we hit something."

"Or something hit us." Katara said. Then it happened again, "Sir! We are being attacked!" the lookout yelled. "What?!" the captain shouted back, the lookout pointed at the ships coming toward them, pretty fast too. More soldiers started to come back up and ask questions on what to do. Then they got hit again, "Where the hell are they hitting us?" The captain asked in frustration, it was evident that the ships were coming close, but not to attack yet.

"Wait!" Katara felt the ground. "They most have more ships underwater!" Then repetitive slams came unto the ships, and then it was pure silence. They waited and watch as the ship slowly came up to them, "Men get into your stations don't fire until I say." The other ship stopped right in front of them, everyone was dead quite, and in a fighting stance ready to fire when told, all you could hear was the creaking of the ships, and the water drifting.

Soon the silence broke when some on yelled from the other ship, "Fire lord Zuko, for 4 years the fire nation has sit back and watched you demolished your grandfather's work, for the fire nation to conquer all nations!" They then put out a board for the man to walk across to the other side; guards stopped him before he could touch Zuko's ship.

"We have supported all your ancestors, and I would appreciate if you put your father, back in control. And before you speak, oh great firelord, we know you won't do that, and you keep refusing our offers, so I sent a letter saying we know where your precious mother is we have been waiting for the moment to attack." Zuko balled up his fists _"Lies, I knew it would be too good to be true."_

"I can see you're angry, firelord. Well let's say I do know where you mother is and I'll tell you only if you step down as firelord. And if not we will kill you, your crew, but we may keep the dainty little girl though…"

Zuko sneered and slowly walked up to the guy and moved the guards away from him. Zuko came face to face with the defiant, smart man. Zuko smiled at him and looked him in the eye with so much intensity that the man gulped.

"You think you've won me over, and have won the fire nation back, but you see there's a fault in your plan, kill me and someone is bound to come looking for me. Even if it takes a year or 2 they will find you. As for my mother I have lived without her for longer than 8 years, and even though I would go through hell and back to find her, I haven't, and I will not put my nation in jeopardy because of some bluff."

The man smiled, "I may not like your title as king, but admire the passion you have for your nation, but sadly your wrong." Zuko was confused. "You see we have at least 200 of my men at your palace ready to free firelord Ozai and start a chaos, but at my say. And what I say goes, but I think it will save you much pain if you just put Ozai back in command, plus you get your mom how's that?"The man smiled.

"You can't bribe me with my mother, and how do I know for sure you know where she is?"

The man grinned again, "You see I did think about my plan, look I have this."

Out of his pocket was a necklace Zuko's mother used to wear. Zuko remembered once when his mom was getting ready for an important meeting she had to attend to.

*Flashback* _She was looking for that very necklace around her room when a cute little fire bender boy came running around the corner._

_ "Mama!" little Zuko cried as he ran into the room. "What's wrong Zuko?" She asked her son._

_ "Azula's not playing fair again, and now she's saying that there's a monster out coming for me, and now I can't sleep!" Ursa shook her head."I'll talk to her tomorrow you can stay in here for now, but can you help me find a golden necklace of mine? I have seemed to have lost it." _

_Zuko nodded and helped her look for the necklace. Once he had found it, under the bed, he gave it back to his mother who smiled proudly at him. "I knew you could find it."She cheered. "Now would you do me the honors of putting on me?" She smiled at him. Zuko got up on the chair and put the necklace on her, and she kissed his cheek. She looked into his eyes and started to cry. "Mama, what's wrong?" Zuko asked now worried. "I'm fine, you should go to bed I have to go." She ruffled up his hair, and kissed his cheek one more time before he left to bed. 2 days later Zuko's grandfather died, and his mother was gone. *Flashback over*_

"Where did you get that!" Zuko asked now pissed.

"You see Zuko your not the only one who wanted to find your mother, I just was successful, but let me tell you it is hard. She gave me this necklace to help me pay for my journey" Zuko shook his head he was so confused, "So this map was all a lie?" Zuko took the map out of his pocket.

"Not entirely, but only I can decipher what the map says, and more."

Zuko started huffing smoke. "Why the hell do you want to do this?"Zuko asked.

"For power Zuko, I was raised an orphan and I've always wanted power over everything, because everyone else was weak." He told him.

"My father is not going to offer you power do you not get it."

The man shook he's head, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see. So what's it going to be firelord?" Zuko thought and thought and right now all he wanted to do was kill this man. "I don't know who you are, or the story behind your stupid plan, but you are not going to win." After Zuko said that, that was it the guy nodded.

"So be it Firelord, by the way my name is Ij-eo , it means the forgotten." Then the man walked away, "Alright boys attack!"

"HOORAHHHH!" the men cheered. "Fire!" the captain yelled.

Zuko started to fight with the men on deck, throwing fireballs with punches. While Katara surmereged every man she could see into water. It was obivious that they were outnumbered and over powered, they would last through the fight just not for long. When the captain realized this he cut off an escape boat and tied to the railing holding it still for now, then he ran over to Zuko, while battling along the way.

"Firelord!" he yelled as he punched another soldier and broke his neck. "We can't win!" he yelled at him, Zuko shook his head as he threw fireball after fireball. "My lord we are outnumbered!" The captain yelled again trying to see what to do, then he ran all the way up to Zuko and helped him fight. "You need to leave." He told Zuko, Zuko looked at him crazy.

"It's okay get on one of the emergency escape boats, and take Katara with you." Zuko bit his lip and looked around as he saw men who were his most trusted crew die instantly. "No. I can't leave my ship behind." Zuko stated firmly. "You leave those problems to me, Firelord, now go."

Zuko shook his head and the captain sighed, "I'm sorry my lord." He pushed Zuko over the rim of the ship into the boat, then he ran and grabbed Katara and threw her down too, "What, what the hell?" Katara yelled at the captain. "I hope you know that it has been an honor serving you firelord." Then the captain cut the rope and of the boat drifted.

"No!" Zuko pulled on the rope, but it was too late it had been cut. "Damn it!" Zuko screamed.

Katara still rubbed he head from the fall down. "What the hell just happened, I was fighting then the captain out of nowhere throws me over board." Katara asked.

"We were outnumbered; everyone on that ship will die unless they take prisoners, which doesn't seem likely." Zuko said now sitting there all depressed. Katara didn't know what to say, she was happy the captain had saved her life, but still sad that he sacrificed his.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zuko- Zuko!" She gasped.

"What?"He asked.

"You're bleeding!" Zuko looked down and saw blood on his shirt. "Oh." Zuko said, then he just shook it off as if it was nothing and looked back at his ship which now was just the size of a pea.

"Okay, Zuko I know your sad, but you should be proud that your captain is a great captain and loyal." Katara suggested trying to cheer him up.

"That is my ship I'm supposed to go down with it." Zuko said still looking back.

"But isn't that what that man wanted to kill you your free and I think it is our destiny to go and warn everyone now."

Zuko shook his head."You sound like my uncle." Katara laughed, "And your Uncle is wise, so I think you should take my advice and let's go on an adventure together. To be honest I've been so bored."

Zuko laughed, "Okay."

"Now take off your shirt and let me heal your wound." She asked him. Zuko shook his head, "It's just a flesh wound." Katara rolled her eyes and lifted up his shirt, then he took it off. "Katara bended water and wrapped it around her hands and put them on the wound. Zuko hisses as he felt a small pain then it slowly drifted away.

"There it shouldn't scar…" Katara stared at his chest and saw his scar from the day he saved her life from Azula. She couldn't stop herself from touching it. She traced the wound with her finger tips. Zuko bit his lips _"What is she doing?" _He grabbed her hand, "Katara?" She shook her head and started to blush.

"Sorry, it just reminds me of the day I almost lost you because of me, and now you have to live with a scar because of it." Zuko lifted her chin. "What are you talking about? I'm happy to have this scar it reminds me everyday how special I must be to have a friend, who saved my life and defeated my sister."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Still, it happened because of me."

"So I don't think it would've made a difference if you were there or not, if anything you were the biggest help that day, being a healer and all. Not to mention you're a kick-ass fighter."

Katara laughed and began to touch the wound again, but this time got a little carried away and traced the muscles on his chest. "Beautiful…" She mumbled as she stared at him.

"Katara?" Zuko asked again, trying to restrain himself from kissing her. Katara balled up her fist and shook the thoughts she was thinking out of her head. "Ah-Okay you can put your shirt back on." Zuko put his shirt on, and then reached into his pocket.

"What's that?" Katara asked him. "It's a map to find my mother I just don't know how to read it." Katara looked at it.

"So whoever that guy was knows where you mom is and mad a map to attack us and find your mom, I'm confused." Zuko shrugged, "I guess there's a hidden map I just can't find it."

Katara studied it, then she held it up to the sun and the compass changed directions, Katara looked at it confusedly, "I think we need to go that way." She pointed towards west.

"Sure, go wherever you want I have nothing else to loose, except you so be safe." Katara rolled her eyes and started to waterbend to move the boat faster. Zuko drifted asleep after a while.

When he woke up it was supper late and Katara was still waterbending. "Katara don't you think you want to get some rest?" He yawned.

"No, because do you see that?" Way,way farther out was an island. Zuko got up and looked out.

"That's great, but I still think you need to sleep."

"Yeah probably, but we need someone up to look out and paddle." It's okay Katara I got the rest of this, thank you now go to sleep." Katara nodded as she grabbed one of the blankets in the emergency kit, and fell asleep. Zuko smiled at her, she was beautiful, Agni how he wanted her when she touched him. He ran his hand through her hair. _"I don't care if Aang loves her; I need her, her body, her heart, and her soul." _Then he shook his head, _"Aang's my friend I can't do this to him, but I'll wait for you Katara."_ He took a deep breath and looked towards the island and watched the water move.

* * *

**A/N **Finally Zutara is alone you know what that means, somewhere in between they're going to have to spill their feelings. And did Katara find the island where Zuko's mom is or is it another hoax? We'll see next chapter thank you for reading stay awesome and **PLEASE REVIEW!** Haven't had one in a while so yeah... love ya guys!


	11. Zutara time!

**A/N **Okay this is a new chapter leading up to the storm which I think is going to be very important because it's raining and only good can come out of rain right? Alright hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **no ownage to atla watsoever!

* * *

Zuko's eyes started to close, it was morning, and they were about 50-60 miles away from the island. He looked back at Katara she slept so perfect; the best thing was the cute little noises she made, it wasn't exactly snoring just sweet small breaths. He'd hate to wake her but he had been paddling for 10 hours and was tired. So he tried to be gentle and lightly touch her, but that was a wrong move. She flipped him over and grabbed him, she held on to him as if he were a stuffed animal.

"Uh Katara?" She held onto him even tighter, "Yes I love you dear husband." She whispered. Zuko gulped,_ "Just great I'm stuck here while she dreams about…..Aang." _But as always Zuko was wrong Katara was having a dream about her new firelord husband. She grabbed him tighter and whipered into his chest "Please, please don't leave me." (In the dream Katara was watching Zuko leave to go fight)

Zuko felt bad for her because now he knew she was talking about Aang, then she slowly let go off him, "Promise me you'll come back; please promise me?"She started to squeeze tighter unto Zuko. Zuko looked down at her and moved her hair from her ear and whispered, "_I promise you." _

After that was said she let go, and went back to her normal small breaths. Zuko smiled at how she looked so fragile, but yet was so strong. He patted her back for comfort, but of course it woke her up. She sucker punched him in the face, Zuko fell back (You know in the animated type of way with his nose bleeding.) Katara looked around trying to see where she was, and then saw poor Zuko holding his nose.

"Oh Zuko! I'm sorry! Here let me help you."

Zuko was still in a daze, "What? Oh hey Katara." He said dizzily. Katara laughed, Zuko shook his head trying to shake off the confusion.

"Wow that hurt." He said as he massaged his nose. Katara laughed again.

"Oh you think it's funny?" She shook her head as she laughed.

"Yeah you do." He said as he tackled her Katara laughed as he started to tickle her. "Oh! Hehehe-Zuko! Ha! Zuko stop!" Katara laughed and snorted. Zuko laughed too, he never had this much fun since, well never it felt good to laugh though. Then Zuko stopped because they were shaking the boat, Katara put her hand on his face, she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her. "Nothing just had a bad dream." She said remembering how hard it was to watch Zuko leave.

"Oh." Zuko said now reminded about how she thinks of Aang.

"Zuko promise me you won't leave me. There have been too many times someone I lo-Er, um care for leave."

_"Was she about to say love?"  
__"Wait, why is she asking me to promise, I guess since Aang leaves her all the time she wants to hear it from someone who cares about her."_

"We'll Katara I promise you I'll never forget you, but if anything you leave me."

Katara looked sad again, "I know, but what I mean is as long as I need you, you'll be there." Zuko smiled at her again, "That I will promise." Katara smiled and hugged him, as she went back to release from the hug, she looked into his eyes. Zuko looked into her eyes then her lips. _"So close…" _Zuko thought as he closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Their lips had barely touched when Katara heard thunder; she turned around and saw storm clouds. "Hey you go ahead and get some rest, we need to hurry and get to the island before the storm comes." Zuko bit his lips and nodded his head,_ "So close…" _Zuko thought.

Katara arrived at the island around noon, "Hey firebender wake up." Zuko looked around and noticed the island, then his eyes widen at the island. "Come on hot stuff, we need to build shelter, it seems like tonight there will be a little rain and then the next day a storm." Zuko scratched his head _"Hot stuff?" _Zuko just rolled his eyes and got up.

Zuko and Katara walked around the island getting wood (just so you all know Zuko has he's dual swords). Then they brought it back to the camping area and put down the wood and stood there and stared at it.

"Where's Toph when you need her." Zuko said. "Really." Katara agreed. So they started to make a little hut, they tied the wood with the emergency rope, used rocks as foundation to stable it, and tied on the tarp that was in the emergency kit. They stepped back, sweaty and breathing hard, admiring their work, they looked at each other and gave them both a hi-5.

"Nice work firebender." Katara said. "You're not bad either, waterbender." Zuko told her, Katara laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go look for a spring, after all this work I need a bath." Zuko kind of blushed thinking about Katara bathing,_ "You pervert." _Zuko thought, but then told Katara "Okay." He sat by the camp and made a fire, Zuko's stomach growled. _"We'll, might as well go hunting"_ So he got up and went into the wilderness.

Zuko was looking everywhere for an animal, and eventually found a rabbit. He chased it through the woods and then it went into a bush, Zuko pushed through the leaves, and saw the rabbit hovering over a bunch of baby rabbits. Zuko sighed and walked away and heard something else, it was in the bushes. He slowly crept through the leaves and came upon fog and water. And there he found a beautiful animal bathing.

_ "Shit."_ Zuko thought, but luckily Katara didn't see him. She was humming to a song as she soaked in the water rubbing her hair. _"Now would be a good time to leave, Zuko, I mean you haven't seen anything and-" _Zuko thought, but thenKatara stood up and revealed everything. _"….." _Zuko did not know what to do, he probably should of left, but she was keeping him there. _"Oh. My. Spirits." _ Water dripped down her face to her neck then down her….. ,cleavage. Zuko gulped, he wanted to move so badly, he was afraid if he moved 1. She would notice, and 2. He might not be moving away from her, but towards._ "Those legs…" _He thought, and then Katara bent over to grab her clothes. Everything in Zuko just shut down, he clawed the ground, "_Don't move." _He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He didn't want to move but his inner dragon, I guess you can say, was coming out. Luckily enough Katara heard something and it came from the opppsite side of the spring and moved away from him. Zuko took the chance to run. "Huh?" Katatar mumbled as she turned back around when she heard something move.

Zuko decided to try and not think about her, but we all know that doesn't work. So he tried to hunt for animals again and actually caught a little wild boar. He took it to the campsite roasted it and tried to fix his problem, and go to sleep, because he couldn't bear to see Katara after that happened. Katara came back and saw Zuko tossing and turning in their little hut. "What are you doing?" Katara asked him. _"Damn it!" _Zuko screamed in his head he didn't want to look at her, so he came up with a lie, "uh- I'm not feeling good, so I'm sleeping early. There's food if you want some." Katara looked at him strangely. "Okay well goodnight." Zuko sighed, "That was close." He still had that problem in his pants he thought maybe he could sleep it off, ha sure….

So Katara ate the wild boar, and went inside the hut, because it was drizzling outside. There Zuko was sleep, and there was only one blanket, so she got under it with Zuko and faced the opposite way.

Zuko woke up from a dream where instead of running away from Katara bathing, he just had his way with her, so basically sleeping it off doesn't work. He saw Katara was still asleep except for the fact she was asleep on top of his chest. _"Great! Just, f***ing great!" _Zuko thought as he tried to slowly detach her from him. Eventually he moved her away without waking her up, _"Success!" _Zuko got up and away from her and then ran into the woods to work all this off.

Katara woke up and noticed Zuko was gone and decided to make him some breakfast, so she went to go find some eggs. By the time she found eggs Zuko was heading back to camp, he was sweating. "Hey Zuko! You feel better?" Zuko started to laugh, "Yeah. Yes I am." Katara's innocent little face just smiled, "Great! I'm going to make breakfast!" Zuko just smiled and nodded at Katara.

As they ate breakfast, Katara said something that was going to kill Zuko. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing in the forest." Zuko froze, "Ah, Katara I can explain-"

"You were practicing alone, because you're afraid I'll beat you again."

Zuko laughed and sighed a breath of relief, "You know what that wasn't fair and I let you win." Zuko told her. "It's been a while since I've practiced care to join me?" She said as she stood up, "Or are you too chicken?" Zuko smiled and got up. "Okay." He said.

* * *

**A/N** hope you guys liked it! please **REVIEW! **Thnx for reading stay awesome!


	12. The Storm

**A/N **I absolutely love this chapter I think you will to! I can't say too much so just read!

**Disclaim:** So who own Avatar:last airbender? Not me!

* * *

Zuko and Katara fought and laughed together. At one point they both went into the forest where Zuko was looking for Katara. "Katara! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Then Katara froze him to a tree. "Hmm, this situation seems familiar, does it not Zuko." She laughed. "Oh wait it was me who was tied to a tree, and you had something of mine that I wanted." She whispered in his ear. _"I wonder if she felt the same way I do now when I tied her to a tree." _ "So, now you have to beg for mercy." Katara said as she walked away from him. "Uh, Katara I think you're forgetting something." Zuko said as he slowly melted the ice and walked up behind her. "And what's that?" Katara asked as she turned around and gasped. "I'm a firebender." He whispered in her ear. Katara ran out of the forest and was laughing, but her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her as he stepped out the leaves. She pointed at the sky, "Oh. My. Spirits. That is a huge storm." Zuko said in awe at the storm heading their way, a gush of wind came along and nearly knocked the both of them down.

"Get into the hut!" he shouted at Katara she nodded. Zuko wanted to make sure everything was stable before he got inside, after testing it out everything was good and went inside. "Hey, he used the wood door they created to cover up the entrance and latched it up with more wood. The hut was a decent size about 8ft by 10ft and was 7 ft tall, so there was room for a small fire. "Sounds like a big storm." Zuko said as he made a fire Katara watched the fire, for some reason she always found peace in it, it helped her think. _"Katara what are you doing? You sneak away with this boy out to this mysterious island and you're pretty much stuck here, and all you're doing is playing kids games with him. Spirits Katara look what you've done, you came on this trip because you wanted space from Aang, but Zuko isn't the person to do it with." _ So after Katara thought about that her seriousness came out. "Zuko as much as I love hanging with you what are we going to do? I mean we're stuck here on an island horsing around, when we need to find a village or something."

"I know Katara we've only been here for 1 day and a half, I say we just wait until the storm blows over and in the morning we go look deeper into the forest." Zuko suggested. Katara nodded _"I hope everyone isn't worried, I mean what if something happens? Would Aang be upset…., or would he be happy I'm gone and go off with Toph."_ Katara curled up into a ball. _"Well what about Zuko, these past couple of days have been great with him. I don't know. I would be with Zuko if I could, but what if Aang is making a mistake, and he wants me back do I go? After all he left me first, and then there is Zuko." _ She looked up at Zuko who was messing with the fire. _"Zuko has always been there for me, I haven't felt this happy with someone ever since I was with Aang, but then he left me and fell in love with another woman. If I am in love with…. With Zuko I don't want him to leave me. How do I tell him the truth?" _"Zuko…" She looked at him with those big blue eyes. "Hey Katara were going to be okay."

He went over and sat by her, "You know when I was little I didn't like storms, but my mom would always be there like the time I ran away…._ Zuko had been around 9 years old and had lost a fight against Azula and his dad for the like billionth time called him a weak link in the family. Zuko had had enough and ran away but quickly got lost in the fire nation's capitol. Stores were closing due to weather change, Zuko saw as one after one shop close, and people leave. Zuko got really scared and started to cry as the rain fell. Then he saw a lady come over by him._

_ "It's okay Zuko let's go home." His mother picked him up and carried him home and put him in bed. "Mommy I'm scared." Zuko said as he sniffled. "Why should you dear son? Do you not know what it means when it's raining?" Zuko shook he head. "Well a long, long time ago this little waterbending boy, about your age, grew up the only one who couldn't bend. As hard as he tried he couldn't produce water, until one day an evil Sun spirit dried up the whole tribe's water supply. Everyone was in need of water, if no one brought back the rain they all would die. One day the little boy decided to change that and challenged on the evil spirit, and do you know what happened?" little Zuko shook his head._

_ "He tricked the spirit into thinking he was a waterbender by the help of some friends. Once he convinced the spirit he was powerful he would trade his powers for water, and of course the spirit hesitated but knew the power of a water bender would make him the most powerful spirit." Zuko's eyes widened, "More than Agni?" Zuko asked? "Yes because Water and Fire are very strong alone but together they are stronger." Zuko always cherished those words. "Anyways so the spirit undid the curse, but he took the boys life and as hard as he tried he couldn't waterbend the evil spirit was upset, but the spirit La banished him far away from that land because of what the boy had done to save his tribe. She couldn't restore his life but she made him the spirit of rain, so he would be known as the boy who brought back water to the tribe. So as it is said every time it rains his family is honored by him, we should rejoice to for he has saved us from a drought, and most of all it shows how good comes out of all bad." She smiled at her half asleep son, "Goodnight my prince."_

…. "And then she left me to rest that night." Zuko said finishing the story. "That's a beautiful story." Katara stated. "Yeah it always gave me hope." Katara loved hearing Zuko's stories, she loved listening to him he just fascinates her. _"Maybe if I told him things can change for the best, after all I think I love him. I mean La what do those dreams mean and those signs you gave me, and when he touches me..." _Katara grabbed his hand, "Zuko?" He looked at her "Yeah." Katara looked sad, "No one knows I'm with you."She whispered. "What?" Zuko moved his hand away from hers.

"I snuck onto you ship that night. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner, but we were together, and I was still hurt from seeing Aang kiss Toph."

"Wait? What!" Zuko interrupted her he quickly got up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Zuko!" she cried

"No! You lied to me! And I thought…" Zuko shook his head.

"Where are you going Zuko?" She said as he opened the door. "Does it matter? You shouldn't have come, you should've stayed. You shouldn't have come on the ship or come to the fire nation." Katara gasped, "Zuko!" He shut the door behind him as he walked out into the storm.

Katara cried and cried. _"Great, great now he HATES me what else can get worse." _

"_Umm he leaves you?"_ another voice in her head.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who do you think I am? I'm your damn conscience, and this move might have been your best yet."_

Katara rolled her eyes. _"Yeah because making him mad and leaving me is just a great move." "Okay, I take it back, but you know what would be your greatest move? If you move your sorry ass out that door and apologize." _Katara laughed at how so much her conscience sounded like Toph.

"_Why do you sound like Toph?"_She asked it.

"_Well, probably because she motivates you the most, and she's the one you need to her this from the most, Aang doesn't love you."_

"_You know that doesn't help whatsoever." _Katara thought angrily.

"_Well at one point you're going to have to face the facts hon, and why does it matter you never really loved him in the first place; you only loved him as a friend." _Katara thought about it, _"I guess that's true." _She confessed. _"Then don't let this one slip away because you love him and he loves you." _

"_How would you know that?" _

"_Because you know it deep down in your heart that it's true. Now go and get him before he does something stupid." _Katara smiled and left the hut.

Katara looked all around the island for Zuko. Then she saw a guy standing in front of the sea. "Zuko!" She yelled over the rain. He turned around and walked away from her.

"Will you please listen?" She shouted at him.

"Listen to what more lies? I trusted you Katara, but you diminished our trust the second you got on that ship."

"Stop acting so childish Zuko!"

"ME! I'm the acting childish? Right because last time I checked were not 16 anymore, we don't just sneak out with somebody without telling anyone." Zuko laughed, "You know I don't know what hurts more the fact that you lied, or the fact that you came not to help me look for my mom, but to get away from Aang."

"How dare you say that? I wanted to help you, I also wanted to leave Aang, and I'm sorry Zuko I guess I just wanted him to feel the way I have felt for the past 2 years!"

"Oh my gods will you ever shut up about him! All I hear is Aang this, and Aang that! Basically this whole trip for you is just a way to make Aang feel bad? Wow bravo Katara!"

"Why the hell does it matter Zuko! So what if I miss Aang he was my boyfriend kind of gives me a right doesn't it?"

"No! Not when it's me staying there beside you when you need me! Gods it's like your blind Katara! I love you!" Zuko finally admitted. He huffed and puffed, "But I refuse to love a woman who just uses me to get back on a man who cheated on her. I especially won't love a woman who lies!" He spat and walked away.

Katara was breathless,_ "Did he just say he loved me?" _For some reason Katara was pissed, she was trying to make him understand that she loved him too, so she ran up to him.

"You know what Zuko fine hate me! But I hope you know that it's has been hard for me because I don't love Aang. You know why? Because he doesn't talk to me the way you do, because he doesn't care for me the way you do, because I don't love him how I love you! It has been confusing me since the day I heard I was going to see you again. But if you want to hate me because, I'm sorry that I snuck away with you then it's your loss." She let out a breath of frustration and turned around to go back to the cabin.

Zuko grabbed her arm and fiercely kissed her lips. Katara's heart did a filp as he caught her by surprise, but then she ran her fingers through his wet hair. Now this kiss Katara will remember! He had his hand on her neck and then he slowly pulled away. Breathing hard he asked her, "You do love me?" Katara nodded, "Ever since I first saw your beautiful eyes, it just took me a while to realize it." Zuko smiled, "I love you too." He put his hand through her hair, and the other one around her waist, and kissed her again this time with more passion, he had wanted this for a while now and he was going to enjoy it. He kissed her until his tongue started to trace her bottom lip, and Katara slowly parted her lips and he darted inside her mouth. She tasted sweet; kind of like sea salt, Zuko loved it! He just devoured her mouth. Katara tried to keep up with his pace but he was moving too fast so she gave up and just let him kiss her.

He tilted her head a little bit for more access. It was the perfect rain kiss but after awhile standing there kissing each other they realized it still was raining. Zuko let go of her lips and looked up at the sky and then at Katara and smiled, "I think I finally found the good in all this bad." Katara smiled back at him. "Let's get out this rain." He picked her up and kissed her until they got to the cabin. There he kept kissing her, guess he wanted to really make up for all those times he wanted to. Then things got a little out of hand as he started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck.

"Oh, Zuko…" She breathed; she meant to say "No, Zuko." But she was enjoying this too much.

He sucked on her neck then her ears; he then learned she has a little G-spot behind the back of her ear. He basically kissed her whole body and started to reach for her sash, but Katara stopped him.

"This is so great in many ways, but I can't…. Uh-ehmm, do that… Kind of against watertribe rules, at least not until I'm married I can't." She blushed

"Oh! I'm so sorry Katara!" He got up from on top of her, "Sorry I just, I'm, I'm in love with everything about you and I kind of just got carried away."

"It's okay, I just umm have to stick to this moral so you'll have to wait."

Zuko looked at her she was, so different than Mai, Mai was definitely not a virgin their first time, he could've cared less who it was for her first, but Katara was different she has a lot more class and dignity than Mai did. Mai probably wouldn't care if they were wet and on dirt, yeah perfect place for the first time. "Your worth the wait." He told Katara.

Katara smiled and kissed him one last time, and then waterbended the rain off of them. "We have a big day tomorrow." She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. "Goodnight, _love._" She said as she cuddled up under him. Zuko put an arm around her. "Goodnight love."

* * *

**A/N Sooooooooo Whatcha think!** I think it's awesome there together now! And Zuko is such a gent he wants to wait for her! Okay sp plz plz plz **REVIEW** that always helps and thinks for reading!


	13. To Zuko's Mom's House We Go

**A/N **Hey guys look whose updated FINALLY! Sorry took so long but I did it. and this isn't probablly what you guys are hoping for but the next chapter will be trust me... And with that said enjoy!

* * *

Zuko woke up to a Katara sleeping right beside him clutching on to his shirt. Then memories of last night flooded back, Katara told him she loves him. Not only did they confess their love, but they kissed, and it would've gone further if it wasn't for Katara's tribe rules. Zuko didn't have a problem with that at all; the only thing that was bothering him was the whole "you have to be married." Zuko loved Katara to his heart's content, but would she want to marry him? He thought about marrying her for a while, calling her Katara of the Southern watertribe, and The Firelord's wife had a nice ring to it. Then again what would the nation think or council. _"Why would it matter to me? I love her and if I want to spend the rest of my life with her then I should, no I will." _Zuko thought.

He looked down at sleeping Katara as always just beautiful; he couldn't help but to kiss her. He softly kissed her lips. Katara slowly woke up and groaned. "Good morning love." Zuko whispered. Katara loved hearing him call her that. She stretched and smiled, "Good morning love." She said as she sat up.

We need to go ahead and pack some food in that pack and head out."Zuko told her

"But it's so early." She groaned.

"Oh come on Katara."He said to her as he put on his shoes and stuff.

She pouted at him, "I don't want to go."

"Well then you're going to miss out." He said as he dehydrated the meat,and started to pack it.

"On what walking? Yeah I don't want to miss out on that."She said sarcastically

"No on this." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm… I don't know if I'm not entirely motivated." She teased. Zuko laughed and kissed her on the lips softly at first, but Katara kissed deeper. Then as their lips separated Katara smiled, "Okay I'll go, only if you promise to always kiss me like that." Zuko smiled. "From now and always, I promise to always love you and more." Katara then was convinced and started to get ready.

So as they set off into the woods Katara stopped, "Wait Zuko." She went back to the little shack, and got a sharp rock. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm carving our initials, in remembrance of the day I told the man I love that I love him." She drew a Z + K on the wood. "Kind of chessy, huh?" she said as she ran back. Zuko looked back at that pathetic shack they made out of wood, "No, it's perfect." Katara smiled at him, and then they both went into the forest.

* * *

[About a day ago, just after the ship had been attacked.] "Lord Ij-eo what do we do now?" The captain asked him. "They think they can just get away that easily." He mumbled to himself. "We go find them." He told him. "But sir, how will we know where they went?" The captain asked. "I'm guessing they went to go find his mother, but if not we still search for him, and when we find him I want revenge." The captain nodded as he helped Ij-eo out of his chair onto his crutches, his left leg was gone.

* * *

"Katara how do you read this map?" Zuko asked as he tried to decipher it. "It's really easy just put it up to light and follow the other route." Zuko tried it and nodded, "Oh, wow I would've never known. This doesn't make any sense that way isn't north." Katara grabbed it from him, "Yeah, we're still missing something." She tried to read it then saw this mountain and looked at the map there was the same mountain but the path wasn't leading to it. Katara looked at the other compass rose on the map it was pointing at the mountain. Katara ran towards the mountain. "Katara, where are you going?" Zuko asked as he followed her. She ran through the woods to the mountain, but almost fell off a cliff, if Zuko hadn't have caught her. "Next time, tell me where you're going." He said as he protectively grabbed her. "I'm sorry, but you see that mountain?" Zuko nodded, "Well I think that's where we need to go, but this is a problem." She looked down the cliff.

Zuko sighed. Now what are they going to do, how will they get across. They sat and thought for a while until Zuko said, "Well…. We made it this far." He sounded as if he gave up. "No we're not giving up just only there was a bridge or something…" Katara said looking for some way around this. The cliff was deep, but it wasn't too far away from the other side, down at the bottom was water. Katara took a deep breath and lifted all the water into the air and then froze up an ice bridge. Then she dusted off her hands, "There now we have a bridge, problem solved." She smiled. Zuko rolled his eyes and slowly walked across with her.

After walking for a while they were way far from their camping site, and were about 10 miles away from the mountain. It was getting late, "We should stop here." Katara nodded as she wiped the sweat from her brow, and dropped her things. "We'll sleep here and in the morning we climb the mountain and see what's on the other side." Katara breathed heavily, "I'm so tired I think I just am going to go to sleep." Zuko nodded, "I'll survey out surroundings." He said as he left Katara sleeping.

* * *

Ij-eo's ship came close to a view of an island. "Lord, is that it?" asked the captain. "Yes, let's visit our old friends."

* * *

Once Zuko came back he could tell Katara wasn't asleep, the way she was sleeping was way different from her usual way. _"She thinks she can trick me. Well two can play at that game." _He walked over by her and softly moved her hair away behind her ear, and breathed on her neck. Katara shivered at his warm breath, she opened one eye. Zuko softly touched his lips up her neck and then got to her ear and traced his teeth around it. Katara slightly moved, smiling a little bit and then he whispered, "Goodnight." and moved to the other side of the campsite. Katara frowned at the feel of cool air brushing against her hot skin, as Zuko left. "_Well damn…." _She thought as she got up and moved over by him, and slept next to him. "I knew you weren't sleep."He smirked knowing Katara was frustrated. "Shut-up, and just put your arms around me." Zuko smiled, "As you wish." He said as they both fell asleep.

They woke up and set off for the journey, over the mountain. They didn't have to climb it, to be honest out of all the "mountains" they've "climbed" through together this one was by far the easiest. They weren't too far from the top when it started to get dark, and once again they were tired, so they stopped in a cave which had the most gorgeous view of a sunset over the water. "Zuko come here, and look at this." Zuko walked over by her and watched the sun began to disappear among the water.

"It's so beautiful." Katara said as she laid her head on his shoulder, Zuko smiled at her and put his arm over her. Katara looked up at Zuko, whose hair was blowing in the wind, and he looked so fierce with his chiseled facial features. Her heart skipped twice as fast. Zuko caught her staring at him and he looked her dead in the eye and kissed her. Katars heart jolted as this seemed all too real! She loved being able to kiss Zuko it felt so great! "I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself." He whispered against her lips. Then Katara looked into his eyes again and entangled her fingers with his hair, "I've loved you for so long, and it feels great to have you, but I want to make sure this is real because I don't want to lose you unlike Aang." She told him still with their heads touching. "This is real Katara, I've always had this piece in me that was missing, and I would notice it every day, every morning I woke up, and then I realized that I am in love with you! Each day that I don't have you, each day I can't experience with you, puts this dying ache in my chest. Now that I have you I feel like this is so unreal, like a dream, and that's just when I'm next to you, and when you kiss me, it's like nothing else could matter, nothing at all." He reassured her. Katara then took the initiative to kiss him full on, taking all control, which Zuko liked. She passionately kissed him and didn't stop until she absolutely HAD to breathe. "Wo-" before Zuko could even get his word out, Katara catches his lips again with surprise and with so much passion and fierce it wasn't funny. She was standing on her tip-toes, and balling her fist up to his shirt, it just proved how intense she kissed him. After letting go again, she panted and kissed his nose, "Goodnight." She said and walked over to a corner of the cave. Zukos lips were tingling so much is tickled, he couldn't refrain from smiling, and he was so breathe taken by her, literally. So he stood there for about a good 5 minutes with this stupid smile on his face thinking,_ "Damn, what a woman."_

Ij-eo and his crew had made it to the island, "You see that mountain boys, there is no way they could've climbed it by no we head there tonight, and they wait for a surprise in the morning." He grinned as they set fire to Zuko and Katara's cabin, and there burned the Z+K heart.

* * *

**A/N** What is this "forgotten" guys problem? Lol well we will know EVERYTHING next chapter I want to thank you guys for the encouragement and reviews, you guys are just AWESOME cookies for you all! And yep that is it! Thank you **REVIEW!plz k bye!**


	14. Capture

**A/N **New chapter yay! Thanks for the support guys love it hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:**... are you serious we've established this...

* * *

Katara heard something in the middle of the night, and woke up, Zuko was dead asleep. So she didn't want to wake him, and went to go see where the noise came from. She walked outside and looked around, nothing. She shook her head and thought it was just her imagination, until she turned around and someone grabbed her.

Zuko woke up and turned to reach for Katara but she was gone. "Katara?" he yelled, then he heard a muffled yell, and movement. He ran outside and saw that man again he as holding Katara, who was all bonded together. Soldiers came out of the cave, and the shadows to surround them. Zuko got into a fighting stance, "Let her go." He told Ij-eo. Zuko's tempered rose as he watched him laugh, and then nodded at the soldiers, who closed in on Zuko and knocked him out.

Katara woke up in a small tent tied to a pole. She squirmed around trying to get loose, but froze when she heard someone else. "Zuko?" she asked, the man also tied to the pole with her. Zuko shook his head waking up too, "Katara?" he asked in response. Katara wiggled with joy, "Zuko! Are you okay? Did anything happen?" she whispered carefully. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked back. "Yeah, but I want to get out of these ropes."

Zuko agreed with her and tried to break out, he could've burned the rope, but something wasn't letting him. "I can't break free, were gonna have to try something else." Katara sighed out a breath of frustration. Then someone came into the tent, "Who the hell are you?" Zuko asked, a little bit angry. The man didn't respond he just untied the both of them and brought them outside. Outside a bunch of men were eating, laughing and talking, but it all became silent when they walked outside.

"Play it cool." Zuko whispered into Katars ear. They were pushed and guided by the man, from table to table. Glares and stares passed Zuko and Katara, Katara knew Zuko couldn't stop these men from hurting her no matter how much he wanted to.

They walked across into another tent that was fairly nice and big. Inside there was a man eating, Ij-eo. "Welcome!" he swallowed his food. Katara and Zuko stood and stared at him. Ij-eo took a sip of his wine, and stared back, "Well, this is awkward." He smiled, but just got icy glares back. "Okay, sit down." Katara and Zuko slowly sat down, with their hands still tied. "So how was your morning?" He asked them another dumb question. Then he took his goblet he was drinking from, and gestured it to them. "Wine?" he asked them stupidly again. "Cut the bullshit please." Zuko told him. Ij-eo took another sip of his wine and put down the cup, "Jeez, I was just being polite." "Why are we here?" Katara asked him forwardly. "Hmm, okay, I see you want some answers." He told the man who brought them here to leave. "Sorry he's a weird on he doesn't talk much." Once again Katara and Zuko just stared at him. "Okay, so you're here as my prisoners. At least until I rule the fire nation and set Ozai free, then you're both going to die…. Sorry." He said insincere. "Why do you want to rule the fire nation?" Katara asked, "And how does setting Ozai free help?" Zuko added. "Ugh…Well I hate going into my past, but considering that we're brothers, in all I…." "What?! We're brothers?" Zuko yelled. "Well half brother, shhh let me tell my story." Zuko just glared at him, and clenched his jaw. "Okay, tell your story." Katara said noticing Zuko was about to blow a fuse.

"Okay well 2 years before you were born, your father had your mom, and a mistress. Who he one night he got knocked up. Well my mother, the skank that she is, threatened him to give her money, or this was going public that prince Ozai left a girl by herself on her own with a child. So as any man would do he got the money to get rid of me. About a year later he got married and a year after that, little baby Zuko was born. So my mom and I struggled through while you lived the good life. My mom was a whore, no other way to explain it, but that's how we got around well at least she did. 8 years later my mom got very sick and died, she left a will and all that was on it was she gave me to Ozai my father, who basically banished me off to this island to die. I was 12 years old alone out here, when I found a small village of outcast that Ozai left to die.

I later met your mom who came to this island to help out with sick people, and the ones who needed care. She was such a sweet lady, but I hated her, she was the woman Ozai choose over my mom, I could've been living the good life if it wasn't for her. For the longest I avoided her until I got sick and she found me lying on the ground half dead, she took me in and doctored me. She would sit and stare at me the longest the days I was in recovery, one day I asked her why does she stare at me. She said that I look like her son who is not with her anymore. I didn't have the guts to tell her I was Ozai's son, but I did talk to her about my troubled life and that I was given the name Ij-eo because no one really cared about me. For about a couple of years later we were able to leave, and I wanted her to come with me, but she said she needed to stay to help people here. I felt bad leaving on a ship that is mostly likely never coming back, so I told her the truth about who I was and that her husband abandon me. She was so upset that she started to cry, and I comforted her, but she told me to go and leave this place because she said I deserve better….. She said for me to go and make something of myself to prove Ozai wrong, to show him that I made it. Then she gave me her necklace and told me if I ever met her son, you, to show it to you to prove that she is still alive."

Katara and Zuko both sat there for a second and took it all in, "I don't understand, you want to ruin my father and show him you're still alive and you don't need him right?" Zuko asked, and Ij-eo nodded. "Then why do you want to get him out of prison, and why kill me?" Ij-eo looked at him and smiled, "You see I want to make better of myself right? So I thought it would be best to become Firelord, first I'll a set your father free, and he'll be so thankful he'll put all his trust in me, that's when I'll kill him too and become firelord! That is all I want is the power that I never had, the chance to be king! Now I'm starting to rethink killing you, after all I am the oldest so I am the next to take the crown, or I can just kill you now and become Firelord in a heartbeat."

"Then why don't you do that?" Zuko thought I was absolutely ridiculous to go through all that when you can just take an easier way out. "Why? Because your mother was the only one who cared about me, I'm honoring her by keeping your life. I'm also doing me, her, and you a favor by killing your father." Zuko thought for a second, "Why become Firelord though?" Zuko asked. "It was always my rightful place, you were never supposed to become Firelord it was suppose to be me! While I was a street rat eating food from trash bins, you ate gourmet food every night while a servant draws you a warm bubble bath! I am killing OUR father for all the people he has tormented, but becoming Firelord, that's for me to get back 19 years of suffering!"

Zuko gulped and sighed, "I understand, but I thought you supported the ideas of my father? Well at least that's what you said." "That was a lie I could care less about the 100 year war, I was trying hurry up and finish this off and capture you guys, after capturing you. Your crew and soldiers are very good, just not good enough. Your stupid captain took my leg." Ij-eo showed them his bandaged nub, and pointed and the wooden leg in the corner next to his cane.

"Too bad he didn't live; he would've been an excellent fighter. Now he's at the bottom of the ocean along with the rest of that old piece of junk you call a ship." Zuko almost lunged at him, but he kept his cool. "Well how did you get so many to help you?" Katara asked. "Well no one else knows my story, I just use the excuse that we want Ozai back, and they believe me, many people will do anything to have Ozai back."

They sat there for a long moment sitting there thinking. "Well, if that's it I can get someone to take you back to your tent and untie you and feed you." Zuko after sitting there in frustration he asked, "Why can't I burn off the rope?" Ij-eo smiled, "Well after knocking you out we injected a serum into you that blocks off your chi and you can't bend." Zuko swear under his breath.

After that another man walked inside and guided them to their tent and gave them food. He untied the ropes from them and left them to eat. Before anyone said anything Katara got up and hugged Zuko. He held on to her tightly, and kissed her head before letting her go. "Do you know how hard it was not to be able to move or not touch you?" Katara told him. Zuko smiled at her,he liked it that she still loves him, it all wasn't in his head.

"But it's strange why would they just leave us untied?" Katara asked as she tried and tried to waterbend with the water they were given. "Guards." Zuko pointed at the shadows standing outside. "Well, what do we do?" she asked him as she smelled the bread and tasted it. "We see how this all plays out, hopefully soon we can come up with some sort of plan." Katara nodded, "What about our bending, do you think it'll come back?"

Zuko nodded and moved closer by her. "It'll have to wear off some time; they're probably going to inject us again, the serum might be in our food." Katara quickly spitted out the bread after he said that. "We're just going to have to make the best of this." Zuko told her. Katara moved over to his lap and sat in it, as she put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. "I kind of feel bad for him." She told Zuko, he just put his arm around her, "I don't. I know how it feels to be abandoned at least he had his mother, I lost mine, and the funny thing is he got to have my mother after he lost his." Zuko said jealously. "I'm pretty sure your mom still misses you, no matter how many boys show up on her doorstep." Katara reassured him. Zuko kissed Katara's head again, "Thanks." He whispered.

Katara closed her eyes and hummed an old southern water tribe song that it made her think of home. "Zuko, you probably think I'm being selfish, or heartless to actually feel homesick right now, I mean I really miss the icy, snowy grounds and hills." Zuko laughed at her, "I miss home too, I'd rather be writing the most boring letter about a law that has not become legal yet, than dealing with this. But you know the only thing I like better about this?" Zuko asked her. "What?" She asked looking him in his golden eyes. "The fact that you're here with me, makes it all better." Katara laughed at his stupid response. "What? It's true! I mean you're the one I want to be with. Everything I go through or anything that I need to help with I want you there more than anything, you just make things better." Katara grinned, "Yeah I guess I kind of like having you here with me too." Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay, I like having you here a lot. I know I'm safe with you, when you hold me like this I just know everything will be okay."Katara said truthfully. Zuko kissed her softly, and then just held her. He realized that he does want to be with her forever and wants to marry her. _"Not now, once this is over we can get married, and we can start our lives together have kids…"_ He then felt Katara's body go heavy, she fell asleep. Zuko leaned against the pole and fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N **Hoped you liked this chapter leave suggestion and what you think by leaving a **REVIEW** thanks for reading stay awesome!


	15. We're Brothers Right?

**A/N Happy belated Valentines day hope your day was full of love! How many of you have heard Bruno Mars's new song When I Was Your Man I think that song totally fits Aang right it's like he's singing it for Zuko and Katara? Anyways how are you guys? Good? Yay! Well I'm happy your happy! Love ya mean it hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Who owns Atla yeah not me...**

* * *

Zuko woke up and looked down at Katara's body clutching on to him. _"I need to get her away from here so she can be safe." _He tightened his grip around her it was still very early, so he didn't wake her up, but he did pull her closer to him. _"I will do whatever it takes to get Katara home safe."_ He promised himself that, but he also vowed to take down his half brother along the way.

After a while two guards came in and snatched the up and tied them in ropes again. Katara shrieked as they violently woke her up and tied her up. They both were taken to an ostrich to be tied on and taken away.

"Where are you taking us?" Katara asked Ij-eo, who was commanding people around as they packed up tents.

"I'm taking you back to my secret head quarters which are a LOOONNG way from here so we're just going have to visit a little village here soon to get more supplies for our journey."

Zuko know they needed to come up with a plan before they were out at sea again. It was still early the sun was still rising, Katara looked very agitated. Zuko laughed at how confused and sleepy she looked. After all they ripped her from her dreams; he wondered what she was dreaming about. Katara notice Zuko looking at her, so she grabbed his hand and refused to let go as they tried to put them on separate ostrich-horses.

"Let them sit together." Ij-eo told the soldier.

"But who will direct the ostrich?" The man asked trying to fight Katara who was moving around prying herself loose from his grasp.

"Here, just tie them to my horse." He directed the soldier. Katara and Zuko both got tied to the same horse, as the horse was tied to Ij-eo's horse.

Zuko thought how this is going to work the next time they stop him and Katara will escape but how? As Zuko wondered they both were offered water. Katara looked at him, knowing that the water may have some type of poison in it. Zuko knew it was either take it now or fight all these man just to make him drink some water, so he nodded to her and they took a sip.

Zuko regretted doing that as he felt his body temperature lower, as if the flame inside him had burn out. He felt dizzy to, he then blacked out.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she tried to nudge him awake with her bonded hands.

"He'll be fine; he just is adjusting to the changes going on in his body." Ij-eo told Katara, and then he just casually told the horses and men to keep moving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Katara was so angry, not only had they woke her up way to early, but they just knocked out her boyfriend. Ij-eo just laughed, "Let me guess you must be Katara of the Southern water tribe?" Katara rolled her eyes; this man is crazy she thought.

"Isn't the Avatar your boyfriend?" Ij-eo asked curiously. Katara didn't respond. "Because it seems you're taking a huge favor in my brother." Katara looked down. "Oh, so are you like my brother's mistress or something?" Katara gasped, "NO! Ugh, why do you care anyways?"

"Well I haven't exactly been up to date on the Avatar and his friends, but the way you linger around with my brother seems to me your cheating on the Avatar. Well unless you both broke up." Ij-eo said now playing with her emotions.

"Well…. We, we are not exactly together…." Katara said now realizing she never officially broke up with Aang.

"Wait you and the Avatar, or you and Zuko." Ij-eo asked now confused as to what she means.

"Me and Aang… We just left off on bad terms." She told him. Ij-eo raised an eyebrow. "So is my brother like some type of pay back?" Katara shook her head violently, "No, no, no! I… Ugh it's complicated."

"So you are cheating on the Avatar?" Ij-eo asked since apparently they're technically still together.

"No! I am not! He cheated on me!" Katara said as her temper started to rise, he was asking too many questions. The pain of what happened that night started to come back.

"So Zuko is some sort of pay back, wow I thought you were better than that." Ij-eo smirked. Katara's eyes stung as she sat in silence, _"No no no no! I love Zuko I'm not cheating… No!"_ Katara's head swarmed with these thoughts, she felt as if she were a whore. Katara began to cry.

Ij-eo turned around and saw her in tears. "Okay, so is it true?" he asked.

"No! It's not! I love Zuko! I just needed my space from Aang." She said sniffing. Ij-eo didn't say anything else; she apparently still had not figured all of it out. Katara felt distant from Zuko as those thoughts filled her head.

When Zuko woke up he felt sick luckily they had stopped for a rest break. He walked over by a bush and leaned over a bush waiting to throw up. He sat down after realizing he can't puke, and just savored the feeling of sitting down and not moving. After regaining stability he saw Katara who was looking sad and confused. The good guy Zuko is he got up and pulled her to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in the nook of her neck.

He kissed her shoulder, and tightened his grip on her. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

Katara moved away from him and shook her head, "Nothing." She lied.

"That's crap. Katara I know your upset with something, you always cross your arms, or start messing with your hair and tapping your foot." Zuko pointed it out to her. Katara blushed and put her hands down.

"Nothing is wrong." She rolled her eyes at him and walked away to get back on the ostrich-horse. Zuko just stood there and scratched his head confused.

After getting on the horse Katara wouldn't touch him or anything she just completely avoided him. They walked for a good few hours in total silence until it got dark. "The village isn't far. We'll stop here and then leave in the morning, where then our plan will take action." Ij-eo stated, the soldiers cheered and got ready to camp.

They untied Zuko and Katara again. "Katara?" Zuko asked her still knowing she's upset.

"Yeah?" she responded. She was sitting against a tree watching the fire the other guys started.

Zuko walked over to her and sat by her. Katara scooted away. "What's going on with you? Why can't I be close to you?" Zuko asked angrily. Katara looked away from his eyes it just hurt to look in his eyes. _"Oh no, she doesn't love me like she thought she did. No!" _He reached for her hand, but Katara moved it away. Katara's eyes stung with tears, she wanted to kiss him and hold on to him forever, but it's so hard to now without feeling wrong. "Fine." Zuko said clenching the ground anger built inside him. He stormed away and rushed into Ij-eo's tent, not caring about the guards standing around.

"This is your fault!" Zuko screamed at Ij-eo, the guards rushed inde after him. "Umm do you know what knocking is?" Ij-eo said as he finished drinking. "You're one HORRIBLE brother!" Zuko yelled at him.

"You're just now figuring this out?" Ij-eo looked him up and down.

Zuko fell to his knees. "You can have it all!" Zuko cried the guards backed away from him some left. Ij-eo felt a little disturbed by this he didn't know what to do. "Umm what's wrong?" ij-eo asked not knowing what to say.

"She doesn't love me anymore! She probably wants Aang! She loved me before you came into the picture this is your fault!" Zuko told him. Ij-eo sighed, and told the guards to go. "Hey stop your crying and be a man! What's wrong with you?" Ij-eo sounded disgusted at Zuko's pitiful behavior.

"I love her! I don't know what happened, or what you did to make her stop loving me, but I don't care anymore!" Zuko sulked as he was on the ground kneeled over. "She means so much to me, if I lose her I lose it all!" Zuko whispered into his hands.

"Stop this immediately!" Ij-eo commanded he had no idea how to comfort a younger brother. After watching Zuko sulk, for an hour he quickly got annoyed and shook Zuko. "What are you talking about? Of course she loves you, she came this far right?"

Zuko shook his head," No, I'm starting to think she just came because of Aang."

Ij-eo nodded now understanding what this was all about, he started to laugh. "She's just mad because she is in love with you. I'm guessing she didn't tell you she hasn't broken up with the Avatar yet." Ij-eo told him.

Zuko immediately got up "What? Are you serious?" Zuko said now getting angry at Katara. "But! She does love you, it's just she's having a difficult time sleeping around with you while she is technically still with Aang." Ij-eo told him."We're not doing anything like that….yet and I guess that's reasonable…"

Zuko looked up and saw Ij-eo's hand on his back. At the same time the both quickly regained their cool, and acted as if they didn't just have a moment. It was really awkward afterwards, Zuko coughed, "Umm well yeah whatever, I'm going to go back to my uh tent." Zuko shuffled off awkwardly.

"_Did we just have a brotherly moment?"_ Ij-eo thought. He smiled he never had a family, he actually felt good about comforting Zuko. He just shook his head. _"No time for 'families' focus on becoming firelord." _He repeated to himself. Although he had that very, very, very, very, small feeling that maybe being Firelord didn't really matter. He was now just as confused as everyone else. He decided to talk a walk and think.

Zuko walked scratched his head everything just got all weird. _"Did he actually care about me?" _Zuko thought as he walked away from Ij-eo's tent. Then he turned and saw Ij-eo leaving and talking to the guards. After that Ij-eo left and the soldiers were watching him. Zuko just shook his head and saw Katara pushing this huge guy away.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled at the man. "Come on waterbender I heard of your kind, and I heard of what you can do." He said to here in a disgustingly manner.

"Get away from me!" Katara yelled. Zuko pushed the man away from her and stood in front of Katara. "Oh is this your boyfriend?" the man looked Zuko up and down and laughed. "Wow a pretty lady like you can do better." Zuko sneered at the man. "Come on, you can just come to my tent and say hi to a couple of my friends." He said pushing Zuko out the way and grabbing Katara.

"Let her go." Zuko said firmly in a fighting stance.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do, you can't firebend remember?" the man laughed.

Zuko saw someone's bag with a dagger in it he quickly grabbed it and pointed at the man. "I maybe can't firebend right now but you can't take my swordsmanship away."

The guy smiled, "Okay one on one whoever wins gets the girl."

Katara shook her head "Zuko please don't be stupid!"

"Deal." Zuko thought it was a perfect way to see if he could get Katara back.

The man smiled. "Here use a real sword." The man pulled out two beautiful swords Zuko might have some fun with this.

They both got in to two fighting stances. The man grinned. "On my count, one…. Two….. Three." Zuko gulped.

* * *

**A/N Oh snap it's about to go down! I'm for Zuko who are you for? lol okay yeah that's it the next chapter will be pretty intense I mean whats better than a fighting Zuko! k hope you enjoyed this chapter Love you BYEEEE! Oh Yeah and REVIEW**


	16. A Fight That Won and Lost

**A/N** I thought this chapter would be longer oh well. But how is u guys, good? yay! Life's good for me writing chapters like crazy!This ones a little sad, hope you like it and yeah that is pretty much it. Hope you like it!

**Discla...blah blah...**

* * *

The soldier charged for Zuko and Zuko dodged his attack. "Zuko stop it!" Katara yelled at him.

"Why? I mean I get you in the end right? Oh yeah that's right your terrified of me touching you." Zuko said as he slashed swords with the man.

"Damn it Zuko! I love it when you touch me and hold me! I just realized that I can't do all that with you without feeling bad." Katara told him.

"Feeling bad? Oh I see your talking about Aang, the guy who is your 'boyfriend'!" Zuko spat. He was very angry and was starting to not control his anger.

"Oh Zuko I swear you can be so selfish and inconsiderate!" She yelled.

Zuko laughed, "I'm inconsiderate and selfish? Do you not see me fighting for my life to protect you? Not only now but in many other incidents."

"Katara, I just hope you know that I'm not mad that you never broke up with Aang and snuck on my ship for comfort. I'm just angry because you don't talk to me and tell me why you're upset or you know the truth! I've told you things I have never even told my mom or my uncle, I trust you and I need you to trust me." He begged as he fought the guy slightly losing.

"I promise you Zuko is I guess I'm just afraid if I tell you the truth you'll leave me, I promise you I'm deeply in love with you I'm just scared." Katara told him truthfully Zuko smiled and the guy charged for Zuko, who was unaware. Luckily Katara grabbed the discarded dagger and stabbed the man before he could kill Zuko. Katara quickly let go of the dagger, "Oh no." She had killed the man; he fell to the ground dead. Soon the soldiers noticed and became angry and advanced toward them.

"Zuko what do we do?" Katara said grabbing the dagger and holding it up.

"Well I was planning to escape later tonight, but we might have to do it now. We fight our way through, Ij-eo's gone so we leave and find my mother and get off this treacherous island." Zuko told her.

"But only us taking all of them on?" Katara asked worried.

Zuko grabbed her hand. "Its okay we got this there isn't that many and they can't be any worse than Azula." Katara smiled and got in a fighting stance as the soldiers drew their weapons.

They fought and knocked out most of them. Zuko had grabbed the two swords he used to fight the man and used it to his own advantage. Some were killed some just ran away noticing that they were actually losing. While Katara fought for their lives one man was crying over the dead guy's body. After nearly scaring away all of them, there was just that one guy who was crying. Zuko felt very powerful, he looked around and everyone was gone except for that one guy crying who Zuko didn't see. More storm clouds rumbled "Let's leave, Katara are you okay?" he asked her, she had some cuts and bruises but nothing serious. "Yeah I'm fine- ZUKO!" Katara screamed

The man who was crying ran over and cut Zuko. Zuko fell and hit the ground, then the guy ran towards Katara but before he could reach her a sword was stabbed through him. The man fell dead. "Ij-eo?" Katara asked shocked.

"Why the hell don't you guys ever just stay put? What the hell happened here where are all my…" Then he saw Katara fall to her knees over Zuko. "Zuko?" Tears stung her eyes. Ij-eo gulped, it was pretty bad Zuko was losing A LOT of blood. Ij-eo shook his head, "I go to walk for one second and you get yourselves killed!"

"Shut-up!" Katara cried. She grabbed Zuko's hand.

"Zuko?" she whispered.

He looked one last look at her, "Hey beautiful…" he moaned.

"Hey." Katara cried.

"Is it bad?" Zuko croaked out. Katara tears fell fast as she nodded yes.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Katara looked into his golden eyes and shook her head. "It's okay. Shh… I'm alright. Now dry those beautiful blue eyes." Zuko whispered.

"Zuko…" She cried clenching his hand. He took all the energy he had left to lift his hand to her face. "Shh… You told me that you love me right and that's true right?" he asked.

"Of course! I will love you till the day I die and then those days after." Zuko smiled, "I love you too." Then he closed his eyes.

"Zuko? Zuko! Zuko no… No! Wake up! She cried and screamed. "Wake up! No No NO!" Rain began to fall. Ij-eo stood staring at the scene before him. Katara was mad; she turned around to face Ij-eo.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! What a horrible brother are you! I hope you're happy the fire nation is yours! Have fun, you murderer." She yelled at him as she was crying. She turned back to Zuko and tried to bend, but couldn't. Something in Ij-eo clicked watching his brother die, he felt sad and hurt. That's when he ran away.

"Yeah run you coward." She muttered. "Come on!" she screamed in frustration trying to heal Zuko. Then she just gave up and screamed at the rain. She cried for a long time sitting next to Zuko. "No… It's not supposed to happen this way. Please Zuko if you wake up, I'll do anything, and we can leave the fire nation forget Aang. We can go and get married, have a family… Oh we can start a family, we never….. We hadn't even made love… " she cried even more over all the things that now well never happen. Especially making love, she wanted Zuko to be her first, and her last. She cried as the rain fell, and looked at Zuko's dead bloody body, "You promised." She cried holding his cold body, she then softly she kissed his cold stiff lips. She screamed a lot asking the gods why? That's when she prayed to the spirit of rain. "Please just bring him back." She begged and begged. Then the rain started to glow and slow down. Katara was too busy crying to realize what was going on all she remembered was falling asleep.

_****Katara's dream_****

It was really bright outside and the rain was falling, very slow, at first Katara thought it was snow at first but it was defiantly rain. Then she saw a boy on a bench talking to this man. Katara walked over to the bench. It was Zuko in proper Firelord attire, looking very handsome. He was laughing with this boy. "Zuko?" she said, it sounded like an echoing whisper. Zuko turned and looked at her, and Katara saw that silly grin of his when he saw her. He stood up and hugged her, "Katara…" he whispered into her hair. Katara breathed in his smell of hickory wood, she began to cry.

"No don't cry." He comforted her. Katara cried even more. Zuko laughed at her, he wiped her tears away.

"I missed you. I thought you left me, and you promised," Katara whispered as tears fell.

"Yeah, I know but I'm here, and I'm not leaving you." Zuko said. Spirits did he look good, he was glowing; shining as bright as the sun. Zuko smiled at her again, "Oh, I almost forgot meet Bi." Zuko turned around to an empty bench. "Where did he go?" Zuko wondered.

"Is Bi the name of that boy you were talking to?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded, "I don't know where he went…" Zuko scratched his head.

"Oh well come on Katara." Zuko held his hand out for her, she took it and he walked her too this beautiful garden, Katara was in a very beautiful blue-green dress. "Oh this place is beautiful." Katara murmured

"Katara." Zuko said seriously. Katara turned to him, "Yes." He loved the way she looks at him and his way she smiles, she looked beautiful. "We've been blessed by the spirits and gods. They have granted us life, love, and happiness. I just want you to now we have to be grateful with the love we have. I'm tired of fighting, I love you and I always will no matter what." Katara nodded in agreement, "Okay, I agree."

Zuko then softly placed a kiss on her lips…..

_****Dream over****_

Katara woke up in a cold sweat. _"What was that?"_ she thought. Then she looked around and she was in what seemed like bedroom. _"What? Am I in a bed? I must still be dreaming." _Then Katara heard someone move down the hallway. Katara tried to get up and move but she was too weak. The mysterious person entered her room.

"Katara! You're awake!"

* * *

**A/N ** where the crap are they? Anyone got any guess, and dud i thought Katara was gonna kill Ij-eo but no she let him run away, where did he go? OMG and ZUKO he's dead! Right? Or is he not? How will katara live without him? oh the suspense Thnx for the reviews and the encouragement you guys keep me going love ya mean it! Oh also Bi is pronouced Bee so yeah and it means rain lol ;) oh and...**REVIEW!**


	17. Breathing Again

**A/N hey guys thanks for the reviews I love all the worries you guys have about Zuko but you'll soon see how that's going... So yeah hope you like this chapter I know I waited a while to update but this week has been crazy I was rejected from an art program in school so yeah I was depressed about that because I was at first accepted and then there came another opportunity and blah blah blah... And yeah was doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Like I said my life is always in a craze but whatever, never mind me now Katara and Zuko! thanks you guys I mean it and yeah here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Avatar Last Airbender don't belong to me...**

* * *

"Oh Katara it's good you're awake." The voice said as it walked in the room. Katara felt sick and a little fuzzy, she couldn't make out who it was. Then the person come over by Katara and hovered over her. Katara sure wish she knew what the hell was going on because she had no idea what to do.

"Hey…" a soft angelic voiced whispered, the image came more into focus. It was a tall lady with long black hair. She seemed nice but Katara still didn't know who it was.

"Drink this sweetheart, it will help you have a slight pneumonia, luckily your fever has gone down." The nice lady gave her something to drink, not really caring at this point she drank it. Instantly her body felt at ease and better.

"Where am I?" Katara rasped.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! My name is Ursa." Katara stared at her for a second trying to remember why that was REALLY important. Then Katara gasped, remembering all that's happened, and Zuko… "Zuko!" Katara jumped up.

"No lay back down he's under intensive care right now I'll see if I can bring you to him, but you need to rest too."

Katara smiled. "He's alive! Oh spirits thank you! Wait so Zuko knows that you're here. Oh he'll be so happy!" She praised. Ursa looked at her confused.

"What do you mean he's alive, when was he ever dead? And he has rarely woken up to actually see me, he did smile at me when I first saw him, but that was it."

"Wait…. Whoa how did you find us? And yes Zuko died, I was holding him when it happened." Katara's stomach twisted from the pain of the memory.

"All I know is I was very happy to receive a message that my son was in the forest along with a lady that looks like Lady Katara. I sent a search team out and we found you guys passed out half dead. I was so happy to see my son I started to cry. Then we took you guys here to my own personal health clinic and doctored you guys up." Ursa told her.

"Well how is Zuko alive? He was cut very deeply from behind… I saw it I… I held his body in my arms…"

"No sweetheart, when I found you guys you both were in pretty good shape, some cuts and bruises but nothing too rash. I had assumed you guys got in a fight and someone knocked you both out, so I brought you here ran some test and did some treatments. All I found wrong was that you had pneumonia from being in the rain so long, and Zuko had lost a very big amount of blood that's when we took him to the I.C.U to fix him up. Now he's in recovery."

Katara thought and thought how did she not see the cut in Zuko's side? Right now she didn't care, Zuko was alive and that was that.

"Rest dear and in the morning I'll take you to see him and we can talk, but you too are in recovery." Ursa said gently. Katara smiled, Zuko's mom was so nice and cool! She closed her eyes with this joyous feeling knowing everything is okay, and drifted to sleep.

When Katara woke up it was morning. She felt a lot better, she yawned and stretched, she had been having night mares about Zuko's death, which apparently seemed to have never happened. Katara looked to her left where there was this little breakfast plate with food on it. She ate the food and then drank her orange juice and read a note on the bottom of it along with a small tablet. _"Take this pill with your food, after your done ring the little bell and two servants will come and take you down to room ICU#12." _ Katara smiled she had a feeling that, that was Zuko's room.

Katara didn't even finish her food good enough when she rang the bell for help down to Zuko's room. Katara waited anxiously waiting as the doors opened to the 3rd floor. Then she came upon his room as the opened the doors Katara's heart raced.

There was Lady Ursa sitting holding Zuko's hand. She saw Katara come in and she smiled and waved. "He's asleep, I was told he opened his eyes for a good 15 seconds this morning so that's a good thing we know he's somewhat aware of what's going on." She whispered. Katara nodded, and Ursa moved out the chair next to Zuko's and lets Katara sit down. Katara sits down and takes place of Zuko's hand, that's when Ursa smiled and told servants to leave as did she.

Katara rubbed the back of Zuko's hand with her thumb. Tears carelessly fell as she was overjoyed with happiness. "Zuko." She whispered as she sat and took in the relief in knowing he is alive. Zukos eyes slited somewhat open, "K...Ka…Tar...ra?" he rasped.

Katara's tears fell violently she hugged his neck, and told him that he scared the living day lights out of him and that he shouldn't be that stupid ever again, and most of she said she loved him like a 1000 times.

Zuko grunted to signify Katara was crushing him.

Katara got up from him so she could see his face, he was still sick but she saw life in him. She kissed his lips gently, and then said, "Next time to prove you'll never leave me don't go fighting a group of soldiers by yourself." Zuko started to smile but then started to cough. Katara frowned.

"Get some rest, I'll stay here, and when you feel better we'll talk." Before Zuko could say yes he had already fallen back to sleep. Lady Ursa came back in and talked to Katara, and Katara explained to her what had happened in the forest. After explain it all Ursa hugged Katara, "Thank you." She told Katara.

"Why are you thanking me?" Katara asked. Ursa smiled at her, "Because you've helped my son in so many ways, I think what happened when he…. Died, the spirit of rain healed the wound for you," Katara then remembered he dream._ "Was he that boy…?" _

"Zuko will be better in a couple of days in the meantime you and I can start catching up! I'll let you rest for one more days and then we can go shopping for you, and get you some new clothes..."

"Yeah, I kind of do want to get out these clothes." Katara smelled herself, she winced "Ugh, I smell horrible is there a bath anywhere here?" Ursa nodded, "Right through those doors there should be a shower; I'll have some servants bring you some extra clothes. There not exactly nice they're made for patients, but still better than nothing, just wear them until we go out tomorrow." Katara nodded and headed to the shower, which was close to Zuko's room, so when she gets out she gets to see Zuko.

Katara took a short shower which in her head she thought was short, when she got out the first thing she saw was a sleeping Zuko quietly in bed. She smiled at his beautiful face, gods how much it hurt when she lost him, but how happy she was to see him alive.

"I hope your dreams are filled with love and hope my prince. I'll stop by everyday to see you until you get better. Except for tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to go hang with your mom she seems real sweet. Oh and Zuko when you do wake up I want to go to the fire nation and tell everyone our true feelings for each other that would be nice, and then seal our love with marriage. I refuse to wait any longer." She told him, she knew he probably couldn't hear her so that's why she said it, but she wanted him to know how she feels right now. "When you get past this we have to talk. And one last thing Zuko I love you." That was the last thing she said before she headed to her room, took her medicine and drifted to sleep.

When she woke up in the afternoon she walked around looking at the beautiful house she was in. It was huge health care palace. Then Katara came across a library where she saw Lady Ursa.

"Umm hello..?" Katara said as she walked inside

"Hey Katara, my dear you should rest!"

"I know, but I can't go to sleep."

"Well come on in! I was just reading about the southern water tribe."

Katara walked over to where Lady Ursa was sitting with a scroll in her hand. "I have to say waterbending women are one of my favorites, they are the most caring and loving. They are also second best strongest women next to earthbenders." Ursa told Katara absolutely fascinated.

Katara kind of just smiled and awkwardly sat there.

"Honey just because I'm your boyfriend's mother doesn't mean we can't talk."

Katara laughed, "Oh it's not you I just had never thought I would ever meet you. Zuko absolutely loves you, he always talks about you, I'm sure once he's better you'll see how happy he is."

Ursa smiled, "Thank you Katara, you don't know how happy I was to see my baby boy again even though it crushed me the fact he was half dead…"

Katara frowned, Ursa saw that she was troubled about that and changed the conversation. "Well do you like the room you're in?" she asked

"Oh yes! This place is just beautiful! I can't believe you're just running it!"

"Well it has been a while, ever since I got here I knew I had to help these people who were sick and were dying. So I took all the knowledge I had about health and I tried my best to cure them."

"Can you tell me more about how you got here and basically the story of this whole place?"Katara asked interested.

"Well maybe tomorrow, you need to rest dear… Can you tell me about you and Zuko..?"

'Yeah… I'm feeling tired… I should probably go, but this is just a beautiful place."

"Thank you." Ursa smirked at her, Katara did a fire nation bow and left.

"Goodnight Katara." Ursa told her as Katara walked out.

Ursa smiled to herself, _"She may be a little high strong, but I can tell she has an easy side of her. Either way, she is beautiful, smart, and is a HECK of a lot better than Mai."_

Katara took one last visit to Zuko's room just to check on him, she made sure to never EVER let him go again. After that she went to her room and took some more meds and went to sleep, starting to wonder about how her day will go with Zuko's mom tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N **Hope you liked the chapter please **REVIEW** and I'll update asap! Thanks you guys until next time PEACE!


	18. Ursa and Katara

**A/N **So here's how the day went between Katara and Ursa, I'm going to update as soon as possible cause Katara and Ursa still have alot to talk about. Anyways hope you like the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Come on people...

* * *

When Katara woke up she found a set of clothes out for her and on the clothes was a note that said, "_Good morning, glad you are up Miss. Katara! Ring the bell again to call up some servants to get you dressed and ready, once you finish dressing please come downstairs and join me with breakfast before we head off today! ~Ursa" _

Katara rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched, before she rung the bell. Two girls came into her room. It had been quite a while since Katara felt refreshed, as the girls dressed her and did her hair. Once they were done Katara looked in the mirror.

"Oh! Spirits, it's been so long since I've looked at myself!" Katara said aloud. Katara looked at how different she was, in the mirror she saw a beautiful strong woman with elegance. Her hair was down with small hair loops strung with beads hanging from both sides, she was wearing a common red tunic, nothing to fancy. She also wore a little make up, just enough to not overcast her true beauty, but enhance it, and some black flats.

"Do you like Lady Katara?"One of the girls asked.

"Oh yes! I absolutely love it, thank you Ladies!"

The girls bowed, and then they took Katara to the dining room. Katara saw the café as they walked to the dining room; it was filled with patients taking laughing, there were children too. She smiled as she thought of her waterbending students; she missed her home, back at the southern water tribe. She wondered what was going on in the fire nation, did they miss her how was Aang feeling?

As these thoughts jumped around in her head, Katara and the servants had finally reached the dining room, which was actually quite beautiful. Katara's head started to pound, maybe what all has happened was just too much.

"Good morning Katara! You look nice, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…" which wasn't entirely a lie, she just missed the warm, muscular body sleeping next to her.

After eating a delicious breakfast Katara and Ursa set off on their lady date. As they walked through the streets Katara looked around the whole village, it was nice little town similar to the village where Katara was the Painted Lady, except a little more clean. Walking around Katara felt like she was walking with the most famous person in the world, people would stop to talk to Ursa and hug her and thank her for all she has done and that they are forever grateful. Katara didn't mind but she was use to herself walking around with people thanking her and talking to her, and another thing was Ursa didn't mind, it was like she was use to it.

Finally they both reached a small little shop surrounded by other shop, with people selling food and such.

"Here's my favorite shop! Care to look around and if you find something you like just tell me." Ursa told Katara.

Katara nodded and left to look around. It was a nice little shop with a lot of interesting item like this funny bobble head figurine, Katara laughed as its head bobbed, but the really funny thing was its face. Ursa was behind her looking through clothing and gasped.

"This is such a beautiful kimono! The stitching is just breath-taking! Shoot, they don't have it in my size, Katara!"

Katara turned from the bobble head, and acted as if she weren't entertained by it. "Yes?" she responded.

"Would you mind to try on this kimono?"

"Um… Sure." Katara took the gown into a fitting room and as soon as she saw herself in it she fell in love with the dress. It was a long sleeved, blue kimono, with white and red designs and symbols, and the fabric was soft and so comfortable. It was long and had a slit down the middle where white ruffles came out, just breath taking.

Katara walked out the dressing room and Ursa smiled, "It's a beautiful dress, and it looks even better on you. I'll buy it for you!"

"No Ursa you don't have to, I'll be fine."

"But Katara sweetheart you don't have any clothes!"

"Well this isn't basic clothing, yes it's beautiful, and it fits so perfectly, and I just absolutely love it but…"

"But, Katara I'm buying it and you're gonna like it, plus every girl just needs one dress to feel pretty in. I'll just but you this one delicate clothing item, and then the rest are up to you."

Katara smiled and went back into the fitting room to change into her regular clothes. Then they both looked around for more stuff and Ursa actually got another dress, it was common and she also got it for Katara, along with shoes and another outfit for Katara. Katara didn't want her to buy all this stuff for her but Ursa insisted. As they went to check out, the man at the checkout area was smiling as Ursa walked up.

"Oh why it is a great honor to be in the presence of the great Lady Ursa." He said

Ursa smiled at him and hugged him, "How are you doing Enlai?"

"Pretty good, I'm running the business again."

"I see! I'm pretty sure An is happy your home again."

"Yeah, she and the kids both took me out yesterday to my favorite restaurant to celebrate."

"Really, that's nice, well I'm here with a good friend of my sons, Katara."

Enlai shook Katara's hand said, "Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know you had a son Ursa, wait is it that kid who you took care for?"

"No, no, he was just a friend. I have an actual son, you see I was separated from my son, and long story short he's back and he's brought a lady friend. We were just shopping because she lost all her luggage."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that! You know what because of what you did for me, and since you're buying to help out yet another person it's all on the house. No charge at all."

"Really, Wow thank you Enlai, may the spirits bless you!"

Ursa hugged the man again and then left. Katara raised an eyebrow at her as they kept walking, _"What did she do for that man?"_

"Um, Ursa, can you tell me why everyone keeps thanking you and praising you here?"

Ursa smiled. "Well there's no need in not telling you. I'm pretty sure Zuko told you I left the fire nation a long time ago right?"

Katara nodded.

"Well I was basically forced to leave I had no choice, and I took a ship out to take me too this unknown island that I read about. I didn't think I would be able to find it, in the book I was reading it said this island is a place for the lost and forgotten, and only those who are truly lost will find it. I spent endless weeks, and months, searching for this place until me and my crew hit a bad storm and we lost course and all directions to find it. I guess you can say we were really lost, and then I found it this island.

I explored it until I found this village in such a horrible condition, people dying and sick with disease. I talked to the 'doctor' of the village who was in horrible shape himself and said that they all had no source of medicine or anything. You see the lost find there selves here, I found many banished outcast from the fire nation here. They all basically just came to die; no one knew what to do. Some had said that their ship had crashed and they washed up here. Some told me that they had to leave there home, and some just didn't know where to go and came here. So I took the place of the doctor and helped these people out. I read a lot so I knew different recipes and things to heal. I did have my crew with me and they helped build new homes and such for them and after a lot of work and many years here we are in a better community. I learned that this island is actually like a cursed island, but yet at the same time a blessing, it brings in the lost and hopeless, but then again it fixes them too."

"Wow." Katara said shocked.

Ursa nodded, "Yep that's why I have that health clinic, my house is right next to it, sometimes I stay in the health clinic so they're both my homes but still."

"Wow, you're amazing. Zuko told me his mom had a good heart and was a lovely woman but I never could've imagined someone who just gives up her home because of her loved ones and even though she left she still helped lives." Katara told her, completely amazed.

Ursa smiled, "Yeah well I should be saying the same, we don't get much news here, but last I checked you and the avatar saved the world."

"Yep, but your son did to, along with many of my other friends… Wait if you knew that the war was over, then why would you want to stay here?"

"There was nothing out there for me except Zuko; I mean what am I suppose to do leave these helpless people behind to go back to a life of luxury. Coming out of hiding is a big deal for me Katara; I guess you can say I'm a little scared what the fire nation would think of me after all this time. If I could I would've wrote him or something, but I had to avoid him for the longest, plus when we get news it's not until at least a year after the event happened because we are pretty disconnected. And I didn't know what Zuko would say." Ursa bit her lip

"Oh come on Ursa! Not trying to be rude or anything, but those are the worst excuses ever! I understand that this place is special to you and I know you've probably been through a lot at the fire nation and would hate to return, but your son! He has been looking for you for 4 years, he would probably say that he misses you and loves you. I know that you're comfortable here, but look around these people are happy because of you and you deserve to see your real family again."

Ursa wiped a tear from her face and nodded. "I know, I know I just didn't know how to face it all again." Katara grabbed her hand and they both sat down on the nearest bench.

Katara sighed, "Yeah I understand, I just now Zuko has been searching for you for so long and I've seen the pain when he talks to me about you, so I just wanted to know how after all this time you never returned."

Ursa nodded. "Yes I know I've felt guilty about that for 8 years now."

* * *

After that they sat in a comfortable silence looking at the cherry blossom leaves fall, it was a beautiful day. Katara closed her eyes and felt the sun beat down on her, and the feeling of the softest touch as the cherry blossom leaves brushed up against her face. Then Ursa smiled.

"I know a great place we can go." She grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her down to a place outside of the common area, the markets and shops vanished, and trees became into view. Finally they stopped and it was tons of different trees and shrubs and Ursa sat down, and directed Katara to come sit next to her.

Katara started to ask why are they sitting down, but Ursa signed for her to be quiet. Katara sat in the silence looking for the reason why she made her sit in dirt. Ursa slowly breathed in and whistled out a little tune. Then something moved in the leaves and Katara winced to see it but she saw it.

It was a rare bird. (It looks like a small sized griffin, and for those who don't know what that is it's a lion bird thing yeah just Google it.) It slowly walked up to Ursa and purred into her touch, as she petted it. She reached into her purse or bag and found some crackers and gave it to the bird.

She gave Katara a cracker, and Katara put it out for him to eat it and the bird slowly eats it from her. Katara pet it and it purred then it jumped into her lap. Ursa chuckled.

"Oh she likes you!" Ursa said.

Katara smiled as she petted the delicate creature to sleep in her lap.

"It's a she?"

"Yeah, and she's one of the last of her kind. I first saw her one day walking around and she was in very bad shape. So I took her to the health care clinic which was very small and in construction. I took care of her for more than a year, I learned she loves when I whistle songs especially an old fire nation folk lullaby. When she got better I released her beck to the wild, and only visited her on occasion, and I would whistle to get her to come out. She's a beautiful creature and she likes to stay here in such a beautiful area. I read about her and her kind and turns out there are only a few left."

Katara looked at the sleeping bird, she stroked it again and its eyes popped open and walked out of her lap and flew away.

"She never usually stays for long." Ursa said as she saw her fly away.

Once again they sat in silence until Katara knew she needed to ask Ursa something.

"Who is Ij-eo?"

"How-how do you know him?"

Katara sighed, "Ursa I need to tell you everything that has happened ever since I've gotten to the fire nation, everything."

"We can talk at lunch come on."

As they ate Katara explained everything that had happened so far, how she was missing Aang, what happened at the party, Aang kissing Toph, leaving and getting captured, and all the way up to this moment she told her all that has happened even the kiss Zuko and her shared.

"Well…That's amazing you and the Avatar... Wow and you and Zuko... hmmm." Ursa didn't know what else to say after what Katara just told her. "Well…. Ehm wait are you sure it was Ij-eo?"

"Yes m'am , now that I think about it he had similar features like Zuko."

"Oh Katara that's just an amazing story you just told me, but Ij-eo? I remember taking care of him, he reminded me of Zuko."

Katara sighed, "I know, but he almost got your son killed."

"But that isn't Ij-eo I know, yes he hates Ozai, but to leave his brother for dead… Wait you don't think…" Ursa tapped her fingers on the lunch table.

"Think what?"

"Ij-eo is the only one who knew about you guys sitting there in the rain and how to get my help, maybe it was him who told me…"

"NO! He nearly killed Zuko! Do you know how it feels to hold the man you love dead in your arms gasping for his last breath, saying nothing but he loves you?" Tears streamed down Katara's face. "It couldn't be him who told you, I don't want it to be."

"Katara honey I know you hurt, but Ij-eo isn't the one who nearly killed Zuko, if it was him who came to find me, then he saved Zuko!"

Katara shook her head, "Zuko thought I hated him because of Ij-eo. Even if it was him I couldn't forgive him, after all he has done."

"Wouldn't you say the same for Zuko? How many years did Zuko hunt you guys down to capture Aang, who also was once the love of your life. You have to understand he was brought up way differently than Zuko he never could understand why no one wanted him."

"Still, his own flesh and blood, he would've sacrificed…." Katara played with her food, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Yeah let's go home." Ursa paid the check and walked around with Katara and bought some more stuff, but quickly went back to the clinic.

As they walked inside one of Ursa's trusted servants came rushing to her. "Lady Ursa! Zuko he's getting so much better! Hopefully by tomorrow he will be able to talk more fluently."

Ursa nodded and asked Katara if she wanted to see Zuko.

"No, I think I need my medicine. I'll see him in the morning."

Ursa nodded and asked her servant to take Katara to her room and give her anything she needs. "Is that all Katara?" Ursa asked

"Yes, and um Ursa I had fun today, I'll be happy to do it again." Katara and Ursa smiled at each other and said their goodnights.

Ursa walked to her room and saw one of her servants, "Hey Dia, can you please go to the search unit and see if you can find anything on Ij-eo."

"Yes m'am." Dia said, and then bowed and left.

* * *

**A/N** Zuko is progressively getting better next chapter I think he'll be talking we'll see. Katar still is troubled with what happened a couple days ago with Zuko... But was it Ij-eo who basiclly saved them other than the spirit of Rain, but Ij-eo? Hmmm... We'll see next chapter which I'll try to get up tomorrow. Thanks you guys for reading please **REVIEW **tell me what you think of my story and such, but yeah thanks luv ya guys!


	19. Awkward

**A/N** Hey guys! Told you I wold update quickly! Umm nothing really to say it's a pretty normal chapter, just a little awkward... Anyways I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** atla is NOT mine, so yeah...

* * *

Katara once again had a horrible night of sleep, for half the night she couldn't sleep because all she could think of was the possibility that Ij-eo may have actually saved Zuko's life. She also missed Zuko sleeping next to her, his strong arms holding her, the smell of hickory smoke he gave off, his course hair she could pull her fingers through. Most of all she missed his lips, those kisses he gave her always sent her over the edge.

Sure thinking and wanting Zuko, she thought herself as selfish, but in reality she really did miss Zuko and wanted him with her, no she _needed _him with her.

Zuko on the other hand was just coming into reality clearer. He was recovering fast. When he had woken up yesterday he remember seeing a girl, and asked her where he was, and she dropped her clip board and gasped. She checked his heart monitor and did a check on everything and he was fine, so she told him where he was and what had happened.

Zuko remembered seeing his mother, but thought it was a dream. He asked about Katara, thinking all those conversations were a dream too. He learned she was in the same building as he was, so he demanded to see her, but she was gone with his mom.

So when Zuko's mom went to check on Zuko that night, Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mom?" he croaked out

"Oh Zuko", She hugged him; "I missed you so much."

Zuko shocked still a little confused thinking he's still in dream world that maybe he was dead.

"Zuko, my sweet prince" She stroked his hair.

"Mom, Oh my spirits it is you!" Zuko quickly hugged her back and the groaned at how weak he felt.

"Shh… I'm happy you're doing so much better but you need to stay calm and relax."

"Mom, I've missed you so much, dad, dad…"

Tears fell from Ursa's eyes, "Yes honey I know, I know, but I'm back." She patted Zuko's back and then took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

How long she missed him, she never really saw him grow into the man he is today. She stroked his face, and then kissed his cheek.

"Mom, how did I get here?" Zuko asked very confused.

Ursa explained what happened, and how she got a message that he and Katara were in the forest half dead.

"Wait, Katara!"

"She's here, but she was sick too, she's in a heck of a lot better state than you, she just needs to take her medicine."

"Why? Is she hurt? Please tell me she's okay."

"Yes, my dear, she is perfectly fine didn't your nurse tell you where I went yesterday with her?"

"Oh, yeah you went on a date with my girlfriend, yeah… How did that go?"

"Great, I really like Katara, she obviously loves you. She would rather be staying beside you than go rest, except for today, today was a long day."

Zuko smiled at the fact Katara was getting along with his mom.

"Mom, did Katara tell you what has happened?"

"Yes she did, but it's late, tomorrow morning Katara can talk with you, I know you're worried about her."

Which indeed he was, he was so angry with himself for letting himself slip away that easily and not thinking of keeping himself alive to protect Katara. He coughed and wheezed, _"Man, I feel like shit." _Zuko thought as his mother left him to rest. Even though he was asleep for like 3 days he still felt tired and fell asleep yet again.

In the morning Katara slowly got out of bed and this time she knew the routine, eat breakfast, take medicine, visit Zuko. When she walked in to see Zuko, Ursa wasn't there. This actually isn't that unusual she did have other patients to care for.

Katara sat down by Zuko's heavily breathing body. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it; to her surprise Zuko moved his thumb across her skin in response.

"Zuko, are you awake?"

Zuko smirked and opened his eyes, "Hey beautiful."His voice was raspy.

Katara let out a breath of relief, "You know you scared me right, for a second I thought you weren't going to come back."

"You thought I was just going to leave you, oh come on Katara you know that isn't me." His voiced squeaked. Katara couldn't help but laugh at him he sounded like he was going through puberty all over again.

"What's so funny? It's the voice isn't it…? Leave me alone."

Katara chuckled. "No sweetheart it's quite adorable I just didn't expect to ever hear a voice like that out of you."

Zuko pulled her close to him. "Good, I mean you try talking after 3 days of being sick, plus I would think you would be use to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, you should hear this from your other boyfriend, Aang?" Zuko teased. Katara pushed him, he laughed this wheezy laugh. Katara just rolled her eyes, mumbling Aang isn't my boyfriend. Then she told Zuko to scoot over, so she could lay in bed with him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you, I was so scared." She whispered into his chest. He kissed her hair whispering, "Its okay love, I'm here now."

Katara felt good to be in his touch again, she slowly started to fall asleep.

"I like your night clothes." Zuko complimented her.

Katara looked down and remembered Zuko's mom buying it for her. "Oh yeah your mom got it for me did she tell you that we went shopping?"

"Yep, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I actually did it was fun going around outside for once." Zuko rubbed her shoulder as she talked.

"So you like my mom?"

"Yeah she is pretty cool."

Zuko kissed her again this time on the forehead, but Katara looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel Zuko smiling into the kiss.

"Agni, how much I missed that." He whispered against her lips. Then he jerked up coughing, before lying back down, he squeezed Katara's shoulder to stable himself. Katara frowned at his pain.

"I should go I'm pretty sure me kissing you isn't going to help you get better faster."

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, emotionally and spiritually, yes."He was telling the truth. Katara smiled at him and kissed him one last time before getting up. As she started up to get out of the bed, Ursa walked into the room.

Ursa stopped in her tracks staring at Katara. "Oh, Katara I see you know Zuko is up." Katara rolled out of the bed by accident and hit the floor.

"Ow…" Katara muffled into the ground.

"Katara, honey you okay?" Ursa asked leaning over to see if she was alright.

Katara jumped up, and laughed nervously, "How long where you in here?"

Ursa just rolled her eyes, and walked over to Zuko.

"How are you doing Zuko?"

"Alright, but I just been feeling really weak." Ursa looked at his I.V she poured a couple of more drops into him.

"I'm going to go get you something to ease the pain but increase your strength, I'll be back later." Ursa began to leave then turned around, "Umm, Katara dear would you come with me I may need your help." Katara nodded and followed her.

They walked into a room full of medicine; it looked like a HUGE pharmacy. Ursa grabbed what she needed and then left. Katara continued to follow her wondering what she wanted her help for. Then she gave the medicine to one of the nurse/servants to take to Zuko.

"Katara, come here." Ursa directed her into the study. "We need to talk."

"I'm so sorry that I was in the bed with Zuko." Katara blushed and got it out before Ursa yelled at her for kissing her son in a _**bed**_.(this for Katara is like a really bad sin.)

Ursa laughed. "Honey that's not why I wanted to talk to you, plus I know you guys can't even do anything with Zuko in this condition. Anyways we'll talk about that stuff later."-_"Oh great, now I have to have the talk with Zuko's mom."_ Katara thought- "But anyways we need to talk about Ij-eo, I didn't want to talk about it in front of Zuko he really needed to keep resting. But it turns out Ij-eo's missing, well he's nowhere on this island. All last night I spent trying to gather as much information about him, where he could've gone. The one, who received the message about you guys, said he heard it from a young man who looked lost. He told me that whoever this guy was just told him that Zuko and you were in the forest. Before the man could ask for his name he was gone."

"But was it him?" Katara asked, still not wanting to believe it was Ij-eo.

"I don't know, but he's gone, vanished."

"Good, whether he saved Zuko or not he put us in that situation, and that's probably why he got help he was feeling guilty. He wasn't trying to help Zuko he just felt bad about himself, otherwise why didn't he go with you to come find us it would've been quicker and more helpful to us."

Ursa nodded in agreement. "Katara I completely understand, I just feel like there is somewhere deep down good in his heart.

"I don't." Katara said coldly. "And even if he comes back confesses his wrongs and ask for forgiveness I would still look at him as the man who killed Zuko."

Ursa sighed, she knew only time could fix Katara's heart and mind about what happened. She put her hand on Katara's knee.

"I hope you'll realize forgiveness is the key to a happy heart, but only time can change your opinion. But on the bright side I'm happy Zuko loves you, I know that you would do anything to take care of him and be there for him."

"Thank you."

Then Ursa patted her lap,then she began to wonder about Zuko's and Katara's relationship. "Um, question Katara are you and Zuko engaged?"

Katara frowned after all she does want Zuko to propose to her."Sadly no, but it has only been a week since Zuko told me he loved me I'm pretty sure marriage won't be for a while."

"I don't know Zuko isn't the patient type, he loves you very much he'll probably ask soon." Katara smiled as Ursa said that she hopes and prays that he does, because she wants to make sure that their love is official, by getting married.

"Have you thought about having children?"

Katara was taken by surprise with that question; she scratched her head and blushed. The thought have having kids with Zuko had never come across her mind. Well actually that's a lie she thought all the time about having kids with Zuko, it's just the process of "getting" them she was having trouble thinking about.

"Umm well, well I do want children, but the subject is inventible, it kind of has to happen if we're getting married."

"What has to happen, having children or… having sex?... Wait Katara are you a virgin?"

Katara started to feel really silly her face was really red she could feel the blood rushing to her face. She looked down and mumbled, "Yes."

"Oh that's nothing to be ashamed of I just would've though you and Zuko had um already you know."

"No, no we haven't done any of that… yet." Katara gulped, _"Man it's hot in here." _ Katara thought.

"Really, you haven't even _touched _each other yet?"

This was by far the most awkward, most uncomfortable conversations Katara has ever had. Katara looked at Ursa confused. "Define touch?"

Ursa eyes popped open, "You know fore play? You kind of explore each other." Katara still was just extremely red in the face staring at Ursa with this confusion look in her eyes.

"It's kind of like having sexual actions with actually having _sex_."

"Oh." Katara officially was praying to the gods that she could just disappear.

"So Zuko has never touched, or felt you up?"

"Once he tried but I knew we couldn't do any of that because it would lead to other things."

"Not if you do it right, you can satisfy each other's needs buy just using your hand."

Katara started to sweat. _"O sweet La, please don't let her describe it to me."_

Ursa could tell this conversation wasn't something Katara felt like taking about with her, so she changed the subject. "Well if you're ever curious there's a section over there for woman on ways to, well you know. It doesn't have pictures it's really just to help the innocent." So then there was awkward silence. "Um, yeah I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Anyways like I said you seem like a great wife and mother for Zuko and his family. I guess that's it, I'll leave if that's what you want." Ursa got up to leave.

Katara messed with her hair, it's not like she didn't want to have sex with Zuko it's just she didn't think she would be good enough for him. So she bit her lip and hesitated, but still asked. "Wait, what section was it?"

Ursa turned around with a smirk. "The one in the back corner it's the section for new wives and newlyweds."

"And is there one about becoming Fire Lady?"

Ursa smiled, "Here I'll make a deal with you, as soon as Zuko proposes you come and meet me and I'll train you into a proper Fire Lady." Katara nodded.

"Trust me Katara I've learned some of the things I'm best at from books I'm sure they'll help." Then Ursa left Katara, who grabbed a book and began to read.

Ursa went around helping patients throughout the day, but with a huge smile on her face thinking,_ "Zuko must really love this girl if he contained himself to obey her wishes for her culture. I'm so proud he's turning into a really nice man." _Then she went to see Zuko and they talked, mother to son.

After a while of reading Katara went to get lunch and actually talked to some of the patients, turns out that there was a training arena there. Katara hadn't water bended in so long! So she practiced for a long time, the feeling of water bending felt really nice. Then she went to Zuko's room to shower, he was asleep. She softly kissed his head, "Just wait my prince, soon I will prove to you my love…"

Then she just went to eat dinner and went to bed as normal, except her mind was now fixed on Zuko, and her dreams were filled with his love. _ "Just you wait…." _She last thought before diving into an abyss of Zuko filled dreams, she slept well that night.

* * *

**A/N **lawlz Katara is so innocent! Also this chapter is kind of a foreshadowing of future chapters being a smut so yeah, but things are really getting better, but when will they go back home? Will Ursa go with them? How will everyone respond to Zutara when they get home? And when will Zuko grow the balls to pop the question to Katara? You'll just have to wait, trust me I'm excited to I've got a lot more surprises for you guys so yeah just wait, just wait... LOL anyways hope you guys liked the chapter and until next time, PEACE! Oh and** REVIEW!**


	20. A Regular Day With Zuko

**A/N**this is just pretty much a basic chapter, it's actually 3 days before they leave for the Fire nation so yay! So yeah read and see what happens!

**Disclaim: **hey i just wrote this, and this is crazy, but i don't own avatar, so don't sue me maybe?

* * *

For the next three days it was pretty normal, Ursa and Katara would visit Zuko and prepare for the end of the week. What happens at the end of the week you ask? A ship comes to take them home, to the fire nation. Ursa had sent a message to the fire nation that they were there and they need a boat to get back.

Ursa would spend some spare time with Katara talking to her about how Ursa was actually excited to return to the fire nation, Katara actually liked talking to Ursa, as long it wasn't like that other conversation they had.

Katara spent most of her time with Zuko talking, Zuko had actually gotten better, he was talking clearer, and he was regaining his strength day by day. She would actually help him walk through the halls. They would talk as Katara help support his feeble body. People would stop and say something about how cute they looked or say that Katara would make a good wife for Zuko and so forth. They would just smile and say thank you.

She even would take Zuko down to the arena to help him work out his muscles, and progress his strength. While he did that Katara would practice water bending, Zuko was secretly jealous, he could barely produce a small flame, it took up too much energy. Still he was healing fast, and pretty soon when the ship comes he'll be able to walk alone and be 85% back to the way he was before.

Other than tending to Zuko, Katara would read and water bend, she even went shopping again with Ursa.

Today they decided that they should take Zuko outside. Zuko wasn't a huge fan of shopping, but he did need new clothes, and if it meant hanging out with his mom he would do it. He had to walk with a cane though to get around.

"Oh Zuko you would just look so cute in this!" Ursa took out a childish looking pajama made for adults. (Like an onesie, with the socks attached.) It had ducks on it.

"Are you serious?" Zuko shook his head.

Katara laughed, "I think you would look marvelous in that."

"So you're telling me, that if I came to bed one night wearing _that _you would have no problem, whatsoever?"

Katara shrugged, "I wouldn't care what you wear to bed." She said truthfully. _"It'll most likely come off." _ She thought.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the sly grin on Katara's face.

"Oh Zuko come here look at this!" Zuko ignored Katara and followed Ursa to another section.

After a while of walking around for like 5 hours, Zuko decided he needed a break and sat down.

"Zuko, are you ok?" Katara asked.

Zuko breathed heavily panting before he could respond. "Yeah I'm fine it's just the sun and all this walking is wearing me out. I'll be fine Katara."

Katara gave him that, "yeah sure you are", look and sat down next to him. She bended some water out of the air, and massaged it on his temples.

Zuko groaned it was nice to have a water bender as a girlfriend it came with its perks. When Katara was done Zuko slight out a breath of stress, and breathed in fresh air.

They sat there for a few minutes watching Zuko's mom run around buying spirits know what.

"Zuko, what do you think is going to happen?" Katara spoke through the silence

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's going happen when we get back to the fire nation?"

"I don't know." Which was the truth he really didn't know what could happen after all they still could have a threat there due to Ij-eo's disappearance.

"Yeah I'm happy with just staying here with you and your mom."

"But what about your family Katara, I'm sure they're worried."

"Yeah, but I just know as soon as we get there we will have a lot of things to say and tell them, and I'm kind of worried about their responses."

"Oh you're talking about telling them about our feelings for each other, do you not want to tell them?"

"No I want to tell them, but I just know it's not going to be easy."

"Yeah well woman if you're going to be in love with me things will never be easy. Plus if all goes wrong we still have each other, and that's really all that matters." Zuko said scratching his head.

Katara smiled. "Look at my Zuko, being all sentimental." Zuko just rolled his eyes. They eventually got back up to shop again except this time Katara was holding Zuko's hand.

They finished shopping early because Zuko was starting to wheeze and get tired. So they went back to the palace to eat dinner, and then head for bed. Ursa asked Katara if she could be alone with Zuko in his room for a moment, and of course she said yes.

"Zuko honey, how are you feeling?"

"I still feel like crap but guess I feel a lot better than I did a few days back."

"That's good; do you think you'll be okay to get on a ship?"

"Yep, two more days and were home free, well kind of."

"Yep, the fire nation, tell me how is the palace."

"It's beautiful, I got it upgraded. The whole nation is doing well I'm mean there are occasion rebel riots, but they die fast."

"Oh so my son, Zuko, is just the best Firelord in the world huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say best…."

Ursa laughed. The rubbed her son's arm. "How's Azula?"

"She's still a crazy bitch." Zuko mumbled.

Ursa smacked Zuko upside the head. "Zuko, you do not say such things about your sister!"

"Well it's true! She tried to kill me! And almost did if it, once again, weren't for Katara. Tell me, why all my siblings attempt to kill me, I'm mean that can't be a healthy family relationship."

Ursa just shook her head. "Oh Azula… What about…. Ozai? I heard he's still alive."

"Yep, he's going downhill fast, each day he's getting crazier and crazier."

Ursa played with the bed sheet, she was still angry with Ozai, not sure if she could forgive him maybe going to the fire nation may help.

"So tell me about Katara."Ursa asked trying to not think of Ozai, and dark memories

"What about her? I mean she's strong, beautiful, funny, faithful, caring, she's like a goddess just perfect in her own way, just gorgeous. There's never been a moment where I have looked into her eyes and not want to kiss her, or tell her I love her. There's just something about her that I can't explain but know I can't live without."

Ursa smiled at her son, who was indeed in love. "Love is an unexplainable thing. Well as long as she makes you happy, I know I like her."

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"If you know what love is why did you marry my father?"

Ursa frowned and sighed. "I suppose I've never had a good love to have but I was in love with your father. We were young, and foolish. I thought I was falling in love with him, but I was really falling in love with another Ozai, one much sweeter and nice. I remember him being mean to people but I never cared until he first hit me. I knew I should've left then but I thought he would change but he only got worse."

"I'm sorry for what he has done to you, mom." Zuko squeezed her hand.

"No, I'm okay now just promise me this, if Katara is the one and you truly love her please don't let her go or be unappreciative of her. Trust me she's only one woman. The reason I say that is because when you guys get married or erm… Should I say if? Whatever, just don't get too carried away with your work and just not show you love her and appreciate her. Trust me it hurts to watch the man you love slowly start to lose you and never love you again."

Zuko nodded, "I promise. Uh mom one more thing… Let's say I do ask Katara to marry me, how should I do it?"

"Zuko I can't tell you how to propose, really you just do it how you feel you should."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't even know if Katara wants to marry me."

"Are you serious Zuko that girl can't stay away from you for too long or else she'll start going crazy! Plus something tells me that she does want to marry you." Ursa winked at him.

Zuko did remember hearing in a dream Katara say she wanted to get married as soon as possible, but he only thought it was a dream. "So you've talked to her?"

"Yeah I actually talk to Katara a lot she's a good person to talk to."

Zuko couldn't argue with that, but now Zuko felt pressured to ask her but he still was learning how to be a good boyfriend much less a husband. Although on the other hand marrying Katara means a more open gate for their love.

Ursa could tell Zuko was having a difficult time thinking about proposes, and marriages, he already had so much on his plate. He had Ij-eo to think about, what to do when he gets back to think about, he needed to really focus on getting better to, but still in the midst of all that he thought about Katara. That humbled Ursa's heart. "Listen Zuko you don't need to worry about it I'm sure it'll happen in good time, right now let's just try to get ourselves back home." Zuko nodded in agreement. Ursa gave him more meds and then told him good night.

"Mom, thank you for being just a wonderful mother, I never thanked you for that. Also thank you for today, I actually did have fun, it felt good to hang out with you again."

"You're welcome." She said as she walked. Before she left she turned at the door for one last look at her sleeping grown up son. "I missed you my little baby boy, but I guess you're not little anymore. Still you'll always be my little prince, and I'm so proud." She whispered before she turned off his light in his room and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N **Katara wants to marry Zuko, Zuko wants to marry Katara it's a big love fest! But hey I've already written the next chapter which I kept editing and I hate it -_- mostly because *SPOILER ALERT* I added a lemony lime type thing I guess? And basically it's the day before they leave and Zuko and Katara are just proving to each other how much they love each other, before they have to get back to REALITY. So yeah leave a review and tell me if I should post the next chapter as a lemon, or no? It would help a lot and the faster you review the quicker I can update it! K thanks bye!


	21. One Night

**A/N** hey guys I'm back from the rock i was hiding under i was really scared to post this chapter but after long thought i decided you know what F*ck it if they don't like it then they don't and it won't effect me I'll probably just delete the whole story... JK anyways this chapter does get really intimate so without further ado chapter 21...

**WARNING: **this chapter does contain sexual content, if you don't like that then just skip over it and read some of the beginning and definitely the end, but anyways like i was said it is rated in for mature but its not TOO serious just a little smut...

**DISCLAIM:** I. Do. Not. Own. atleast not avatar last airbender i don't.

* * *

In the next morning they all were packing and Zuko decided to take a visit to Katara's room since she got up every day to see him he thought he should return the favor.

She was asleep, so Zuko thought he could have fun with this. He slowly got close to her neck and trailed his lips down it. Katara shivered at the feel of his hot breath, she still slept though. He started to kiss her neck and ear, Katara made these cute small mewls. He eventually placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and on them he whispered, _"Wake up." _And Katara's eyes fluttered open and she smirked into his lips. Zuko moved away from her, so she could get up.

Katara stretched and yawned. "Haven't you ever heard that it's dangerous to wake up a water bender, especially if you're kissing her, because you may end up frozen to a wall?"

"I think I'll take my chances…" Zuko smiled at her. "You need to get up and start packing for tomorrow, and come to the meeting room Ursa needs to talk to her servants and staff about her leaving and we need to be there."

Katara groaned, "Oh okay." She got up and started to undress.

"_What is she doing?" _Zuko thought as she took off her clothes right there in front of him. His face turned red as she stripped down to nothing but her under wraps. Then she sauntered to the showers across her room, even though she rather to take a bath over by Zuko's room. But nonetheless Zuko was in her room and she might as well use her shower. She closed the door behind her leaving Zuko in there to sit alone, all confused.

A few seconds later she threw out her wraps too, Zuko gulped now he had visions of Katara in there naked. Part of him wanted to follow her in there; she was such a freaking tease. So tempting to touch, but both knew he couldn't touch her. He shook those thoughts out of his head, and knew he needed some type of distraction. So he snooped around her room.

He first thought he would be a nice boyfriend and start packing for her. He got a bag and put all her new clothes in it, but it wouldn't fit. _"Dang it mom, you just had to go shopping for Katara…" _He gave up and looked around some more and found a book.

"_What is this?" _He opened to the first page and started reading and Zuko's eyes popped open.

"I'm out of the… Zuko!" Katara rushed out the bathroom in only a towel and jumped on him.  
"Give me my book!" She screamed at him.

"What are you reading Katara?" Zuko laughed.

"Nothing, just give it back!" Katara struggled to get the book from him; even though Zuko was recovering he still had a good mass amount of strength. "Damn it Zuko give it back!"

"Okay fine!" He handed the book to her. "I just want to know why you're reading that."

Katara didn't respond, she quickly put the book up and glared at him.

"Fine what you read is what you read it's none of my business." Zuko just said in frustration.

"Zuko please, just forget whatever you just read please." Katara was blushing like crazy. Zuko could tell she was embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay I was just messing with you. Like I said what you read is what you read." Katara just sat there looking at the floor blushing. Zuko could tell it was getting awkward for her, so he got up to leave.

Katara didn't want him to go. "Zuko…." She sighed. "I'm reading it for you. You weren't supposed to find out…" She said in a whisper. She refused to look into his eyes, still blushing.

"Oh…" Zuko didn't know what else to say. _"Is she reading that because… Wait is she trying to… does she not know how…?" _First it was silent, and Zuko was shocked. Then Zuko burst out laughing. Katara hit him multiple times in the shoulder,

"It's not funny Zuko!"

Zuko just laughed harder, "Katara… hahaha…Katara, I'm sorry babe I shouldn't be…hahaha… I'm sorry"- He couldn't even finish his sentence, he started a roar of laughter again, and then stopped as he saw an angry water bender glaring at him. He coughed and got serious. "Umm, Katara sweetheart I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, I should be happy at the fact that you're trying to be umm… prepared for that."

Katara just pushed him, "Shut up Zuko."

"No I'm serious!" He said. "I really think it's really nice that you took that initiative for our relationship." Katara just messed with her hair still wet. "But you know Katara, I think it doesn't matter what the book says. I just know it will be perfect, whether you're experienced or not. I don't think I would want it in any other way." Zuko noticed she still was blushing, he also noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Umm, here Katara put on some clothes." Zuko wasn't about to talk about this while she was practically naked. Katara smiled at him, and grabbed the clothes from him. He kissed her cheek. "I hope you know I mean it." He said before she went back into the bathroom.

"Mean what?"

"That, that book won't change how I feel about you, no matter what happens."

Katara wanted to throw herself on him; after all, all she had on was a towel. Even though the thought was tempting, she just walked into the bathroom and put on her clothes.

* * *

When she walked out she guessed Zuko headed down to the meeting, because he was gone. Katara walked over to the book, which she picked up and heard Zuko's voice,_ "You don't need this." _ Katara sighed and knew he was right, so before going to the meeting she returned the book back to its place, in the study. Zuko was right she didn't need it. When she got into the meeting she sat right by Zuko and smiled at him and held his hand.

Soon the meeting was over, Katara and Zuko told their story to the staff, and Ursa explained how she was going to be leaving for a while and that her head staff member would be in charge. After that everyone set off to do what they needed to do to get ready for tomorrows departure.

Katara spent her spare time water bending, thinking.

"_Tomorrow, you leave Katara."_She shot a blast of water at a target.

"_Tomorrow you have to be prepared for the challenges that a wait…" _Katara slashed open a bag using a water whip.

"_Tomorrow there's a possibility you'll see Aang again…_" Katara then shot the hugest blast at a target; she started to sweat and breath hard, as she saw the whole room drenched in water. _"Even if you do see Aang, it'll be okay you know why? Because you have Zuko…" _And that was her last thought. Before washing off and heading to her room.

* * *

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Zuko walked into Katara's room, and saw her packing. He sat down beside her and helped. Katara ignored him for the most part still a little embarrassed about this morning.

Zuko then knew she wasn't about to speak up so he sat beside her and put his arm around her, and Katara leaned into his touch. She tied up her bag and then put it on the floor, and turned to Zuko.

"Katara I'm sorry about this…" He was cut off by Katara kissing him. She slipped her hand to his cheek and pulled him towards her. After a good while she let go.

"Have I told you that I love you?" She asked him. "I don't care about this morning, but I wanted to say thanks for what you said. I realized I'm so lucky to have a guy who cares for me. You love me for me and that's all I can ask for. Zuko I'm in love with you, I really am, and I'm happy you're better, because I've been missing your touch…" She stared into his eyes. "I just, I just _love_ you."

Zuko smiled. "I love you too, what made you say all that though."

"Nothing, just thinking about leaving tomorrow and what was going to happen, seeing Aang again… But I knew it all didn't matter, because I have you, and every day you show me your love and that's all I can ask for. I guess I'm saying that I'm lucky."

"I can say the same for you too. I know the thought about going back home and facing everyone seems a little risky, but I know it's worth it. Katara, your pretty great too, you're there for me, easy to talk to, and most of all you love me. It's like you're my best friend, but I love you so much that you mean so much more to me."

"But what if that all changes in the next two days, Zuko, what if I was wrong and Aang didn't kiss Toph or my dad doesn't like you? I don't know…something that happens that makes us want to break up."

"Sure yeah those things scare me, but your Dad could hate me, Aang could still love you, Ij-eo comes back to kill us all, and no one can like the idea of us as a couple, but you know why I wouldn't care? Because at the end of the day, I know there's this girl, with the most beautiful smile, and the face of a goddess, waiting for me, because she loves me. When I think of it like that I really don't care anymore."

"You mean that?"

"Katara I don't like joking around, I never told Mai anything like that because I never felt for her like I do with you, you're the real deal, and I can't lie to you.

Zuko pulled her to him and kissed her again. Katara loved the feel of his rough lips on her soft ones. She was so lost in the feel of him that she didn't even realize that she was licking his lip, her tongue was begging for access. Zuko happily obliged and let her in. Katara scooted toward him, turning her head for more access. Zuko placed one hand on her back and pulled her close to his chest, his other hand was tangled in her soft brown tresses. Katara missed his kisses they were so sweet, but yet rough at the same time. Zuko explored her whole mouth fighting her tongue with his.

They were so involved with the kiss that they didn't notice they were lying on the bed. Zuko had missed her kiss too, he wanted her touch too. Katara's hand moved from his head to his chest. They eventually came up for air. Breathing hard against each other, Zuko could feel Katara's chest rising and falling against him.

Zuko panted and looked at her through his shaggy hair. They stared at each other for a moment. "We leave tomorrow." Zuko said breathlessly.

"And we don't know what tomorrow holds for us." Katara added.

"Just for tonight… I want to show you how you're perfect Katara." He said that as he kissed her neck and nibbled on it. "Just tonight… I want to prove to you my love." He whispered as he kissed the crevice in her shoulder.

Katara wasn't going to lie she wanted him too, but she still was not for sure. "But Zuko…" She breathed. "Aren't you sick?"

"No, I'm fine now, I feel perfect. Either way it goes I still am going to do what I want."

Katara knew there was no way to change his mind, and Katara also knew if there was she wouldn't want him too.

"But we can't you know um do nothing to rash." Katara blushed, with her heart racing.

"No of course not, trust me Katara I don't want your gram-gram to have it out for me because I took your virginity, I just want to…._ Please _you, you know like in your book?" He teased, Katara rolled her eyes.

"So do you want this? Shall I continue?" He asked with his hands and mouth just eager to explore every inch of Katara, but if she said no he would stop, no matter how much he wanted to keep going he would stop. That's just how much he loved her.

Katara knew Zuko loved her, so she nodded. He smiled, and catches her lips again with a passionate kiss. This time he completely demolished her mouth. As he kissed her he started to take off her shirt, this time Katara didn't stop him.

He pulled the shirt off of her, and kissed her stomach tracing it with his lips and tongue. Katara squirmed as he touched her, with this new feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. Zuko trailed back up to her neck and ears. Katara moaned as he nibbled on her ear.

Zuko's hand moved up to her breast lightly massaging them trough the wrap. Katara groaned as she wanted to feel his actual skin touch hers.

"You can umm, take it off." Katara said to him. Zuko smirked, knowing she was enjoying this. He unraveled the breast binding, and when he did he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked even better than she did in his dreams.

"Beautiful…" He whispered.

Katara blushed as he stared at her chest. He slowly brushed his fingers over them, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He quickly grasped both of them and kneaded them. Katara inhaled sharply. Katara pushed her chest more into his hands, and threw her head back and groaned. Her the noises she made, made him more confident and eager.

Zuko then licked on her perky nipples, and sucked on them. Katara had her hands in Zuko's hair, messing it up completely, but he didn't care. He sucked, licked, and popped each breast until he was completely satisfied. She would moan and groan his name; Zuko couldn't help but smile, even if his pants were starting to get tight.

After Zuko finished with her breast, he kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip, leaving her lips nice and plump. Then he moved down leaving hickeys on her neck, kissing down the valley between her breasts, down to her navel. Katara could feel the heat gathering in her lower region.

Zuko slowly took off her pants and all that was left on her body was her bottom under wrap. He could see through the underwear how wet she was. He looked at Katara whose eyes were half open, and smirked. He took that as an approval for him to take the wrapping off.

There she was completely naked in front of him. Katara's legs were shut tight though. He looked up at Katara; she was looking embarrassed, and nervous.

Zuko rubbed circles on her thighs and kissed up her legs. "Katara, there's no need for you to be scared, or embarrassed. You're so beautiful and your body is just gorgeous…" He kept kissing her thighs, and massaging them. Katara felt his hot breath so close to her spot, she whimpered and hesitated but slowly she relaxed and opened her legs.

Zuko spread them, and then he saw her pink wet hot core, dripping with her excitement. Zuko eager to touch, slowly stroked it, and then stuck a finger in. Katara gasped, and then moaned. He pumped his finger in and out, and he curled his finger, and rubbed her nub. He carefully took his time to please her.

"Oh Zuko!" Katara arched her back, thrashing her head from side to side as he moved his finger faster. He then inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out fast. Katara never thought it would feel this good…

"Ohh… Zuko… Zu… Zu…" Zuko could tell she was close, he pumped faster, and using his other hand to rub her nub, and at the same time was licking her clit. Zuko could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. _"Sweet Agni she tastes so good."_

"ZUKO!" she yelled as a wave of pleasure covered her, and she poured out all of her juices on his fingers. Katara was panting she never felt anything like that, it was great! Just amazed her how his fingers did all that. Zuko lay beside her. Katara was in such a daze, still feeling some aftershocks. She smiled thing, in all her years she never knew that _this_ would feel so good, even know as an adult it was unbelievable.

She turned and looked at Zuko, "That was amazing." She told him. He faked a smile at her; he was also wincing because that whole time he ignored the need in his pants.

"What's wrong?"She asked him.

He bit his lip and clutched the sheets. "Nothing, I'm happy I could show you my love." He turned and kissed her cheek.

She scrunched her eyebrows, she knew he was lying, he looked so tense, and his eyes were shut tight. Then she remembered what she read in the book, and looked down, Katara's need was fulfilled but his, evidently wasn't.

She turned to him and pressed her body against him. _"This is not helping Katara."_ He thought. She kissed him, and she could taste herself on his lips. She was going to satisfy him whether he liked it or not. She kissed his scar licking it and nipping it.

"_Really not helping Katara…" _ He loved it yes, but it wasn't solving the problem in his pants. If she didn't get her naked body off of him, he might not be able to stop himself from doing something he shouldn't. She kissed down his neck, repeating the actions he did. Katara pulled off his shirt he touched his muscles, enjoying the sight of his abs. She left sloppy kissed down his stomach, this was just driving him mad.

"Ka…Ka… Katara… You shouldn't…"

"Shh…" She told him playfully. She looked at the bulge in his pants. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slightly nervous at what she was about to do. She slowly rubbed him through his pants at the tip. Zuko was on his elbows watching her, but he threw his head back. Noticing Zuko taking delight in this, she slipped her hand inside his pants and started to stroke his member. Zuko bucked his hips as he felt her soft chilling hands pumping him.

Katara shake and trembled still inexperienced she soon started to slow down. She became self conscience and really didn't know what to do.

"Katara… faster… please. You're doing great." Zuko kissed her softly, to reassure her.

Katara gulped, and moved faster and faster. Zuko breathed in a sharp breath. Katara smiled as she saw his amusement as she slid her hand up and down his shaft.

He moaned and groaned and breathed her name. Katara moved her small hand up and down faster and faster. She went to the side and kissed his neck again whispering how much she loves him.

"Oh sweet Agni, Katara..." He groaned as he clutched the side of the bed. He felt his body close to realese.

"Oh Katara! Katara….Katara… I think I'm, I'm gonna… KATARA!" He yelled as he felt extreme pleasure coarse through his body. Katara felt he's body tremble as came, spewing his seed into her hand, which she didn't mind. She smiled knowing that maybe she actually did this right. She looked at the white stuff on her hand, Zuko blushed he really didn't want it to be on her.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"I'm ok. I'm actually more than okay." She blushed.

She then trailed up his chest and laid on it. He put his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, that was great." He whispered.

Katara smiled into his chest, which was moving up and down from him breathing.

"I should probably go back to my room." Zuko told her.

"No… Please just stay with me for tonight."

Zuko smiled and told her, "Of course." Something dawned on Zuko he knew he needed to ask before they left tomorrow.

"Katara?"

"Mmhmm…" She said half asleep.

Zuko gulped and knew it had to be done. "Will you marry me, if we get to the fire nation and no matter what happens, will you promise me you'll marry me? I'm just asking to know if you want to."

Katara lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes that still made her heart skip a beat. "Yes, yes Zuko I do want to marry you! Of course!" She smiled and kissed him. "I've been waiting for you to ask me, oh gods how much I love you." She felt so happy, she kissed him softly again and told him that she loved him, and fell back asleep.

Zuko smiled and rubbed circles into her back. He felt like this was the greatest moment of his life his heart felt all warmed up, he could literally feel joy inside him just building up. Never he had there been happier feeling in his life like this one. He looked at Katara sleeping there next time him, wrapped in sheets, he couldn't believe that he had finally got the girl for once there might be a happy ending for him.

So there they were in twined in each other's arms, sleeping with satisfactory knowing, no matter what their friends or family will think, or whatever tomorrow may bring, they both knew they loved each other and that was all that mattered…

* * *

**A/N **So watcha think? hoped you enjoyed and yeah next chapter will be up really quick i promise okay bye! Oh yeah **review, follow and favorite if you like my story always helps thank you guys are awesome dont forget it love you all!**


	22. On Our Way Home

**A/N new record huh? told y**ou i will post one up as soon as possible this is just them on their way home so hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIM...

* * *

Early in the morning Dai was sent to fetch Katara, so she walked up to her room to tell her to get ready to leave. When she opened the door Dai's face blushed.

There, there was Lady Ursa's son and Katara in bed together _naked. _She didn't know what to do; she just stood there and looked at the couple embraced together in bed. Then she looked away trying to not make it look weird.

"Um, miss Katara?" she said softly.

Katara groaned as she slowly woke up, and looked up at Zuko.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." he told her back.

Then they both turned at the same time and saw a blushing Dai. Katara's smile faded. She quickly rose from the bed.

"Good morning Dai!" she laughed nervously.

Dai covered her eyes and pointed at Katara's chest, which was just hanging there bare. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Katara covered herself up, and Zuko just slid under the bed sheets, as if he could just disappear.

"Uh…Um Lady Ursa told me that you guys need to be ready to leave in about 1 hour the ship will be here. That is all I am sorry to interrupt!" She said as she quickly left the room.

Katara fell back unto the bed and turned to Zuko, who was hiding under the sheets. Katara sighed and literally kicked Zuko out of the bed. She pushed him off onto the floor.

Zuko got up and looked at her and started laughing, Katara rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"It's not funny Zuko… It's not…" Zuko gave her a silly looking grin, and Katara started laughing all over again.

"Okay, maybe it's funny." She laughed too. "But come on you and I need to get ready, I'll take a shower and you go down to your room and shower, and get ready to leave."

Zuko got back on the bed and hovered over her. "You know we could just shower together. I mean why is it that I have to leave." He said as he kissed her neck, and lips.

"Because first of all knowing a servant knows about what happened last night, means eventually your mom is going to know. So therefore I think it's best if you go to your own room and shower, before we get caught by another person."

Zuko smiled and kissed her one more time on the lips and left. Katara pulled back the sheets and rubbed her face with her hands, _"Yep I need a good hot shower."_ She thought as she stretched as she went inside the shower room. She was happy thought thinking about last night.

Katara put on some clothes after showering and not to long after some servants came up to take down Katara's bags. Katara went down to the front of the clinic where there was Zuko who was talking to some guard, which there were a lot of, and later Ursa talking to a couple of guys looking at maps.

Ursa looked up from the map, "Hey Katara, we are about to leave in about 30 minutes. Have a good night sleep?"

Katara looked at Zuko who looked at her and smirked, Katara blushed. "Yes, yes I did."

"Well that's good, give your stuff to one of the servants and they are going take us to the boat to leave."

So Katara followed her directions and gave the servants her bags and followed them out the clinic, to walk with them to the boat. Katara lagged behind the group and so did Ursa.

"So you did have a good night sleep huh Katara?" Ursa smirked at her.

Katara turned red, "Dai told you didn't she?"

"She didn't have too, Zuko wasn't in bed last night, and between the noises I heard…."

Katara covered her ears to drown out Ursa, _"Were we really that loud?" _She thought she hoped they didn't disturb patients that would be even more embarrassing.

Ursa smiled. "It's okay Katara I'm not mad, I think it's funny but I'm not mad. Zuko has always been that type of boy who was awkward and never really open to love knowing that he's willing to just have you are amazing to me. He must really love you."

Even though Katara was exploding with embarrassment, she felt all warm inside knowing what Ursa said was true.

So they all walked through the tress and forest out to the coast to board the ship. They all got on the ships except for some servants, and villagers standing outside it. Ursa hugged all of her nurses and people who have helped her out over the years. She walked onto the ship crying, and turned around and looked at the faces of many that she helped get their lives together smiling. Ursa had never felt better about herself then that moment right then.

She smiled and waved at them all and told them thank you as the ship drifted off into the sea.

Ursa dried her eyes and turned to look at her crew, Zuko, and Katara waiting for directions. She smiled, "Alright you guys, to the fire nation we go!"

_***Back at the Fire Nation a few days ago*** _

Iroh had been struggling with council arguing about Zuko's disappearance, nobody was getting calmer. The only information they had was the boat had been attacked and there was no survivors breaking the news to Hadoka, Sokka, and everybody else was hard.

Iroh's heart felt heavy, as he had to tell the news to Katara's family. He didn't know what to say, everyone's eyes were on him. He took in a deep breath.

"We have just gotten news that the ship Lady Katara and Zuko were on has been attacked…"

Suki gasped, and held on to Sokka.

"Are there any survivors?"

Iroh sadly shook his head. "Zuko and Katara are nowhere to be found at this moment."

"Oh no." Suki whispered into Sokka's chest.

"This is impossible! Who attacked them?" Aang yelled in rage.

"We don't know are only hope now is just to wait, and see if we can find them."

"But what if we can't?" Suki asked.

Iroh shrugged, "I don't know. I'm truly sorry that this is affecting you all, I wish there was an easier way…"

"Easier way? My daughter could be dead, or starving, or being tortured for all we know. I say we need to go look for them! We shouldn't be just sitting around eating and enjoying ourselves while your nephew and my daughter are in danger!" Hadoka huffed and puffed.

"Let's all just settle down, we will let the search team handle this and if they don't find them soon I will get us involved but for now, I'm sorry to say, but we need to wait."

Sokka put his hand on his steaming mad father, and nodded at him. And so they waited for a few more days, tension was deep. Aang was feeling too guilty to even talk to Toph, Toph felt badly too, everyone just was sad.

A couple days later Hadoka had it.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked Hadoka as he was packing his things.

"I'm going to find my daughter, I'm sick of just waiting for something to happen."

"I know you're worried, but like I said its best if we wait, and not get ourselves in danger."

"I don't care! Katara is my daughter and I will find her."

"Hadoka.", Iroh grabbed his shoulder as he walked away, "I know how you feel my nephew is missing too. And every day I spend endless night trying to find him, but we are trying our best! Please!"

Hadoka looked over his shoulder. "You're not trying hard enough." And he walked away from him. That's when a servant came up to Iroh.

"Lord Iroh we've received a message from an unknown colony, we have found Zuko and Katara!"

Hadoka turned around to look at them. "Who is the message from?" Iroh asked curiously.

The messenger gulped, "It says it from lady Ursa." Iroh eyes grew large. Hadoka's eyebrows crunched together.

"You're for sure it's her?'

"Yes she said they will be here in a couple of days and not to worry."

Iroh smiled a huge grin, and left to go tell everyone that they are coming back no need to worry but before he did, he looked at Hadoka and patted him on the back.

_***Back on the ship***_

Katara was watching the sunset with a huge grin on her face by tomorrow they will be in the fire nation, and the closer they are to the fire nation the closer they are to her and Zuko getting married. Katara was really happy about that, and she was kind of happy she got to go back to see her family.

"Katara?"

Katara turned to see Ursa. "Yes m'am."

"You rather seem happy." Ursa raised an eyebrow at Katara's huge grin.

"Well I'm excited because my soon to be mother-in-law is gonna teach me how to be Fire lady." She said elated, smiling from ear to ear.

Ursa's jaw dropped, and her eyes got big. "What?" Ursa said unbelievably.

"Yep! Zuko proposed to me last night!"

"What?! Congratulations Katara!" She hugged Katara, and was really shocked. Whenever Zuko was little he hated weddings and marriage. It didn't shock her he wasn't married now, but the fact he proposed to a girl he had only asked out what a couple of weeks ago, was just amazing to her. She knew Zuko must've known Katara was the one because he wouldn't propose to any girl.

"So can you teach me?"

"Of course honey! A deal is a deal!"

"What are you two smiling and talking about?" Zuko asked as he walked up to them.

"So you're getting married?" Ursa smiled at her son.

"Katara told you huh?" He glared at the innocent water bender.

"Sorry Zuko, I just couldn't keep it in, I had to tell someone." Katara confessed.

"We have to make plans, and do more shopping…"

Zuko groaned. "No… Ugh I hate shopping, I hate planning, I hate parties, and I hate weddings…" He said as he turned around trying to avoid talking about it.

Katara crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "So you hate weddings huh, well you don't have to marry me you know."

Zuko smiled, put his arms around her, and looked into her angry eyes. "As much as I hate weddings, it doesn't matter. I hope you know I'll do whatever it takes to make you my wife, I do still hate weddings, but making you my wife that's different."

Katara fluttered her eyes and looked back at him all dreamy.

"Ehm, will I guess I'll leave you two alone." Ursa winked at Katara.

Zuko kissed Katara and then stood behind her with his hands on her hips, and watched the sunset with her.

"I am excited though about getting married to you though." Zuko said breaking through the silence. His breath tickled her ear.

"Really? I would've thought since you hate them you would just want it over with."

"Oh I do. I mean I'm excited afterwards…" he whispered in her ear. She felt his lips on her ear. "Do you know what I plan to do to you?" He whispered seductively. "I'm excited about the fact marrying you, starting a family with you, being with you…" he chuckled, "It's just makes me smile." He wrapped his arms under her shirt rubbing circles on her belly. Katara blushed.  
"Let's go to bed."

Zuko smirked. "Okay." He followed her down the dock, keeping his eyes glued on her big rear. _"Damn I must be the luckiest man alive." _He thought as he followed her downstairs.

* * *

**A/N** thanks for all the support and reviews you guys always are just awesome! and um yeah ill work on the next chaopter i have no idea how they will react to each other lets just say Aang is stupid... ok so thats all BYEEEE oh and **REVIEW! 3**


	23. What!

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews and such you guys this chapter ends with a little bit of a shocker but I don't think it'll surprise you that much, Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Katara woke up with the warm feeling of strong muscles around her. She smiled at the feeling of Zuko's arms around her oh how she missed that. Pushed up against him, he was like her personal body heater feeling all warm and nice; she knew she was safe with him.  
She turned and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest. He slowly woke up and started to rub her back, massaging it. Katara made a soft noise in relaxation. She really could just stay like this forever. She hoped the wedding will be soon, so she could stay like this with Zuko.

"We have to get up." He whispered in her hair.

"I know but I wish I could just stay here with you, and not have to get up."

"Come on." He sat up and rubbed her shoulder. "We're doing this together."

Katara sighed and got up and got dressed with him. She watched as he slipped on his pants and shirt, watching him just dress and undress always made her feel all tingly inside.

They walked down to the meeting room where Ursa and others were there talking and eating. Ursa looked up and saw the two.  
"Good morning you guys, come grab a plate! I've got good news."

"What?" Zuko asked as he sat down with Katara hand in hand.

"We will be arriving at the fire nation a little sooner than planned… as in like an hour!"

Katara and Zuko exchanged glance. "Really, I mean wow." Katara sighed in disbelief the will be home in an hour.

"Katara are you okay?" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, um can you please excuse me?" Katara ran up and quickly left the room.

"Katara?" Zuko turned, but she was gone before he could even talk to her.

* * *

_*Fire nation*_

"Good news everyone Katara and Zuko will be here very shortly!" Iroh told everyone that morning.

They all smiled and cheered, Hadoka raised a glass to celebrate the coming back of Katara and Zuko from their long trip, then Suki walked in.

"Hey babe, I've got good news!" Sokka told her over the noise.

"Yeah um ok Sokka we need to talk."

"Why? Does it have to do with you and this morning are you ok?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk."

"Sokka!" Hadoka interrupted them.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"I'm sorry Suki can I borrow Sokka for a moment?"

Suki groaned and sighed. "Sure." She waved them off frustrated.

So there Suki sat stirring her drink, sadly.

"Aang?" Toph walked over by Aang. "We need to talk."

Aang nodded and followed her into her room.

So then there were two, but Iroh walked out with some sages talking about preparing for the Fire lord's return. Suki sat there and pulled out a piece of paper with an important message on it, _"Oh Sokka…" _She thought as she got up and went to her room.

* * *

_*Katara and Zuko*_

"Katara?" Zuko opened the door to her room. He saw he on the bed messing with a little trinket his mother bought her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She leaned towards him. "I'm fine. I just didn't think it would be this quick. I wish I could spend one more day with just us. I do miss my family and my home though; I just wasn't expecting to be at the fire nation this fast."

"I know, but like I said no matter what happens…."

"Nothing will change us…" She finished his sentence. Katara let out a breath and then inhaled through her nose. "Let's do this." Zuko smiled at her.

There it was coming into view, the big fire nation. Zuko squeezed Katara's hand to reassure her. They exchanged glances as the ship docked Zuko gave her a smile as they walked down the ship together. Ursa walked down first, and Zuko and Katara followed her. Waiting for them was Iroh.

"Oh! Lady Ursa, you just don't know how happy I am to see you!" Iroh greeted her, and hugged her.

"Miss Katara! Thought you could just leave us huh? It's good to see you sweetheart I'm glad you're ok."

"Zuko… O Pri-Fire lord Zuko…" He put his hand on his shoulder; his eyes became watery and pulled Zuko to him. "I was so scared."Uncle told him.

"I know I know, but look I told you I would come back with my mom and everything will be ok."

Iroh smiled at him and patted him in the back,

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do, come follow me everyone's waiting. But before I can do that Ursa come with me really quick to talk about something privately then we will all talk together. Zuko, you and Katara go ahead and get everyone down to the meeting room."

So Zuko and Katara went down into the meeting room, Katara smiled remembering being here, nothing changed, the only thing that did change was her. Then there was the doors to the meeting room, she looked back at Zuko, who nodded for her to open it. She pushed the door open and there was an air bender sitting there waiting. Aang slowly lifted his head to see who walked in.

"Katara!" He hopped up and ran to her. He hugged her, and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips and said, "I missed you so much, I love you."

Zuko's knuckles were turning white, wanting to rip Aang off of her and throwing him back to wherever the hell he and Toph came from. But Zuko kept his cool until Katara pushed Aang away. Katara was in tears.

"I can't do this." She looked at Zuko and ran out the room.

Aang started to run after her, but Zuko pushed him into the wall.

"Get off of me!" Aang yelled.

"No! You'll run after her."

"Why do you care? She is my girlfriend."

Zuko chuckled, and stared him in the eye. "Was, was your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a real man wouldn't treat his girlfriend the way you did."

"I've never miss treated her! I love her! Now let me go!"

"No!" Zuko tightened his grip on him, but that didn't work, Aang kicked up his leg shot a blast of air at him.

Zuko flew to the other side of the room. Aang walked over to him. "Now I'm going after my girlfriend."

"Why? So you can break her heart even more?" Zuko laughed and started to stand up. "I'm not going to let you do that. If it's a fight you want, oh a fight you will get." Zuko smirked as his hands lit up.

Aang let out a breath of frustration. "Fine, tell me this first if I'm such a horrible boyfriend why would you care? I mean after all you should understand, you know kicking Mai out the castle that seems like one hell of a boyfriend to me."

Zuko got even madder. "How do you know about that?"

"Rumors spread my friend, and I would happily oblige to fight you due to the fact the whole reason you broke up with Mai was because you were in bed with MY girlfriend."

Zuko clenched his jaw. "It's not what you think."

"Oh is it? Well, why are you getting so protective of her? You know you can't talk about me being a bad boyfriend when you just broke another girl's heart just to get MY girlfriend. Yeah, you're the ass Zuko."

Zuko blasted a shot of fire at Aang, deep down inside he knew Aang was right. Aang blocked it with a whirl of air.

"What about you Aang? You are such a liar! You know you don't love Katara. The whole reason I spent the whole night with Katara was because I was scared what might happen to her. I had to take the place of you while you were off playing games with her emotions! You know like kissing Toph! So when you think about who is the ass? Yeah that's right you."

That's when they went at it screaming at each other blast after blast. The Aang got the advantage and blasted fire at Zuko who got his clothes singed at the sleeves. "I don't want to fight Zuko! Just give up!"

"I'm not given up to you Aang, I've been waiting for this! You just don't know how much you hurt her." Then Aang tackled Zuko.

"Just admit it Zuko! You're just scared she might fall back in love with me." Aang said as he pinned Zuko on the floor. Zuko got up and pushed him to the wall and had a blast of fire burning in his hand and was about to punch Aang.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she ran back in.

That's when others started to walk in.

"What in the hell- Katara!" Hadoka ran over to Katara, who was yelling at Zuko about trying to kill Aang.

Then Sokka, Suki, Toph, Iroh and Ursa walked in.

"What happened here?" Sokka said looking around, and hugging Katara.

"It looks like there was a fight." Suki waved the smoke from her face.

"Aang are you okay?" Toph asked as she walked over to him. Katara saw her comforting Aang and winced knowing she did love Aang. She then turned to Zuko and slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…"

"Zuko attacked me!" Aang yelled

Everyone gasped, Zuko just shook his head. "Why did you fight Aang Zuko?" Iroh asked.

Everyone was staring at him with arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"I…"

"He was upset because I wanted to comfort Katara!" Zuko glared at Aang as if to ask him can I finish my f*cking sentence?

Everyone was now glaring at Katara and Zuko.

"What's going on you guys?" Hadoka asked.

Katara sighed and grabbed Zuko's hand, and looked up at him and smiled. "While I was gone with Zuko, we experienced so much with each other and realized how much we really care for each other… and I found out that my feelings for him were more than a friend… I'm in love with Zuko and we're getting married."

"What?" They all said in unison, even Aang and Toph. Iroh was just smiling as if to say I knew it!

Katara threw a glance at Suki as if to say _please, help me! _ Suki got the message.

"Oh um hey everyone guess what! I'm pregnant!" Suki said cheerfully.

Katara whispered thank you and then said, "What?"

Everyone said what and stared at Suki, Sokka was the most shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yep I tried to tell you this morning." Sokka just stood there staring at her.

"I need to sit…" Hadoka sat down in a chair looking pale.

"Well this isn't very shocking to me." Toph mumbled. First her room was right next to Sokka and Suki's, and she could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Oh this is very interesting." Iroh smiled and nodded.

Ursa was just grinning from ear to ear. "Oh how I miss the fire nation!"

* * *

**A/N **Suki is prego! Lol you gotta love how she tried to help Katara out "Yeah so I'm pregnant..." lawlz! so yeah I'll get the next chapter up asap! But I need a little motivation! Review if you like this story or chapter, favorite and follow if you've been reading my story and you like it! But in all seriousness thanks you guys for just being the awesomest followers ever! No matter what happens I will still post chapters and keep going! Hope you liked this chapter, and until next time PEACE ;).


	24. So Soon?

**A/N** Hey new chap up as fast as i said it would so yeah heres the chapter hope you like!

* * *

"Dad, you okay?"

Hadoka woke up and saw his baby girls face. "Oh Katara I had the worst dream ever, you ran way with Zuko and you two were going to get married! How absurd is that!" He chuckled Katara looked at him sadly.  
"But the funniest part of the dream was Sokka had gotten Suki pregnant! Oh that was a weird dream."

"Daddy… um don't pass out again, but all of that is true." Katara said trying to sound as sweet as she could so Hadoka wouldn't get mad, or pass out again.

"What?"

"Trust me dad I am as almost as lost as you, Katara explain to me again how you just decided you could just ditch out on Aang?" He looked at her angrily; he obviously was trying to get on dad's good side.

"Shut up Sokka, you got a girl pregnant out-of-wedlock."

"Katara! not helping!" Suki nudged her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you're telling me Suki is pregnant and Katara you're getting married?"

They all looked down ashamed and nodded. "Well I'm not mad at you guys, honestly I'm actually happy… really shocked, but happy." He smiled at them. "But you all have A LOT of explaining to do!"

"I agree." Iroh interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but we all need to talk about what has happened and Zuko after this I need you to come with me to go talk to council."

Zuko nodded. They all got up and walked over to the chairs and sat down. "Now all that's settled, everyone I'd like you to meet Lady Ursa, Zuko's mother." She greeted all of them with smiles and gentle hellos.

"Now can you three please tell us all that has happened in the last few weeks?" Iroh looked at Zuko, Katara and Ursa.

"All of it?" Katara asked. Everyone nodded, she looked at Aang then back at Zuko who gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. She smiled back at him and began. "Well it all began the night of Zuko's party…"

After Katara explained everything, everyone was silent and almost in tears. Sokka wanted kill Aang. "Aang, Toph?!"

They both exchanged glances. "It's true." Toph confessed. "I'm so sorry Katara you're such a good friend and I hope this can pass us but I just want you to know I'm so sorry, and was so scared when you were gone." Toph's voice cracked.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him." Tears feel down Toph's cheek

"Toph?" Katara got up and walked over to her. "It's okay I forgive you, and I missed you too." She hugged her. She then looked at Aang, who couldn't look her in the eyes. "I forgive you too Aang…" He said no response, so she sat back down by Zuko.

"Well yay we all love each other. Now my own personal problem, Suki when did you find out you were pregnant?" Sokka asked her.

"This morning, you know how I kept getting sick and having these weird tummy aches? Well I went to the doctor and she told me I was pregnant and well here." She gave him the doctor's note with all the official information.

"Wow I'm gonna be a dad… I'm gonna be a dad!" He got up and hugged Suki.

"You aren't mad?" She asked him.

"No, of course not! I'm the happiest man alive! I'm going to be the father of the most beautiful woman ever!" Sokka comforted her, Suki had started to cry, hormones…

"2nd most…" Zuko whispered into Katara's ear. Katara giggled.

"Well now knowing the story we need to find out about this Ij-eo guy, and Zuko we have to plan your wedding!" Everyone cheered and agreed except for Zuko, who just shook his head, and Aang, who sat there not saying anything at all. "Come on Zuko, and Ursa can you come with us to council too."

"Of course!" Ursa she said as she got up.

"Alright well, welcome back lady Katara I'm pretty sure you all have things to discuss so we'll be going." Iroh, Ursa, Zuko left.

Zuko whispered to Katara,_ "When the meetings over go to my room so it's just you and me, and we can talk." _Katara smiled and nodded as he left.

"I'm gonna be a father…" Sokka turned to Suki just repeating how much he loved her, and how happy he was.

"Wow Suki, so you're pregnant?" Katara asked.

"Yep for almost a month now."

"Wow, I'm going to be an aunt!"

"And I'm going to be a grandfather, oh I feel so old, my kids are starting to have kids." He hugged them.  
"I hope you know I'm proud of you both, and I love you, you too Suki." They all hugged it out.

"Katara, are we cool?" Toph spoke up through the love fest.

"Of course Toph, I was mad at first but I forgive you, and I know you two love each other and that's all that matters. A lot has happened and we all have changed, but in the end we all friends." Katara smiled at her.

"Good." Toph smiled then punched her in the shoulder. "Now never ever again go off and just leave us and almost die! Alright Sugar queen no matter what love of your life breaks your heart."

"Ow…" Katara rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah I agree with Toph." Said Sokka, and everyone agreed.

"Okay, okay, I get it bad move on my half, but still if I didn't go who would've saved Zuko, and we wouldn't be getting married, I mean I'm kind of happy I went."

"Yeah I'm happy you and Sparky finally admitted your feelings for each other, I was sick of hearing you guy's heart beat every time you talked to each other."

Katara blushed, everyone started laughing saying its true, except for Aang who got up and left.

"Excuse me." He said and left. It got silent as he walked away, obviously mad. Toph got up, buy Katara stopped her.

"I think I need to talk to him." Toph nodded in agreement and sat back down.

Katara went after Aang and looked around the palace to find him. She saw him sitting in the garden alone.

"Aang?"

"You never loved me did you?" He said not even looking back at her.

"I did Aang, and we were just kids having fun, but it grew old, and you left with Toph and I don't know I waited."

"But I still loved you…"

"I did too… but I found Zuko in all the mist of our troubles, he was there the moment when I needed you!"

"You always loved him though didn't you?"

"Yes." She looked down sadly. "But I loved you too; it just took me some time to figure out who I'm really in love with."

"But Zuko, out of all the guys, Zuko?"

Katara laughed, and sat down next to him. "Who else would it be, Aang?

"I guess your right he's a good guy."

"Yeah he is… are we still friends?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Katara, and I'm sorry what I did to you."

"It's okay after all I learned forgiveness from you. Aang you will always be my favorite air bender that I love." She hugged him and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"And you'll always be my water bender."

So they sat in comfortable silence taking in the moment together, until Katara's dad walked into the garden.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Katara we need to talk it's very important."

Katara nodded and left Aang.

* * *

Zuko sat in the conference room on his throne resting his head on his hand, praying to the gods that he could just go see Katara. It was really late now, they had talked for hours. Uncle and Ursa were arguing with council about Zuko getting married.

"Tell me Fire lord why is this water bending girl so important to you."

Zuko sighed he felt like he's explained this a million and one times. "Because she is my best friend, and I don't know it might be the fact that I'm IN LOVE HER?!" Zuko said annoyed.

"How?"

"How? Are you seriously asking me how?"

"Yes, I mean you know the rules, how can you fall in love with a girl who's not your kind, I mean you had Mai!"

"Listen, it's not my fault that I love her… I never wanted to fall in love with her I just did, and every day I see her I fall in l love her even more… so no matter what you say I will marry Katara! This meeting is adjourned!" Zuko yelled, and stepped down off his throne to go walk out that door.

"Fire Lord we are not finished!"

"Zuko please…" Iroh begged.

"No. I'm finished. I will marry Katara, why because I wear the fucking crown and that should give me the right to love who ever I want okay! Good day gentlemen."

"Don't you walk out that door Fire lord Zuko!"

Zuko stopped and then slammed the door behind him.

Katara waited and waited for Zuko in his room, soon to be their room, she had something really important to tell him. The bed was so comfortable. She first sat and waited for two hours, the she got up and looked around for an hour, she did some mediating and stretching for another two hours, then by accident crashed out on Zuko's bed.

Zuko busted into his room, furious, ranting on about how he hates the council, and should've never came back, and the fact he had the right to love who ever the hell he wanted.

Katara woke up with a startle when he ran into the room. "Zuko?" She groaned rubbing her eyes, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost 12:00 a.m." He said angrily. Slamming draws shut and mumbling more stuff.

Katara got up knowing his was mad, and wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled her face in his neck kissing it. Zuko started to calm down some. She put he hands on his shoulders and massaged them. She led him to the bed and they sat down.

"Now what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Council mean are bastards."

"Now Zuko I'm sure…"

"They don't want me to marry you because you're a water bender!" He interrupted her.

"Those bastards!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"You should have the right to marry whoever you want!"

"Right!"

"After all you are the Fire lord."

"Thank you! See this is why I love you."

"Let me go down there and give them a piece of my mind." Katara rolled up her sleeves, but Zuko stopped her.

"Trust me I already did." Zuko sighed. "Can you just stay here with me for now?" he asked her.

Katara smiled, but it quickly faded. "Zuko I have to tell you something." He looked up at her.

"I have to leave tomorrow…"

"What?"

"I know, I know it's really sudden and we just got here, but the water tribe really needs us a.s.a.p, and I do miss home…

"But Katara…" Zuko held on to her like a little boy holding on to his mother. "Please don't go you're the only thing that keeps me stable." He pressed more up on her. "Can't you stay? I mean why so soon you just got here." He begged.

"Sadly no my colony needs me, but I'll be back Zuko."

"When?"

Katara knew this would be the hard part. "In a month, or maybe two... I don't know it'll be awhile though" She bit her lip.

"Katara!" He groaned.

"I'll be back before you know it, and I'll write you every day, I promise. When I come back, I'll help pre-pare for the wedding okay."

"No, no, no… that leaves me months alone with my mom and council arguing about the wedding… what time are you leaving?"

"Early."

Zuko just shook his head. "You really have to leave; can't you just stay here by yourself?"

"No my dad doesn't "trust" me since Sokka got Suki pregnant, he's scared…"

"The same thing will happen with you and me."

Katara nodded, "Which reminds me I need to go back to my room. Goodnight Zuko I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him, and then got up to leave, but Zuko grabbed her arm. He got up and pressed closely against her.

In the sexiest intimidating voice Zuko said, "No, you can't leave me, not like this." He pulled her hair back, and put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Katara wanted to push him away but she couldn't resist. He wasn't rough like usual he took his time, with the kiss. He then trailed kisses from her cheek to her jaw line down her neck. Nipping and biting it, he then kissed down to her shoulder-blade and slipped her dress down from her shoulder. He kissed sweet, hot kisses in the crevice of her shoulder. Then he kissed her again, gently on the lips, scraping his teeth on her bottom lip.

"Ohh Zuko… I have to go…"

He rested his head on top of her breast, squishing his face between them. He squeezed her body closer to him. "I don't want you to…" Zuko practically pleaded. Katara wanted to cry, she hated goodbyes, she knew it would be hard but not this hard.

He then lifted up her shirt, and got sown on his knees and kissed her stomach, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Katara threw her head back clutching his shoulders. Then he lifted her shirt, and trialed up her stomach to the valley of her breast kissing her cleavage. Then he slowly drug his lips to her collarbone and back to her neck. That's when he bit her sucking on her neck, Katara whimpered at the pain, but it lessened as he let go of her skin.

Katara traced her fingertips around the bruised flesh on her neck. "What is this?"

"It's something to hold me off until I see you again, a.k.a a love bite."

He then rubbed her shoulders and softly kissed her lips, and then he passed her, her shirt. "Good night Katara."

Katara grabbed her shirt but she got on her tip-toes and pressed up towards him to kiss him again, a little more deeply. She dropped her shirt, and just embraced him. When she got down on the floor again she looked into his eyes, his auburn, golden eyes. She wanted to start crying, but Zuko lifted her chin as a tear fell from her face.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight love." He whispered against her. Then inhaled sharply threw his nose, and let her go. He walked over to the door to open it. Katara slipped her shirt on, and walked over to him. "Here." She slipped her mother's necklace off and tied it around his wrist. "As long as you have this you'll know I'll be coming back to you. Promise me you'll keep it safe?" He nodded, "I swear on my honor." Katara smiled and Zuko." She hugged him one more time and left.

As Katara walked the halls she began to cry she really didn't want to leave she would miss him just too much. She closed the door to her room and wiped her tears. She just sat by the door sniffling, her finger tips touched her _lovebite. _Katara smiled at it, feeling it tingle and pulse under her fingers. It hurt but in a good way.

Zuko looked at the necklace around his wrist, he smiled at it, and he already knew this month would be the worst of his life, but this small little trinket just might help him through it.

* * *

**A/N **I know i know how much of a bitch of me to just separate Katara and Zuko from each other but hopefully this next month or so will pass by fast enough so Zuko and Katara can finally be married! I thought it was sweet to let Zuko have Katara's necklace, while Zuko have course just gives her a hickey. Well Idk what to do for the next month between them I know what they're going to write but idk what will happen so leave some suggestions! Thanks for reading you guys, until next time well you know PEACE and **REVIEW!**


	25. See You Later

**A/N** No real author's note today just hope you like this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon enough!

* * *

It was very early in the morning, everyone was bustling around, hurrying to leave and prepare for the leave. Katara was in her room packing, laughing at the stuff her and Ursa had bought, to be honest half of it was just a waste of money. After she finished packing her bags she looked around her room, which was now bare. She brushed her fingers across the bed comforter remembering Zuko sitting there in nothing but his underwear explaining why he had been in bed with her. Katara chuckled; she then touched her neck and realized her necklace was gone. She panicked at first, but then remembered who had it. She smiled knowing he had it with him right at this moment.

"_Where the hell is it?" _Zuko panicked he had lost Katara's necklace. He had it this morning and took it off for two seconds and lost it. He went throwing things around the room, until he found it under his self. _"Thank the spirits; I don't know what I would've told Katara if I lost it. I'm never taken you off again." _He wrapped the necklace around his wrist again. Zuko looked out his window, _"Shit I'm gonna be late!"_

A couple rooms over was Aang's room. "Hey Twinkle-toes!" Toph walked into his room. Aang looked up from his bag he was packing, "Hey Toph, what's up?"

She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Spirits do you know how long I've been holding that in?" She smiled at him.

"Was that all you wanted?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Well know knowing Sparky and Sugar Queen are a thing now, me and you don't have to worry anymore about me and you."

"I guess not…" He smiled and swung her around and leaned her down for a kiss. "I now this has been hard for the both of us, but since it has all been settled, I just wanted to tell you… I love you Toph Beifong and it would be a pleasure if you could make me your boyfriend."

Toph shrugged, and laughed. "I guess, I mean if you love me…" Aang smiled and kissed her deeply again.

A couple more doors down was Sokka and Suki's room. Sokka was running around the room packing both of their bags making sure Suki didn't have to lift a finger.

"Sokka, you know you don't have to…"

Sokka completely ignored her and waved her off rushing around packing bags.

"Sokka, just because…"

"Where is my sword?" he asked looking everywhere, ignoring her again.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled.

"Huh?" Sokka looked up at her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't me I'm helpless the baby hasn't even formed fully yet, just calm down. Okay? I can pack my own bag."

"Okay I just want the best for our baby boy." he said rubbing her belly.

"You mean girl?" Suki corrected him.

"Whatever." Suki just rolled her eyes at him

Everyone was waiting by the docks when Katara walked out there she put her bags down for a servant to take them into the boat. She looked around for Zuko, he wasn't there.

"Katara!" He ran up to her, stopping her from boarding.

"Zuko, I knew you would come!"

"Yeah I was a little… um busy this morning."

Katara looked at him curiously wondering what he meant, but she just put the question off. "So do you have my mother's necklace?"

"Yep, still all in one piece." He joked. Katara laughed but their laughters faded into a sad silence. She looked up at Zuko his hair was blowing in the wind, making him look majestic. Katara smiled his hair had gotten longer since the last couple years she'd seen him, she realized it's the small things about him that have changed that she never took the time to notice. They both wish they had more time with each other alone, just to be together.

"Katara!" Hadoka called

"I got to go…" She looked up at him. Along with his pretty eyes were his long eyelashes, at least for the eye that wasn't marred. He batted his eyes before saying, "I don't like goodbyes…I've never been good at them."

"Well how bout we don't say goodbye…"

"What do we say…?"

Katara cut him off with a tender kiss, and said, "I'll see ya later."

Zuko smiled. "See ya later."

They hugged one last time before Katara boarded the ship. She didn't look back, it was too painful, and she let her fingers touch her bruise… _"I love you Zuko." _She sent a little mind message to him.

Zuko pulled up his sleeve and looked down at the necklace. _"I love you Katara." _ The lump starting to catch in his throat he turned to leave not looking back and returned to the palace.

Katara got to her cabin and cried, for a while too, cried all the way into the night missing Zuko's presence. She felt like she barely got to hang out with Zuko for the time she was there. She cried until a knock came to the door. She didn't respond to it, until it banged harder. She sniffed and raised an eyebrow, it was silent for a good 5 minutes, but Katara started crying again. Then now the knock pounded so hard, it made Katara jump.

"Damn it Sugar Queen, open the door!" We all know who that voice is.

"Toph?"

"Are you just going to let me stand here or what, were just going to have a conversation through the door?"

Katara rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What do you want Toph, it's late."

"That was going to be the same thing I was going to tell you. IT"S LATE KATARA. I don't know if you noticed but the walls are paper thing and hearing you wail about Zuko isn't exactly helping me sleep!"

"I could say the same, hearing you and Aang giggle, gross." She shivered, Toph blushed.

"Ok, ok, can you just let me in?"

Katara sighed and opened the door and gestured her to come in. Toph didn't move, so Katara nodded for her to come in, Toph still didn't budge.

"Are you just going to let me stand here? Wait don't tell me… you forgot that I'm blind again… idiots…" Toph mumbled as she walked in shaking her head.

She sat on the bed and patted for Katara to come sit down.

"I think it's time we've had a little chat about our 'boyfriends' I don't like talking about gushy stuff just want to help you get over this, so I can sleep."

Even though Toph sounded heartless, Katara knew she had good intensions. So Katara, not really meaning to, poured out every single worry she had.

Toph dozed off for the first 2 hours Katara was talking, until Katara asked her a question.

"You know?"

Toph woke up. "Huh? Oh yeah… well it's been a good talk," Toph yawned, "but I say we all go get some rest."

"But what about my problems Toph, it's your turn to talk."

Toph yawned again and scratched her back. "Listen Katara you have no need to worry, once we get to the water tribe just remember the faster you get your work done, the faster you see Zuko."

"Okay." Katara nodded understanding. "Thanks Toph-" Before Katara could thank her, Toph was already in her room snoring.

Katara just shrugged it off and went to sleep, dreaming of retuning back to Zuko.

"Listen Zuko I know you hate council for being on disagreeable terms with you about Katara…" Iroh started

"Damn right I am, those bastards don't know a single thing about Katara other than she's a water bender. If only they knew how good of a person she is."

"I know. Maybe if you would listen to me, I can help you with that. You see you're just telling them that you love her, which is important that you do, but they're much more worried about her self-being as a Fire Lady. Tell them how good of a woman Katara is and why she should be Fire Lady other than your wife."

Zuko pondered about it, and came to a realization. "I hate it when you're right."Zuko confessed.  
"I always am." Iroh smiled.

So Zuko talked to council for hours and instead of arguing with them, he listened. He told them about how noble, and loving a woman Katara is, and why she would be a great ruler for this nation. He also mentioned the fact having a water bender help rule the Fire Nation, may serve as peace to some of the colonies in the water tribe who still don't trust the Fire Nation. And he could have another perspective on things in the Fire Nation.

"…And that's why I think Katara would be the perfect Fire Lady, changing things for the better." Zuko finished. It was quiet as everyone kind of took it into consideration. Zuko sat on the edge of the seat waiting for a response.

"Fire Lord Zuko, we see to have a change on opinion… Lady Katara is indeed a good person, and just may help the Fire Nation…" Zuko loosened up a bit thinking his plan may have worked.

"But…"

"But what?" Zuko asked quizzically.

"But she still isn't Fire Nation we need her to come in here and talk to us herself before we come to a decision."

Zuko nearly burned off the throne's resting arms, he was about to blow.

"But Zuko, she is taking for are consideration." One of the council men smiled and nodded.

Zuko had had it, he tried to reason with them but they weren't listening. They still weren't saying yes to Katara. He broke off the arm rest in anger. "DO YOU THINK THAT IS SUPPOSED TO HELP?!" Zuko yelled in rage. His voice boomed and echoed in the conference room. Even Iroh and Ursa jumped. "I HAVE TRIED TO EXPLAIN AND REASON WITH YOU! I JUST DON'T GET THE PROBLEM!" he steamed.

"Fire Lord it's just us trying to look out for the nation."

"You just are prejudice…" Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko listen this would be easier if she was our own kind, we would already know more about her, and would feel more at ease. I mean we know she helped you so many times in the past, but we don't know if she might change the fire nation in the way we don't see it."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. "This meeting is over, we will talk tomorrow." He said sternly stepping off the throne and out of the room.

He walked into his room and meditated for a good couple of hours until he knew what would make him feel better. He got out a pencil and paper and started off with,

_Dear Katara,_

_You've only been gone for a few mere hours and I miss you like crazy…_

He wrote until he started to doze off finishing the letter. He sealed it up and set it aside to mail it to her tomorrow. He smiled at the finished letter and enveloped it. Then he slipped into his sleeping pants and climbed in his bed, which seemed a lot bigger than usual. _"Oh Katara I miss you so much." _ He thought as he dozed off.

* * *

**A/N **Alright hope you like this chapter, I really hate council.. but whatever, i'll get the next chapter up soon hopefully! Oh and guess what mu birthday was yesterday I'm not telling you how old I turned .. but let's just say yesterday was fun hanging with my girlfriends, and we went out to dinner so yeah nice birthday. Thanks for the reviews which reminds me **REVIEW** and I'll post up faster, k bye.


	26. A Day Without Each Other

**A/N **I hope you guys are happy I finished two chapters in one day, haha I lie this was all done a while ago but I just posted up today. But I hope you like it!

* * *

Katara tossed and turned all night wondering missing Zuko, the whole boat trip back to the water tribe was horrible. It was nice though to get back and see all her close friends and families faces. She settled in her old room she plopped down on her bed, it was cold, and most of all empty. Although the feel of the bed was unnatural she still had missed it. She decided she should take a nap, but before she could even get in an hour, Suki and Toph rushed inside and told her to wake up.

"What do you guys need? I haven't gotten much rest and I would like some."

"Ugh me too, Sugar Queen, all I hear is you whining about Zuko."

"Real encouragement Toph." Katara mumbled.

"Sorry I'm mean it's not my fault you had to come back I mean if it were me-"

"- What Toph is trying to say," Suki interrupted. "We should go hang out in the town and just be girls, I mean it's been a while."

Katara shrugged. Although she wanted to go, she just didn't feel up to it. She had missed her friends and them having fun moments, maybe this is what she needed.

"Sugar Queen, come on just one day to get your mind off Zuko."

Katara sat on it for a few. "Fine, if you don't want to go, you don't have to." Suki said giving up, as her and Toph headed towards the door.

"Wait. I'll go, I'll go because I do miss us girls hanging out, and I think this might do some good."

Suki and Toph smiled inwardly in cheered, finally getting Katara out of her grieving state.

Soon they went into town first shopping at every market there was.

* * *

Zuko officially decided he was going to just leave and go back to his mother's island; it would be way easier than dealing with all that was going on. Council still didn't approve of Katara, somehow the rumor of Ij-eo and what happened spread and the whole town is scared wondering if he'll come back, which means they have to find him, and most of all he missed his fiancé. Zuko sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, and exhaled through his nose. _"I have no idea what to do…"_ he's brain was officially on overload he needed a break. Then a soft knock tapped on Zuko's door. Zuko looked up and he mother was standing there smiling. She walked in and sat by Zuko, and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know there's a lot of stress on you, and you're frustrated, but I hope you know that you are a smart strong young man who has gotten through many things, and I'm sure you'll get through this."

"I know." Zuko said still rubbing his head, "I just feel empty without Katara, and I mean I feel the same aching depression I felt before she came back. And it wasn't just her, just being with my friends and family in general is a great stress-relief, she just is more of my own personal stress-reliever. But she's not here."

Ursa sighed seeing her sons sad face a few days ago she saw him laugh and joke with Katara, that was a real smile, what he was giving her know just made her sad.

"She gave me her mother's necklace." He said holding it up, smiling at it. "It reminds me of why I can't just give up. So I'm going to try my best and reason with council and everything, it is just very stressful." Zuko fell back on the bed. Ursa lay back on the bed and looked at him.

"Zuko do you remember how we use to feed the little baby turtle ducks?"

Zuko chuckled, "Yeah." He said smirking.

"You would have the most beautiful smile when the baby duck would eat of your hand… well I've notice that same look you give to Katara, and you know what I have to say to that?"  
"What?" He said turning to look at her.

"That you really do love her and that this will all work out and you know why?"  
"Why?"

"Because, she looks at you the same way every time she gets, so don't worry she WILL come back. I'll do anything just to make you happy; after all you are my sweet little prince." She said placing her hand under his chin.

Zuko smiled and got up, and turned his head to her. "You want to go hang out, just me and you, just leave and come back whenever we want?" He asked her.

Ursa contemplated, but then looked at Zuko. "Ah what the heck, come on I haven't been here in forever, I want to see the new towns!"

* * *

Katara's favorite place that they went was the spa; they all sat in the sauna relaxed and at peace. The heat of the room caused Katara to sweat, and she started to feel a little relieved. It was like each little bead of sweat was one less worry streaming down her body.

"So Katara tell us what did you and Zuko do while you guys were gone?" Suki asked with a smirk, not even needing to see the blush on Katara's face.

Katara looked back at all the things with Zuko she'd done, and she was not about to share it with Suki. "Well, we just hung out."

"You 'hung out'? What does that supposed to mean, couples just don't 'hang out' for that long?"

"Yeah Katara I mean that sounds a little weird you were gone for a long time and you and Zuko didn't do _anything_?" Toph asked

"Well what about you Toph, you were gone with Aang for years! But I'm sure you two didn't do anything."

Toph sat in silence, along with everyone else until she spoke up. "Katara, to be honest me and Aang haven't done anything like that, he kind of refuses to especially after you were missing… anyways I'm sorry Katara if it soundly like I was pressuring you, I just know you're in your 20's and haven't… you know. But I'm 17 and all I think about is Aang."

Katara thought about it for a second and decided just to tell them the truth. "Okay I'm not going to lie I think it's a good thing I left the fire nation not because I wanted to leave Zuko, it's because I _didn't. _Lately I've… wanted Zuko more than usual, like I think about him, dream about him. When he kisses me it's like I want to take I further even though I know I can't. Is that weird, like is it bad of me to want him like that, because I know it's okay to have feelings but this is something totally different."

Suki chuckled. "Oh Katara, yeah that tends to happen when you love a guy, but don't worry I'm pretty sure Zuko feels the same way. Just wait Katara no need for worries your time will come soon."

"Hopefully not too soon before the wedding, because I don't want to end up like you Suki." She joked.

Suki kicked her. "It's not my fault… well actually it is, I forgot to take the medicine, but still Sokka's happy though!"

"Yeah Snoozles seems just a little too happy are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Well congratulations I guess, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm not going to lie, sometimes I wonder if Sokka and I are ready, but I know my kid will have families and friends to depend on, other than their mess of a parent."

Katara put her hand on Suki's shoulder. "I'll help you out no matter what."

"Same here." Toph added.

Suki smiled. "Thanks guys, I'm glad to have friends like you."

Katara and Toph agreed, and added more smoke into the room.

* * *

Everyone in town was so happy to see lady Ursa back, Ursa just smiled and waved. Zuko and he's mom went around town talking about time they remember, they also went out to eat too. It was crazy late when they decided to go home, shops were closing, some lights were put outside, and it was quite beautiful.

"Well today has been fun." Ursa said to Zuko as they walked down the quiet street hearing doors close and signs being flipped over.

"Yeah it has been, makes me think about all those years we could've spent together," Ursa frowned sadly wishing that couldn't be true. "But I think today makes up for at least half." He said hugging her.

Ursa leaned into her son who was now taller than her. She looked at around the beautiful city and how quiet it was at night. She looked at a shop that was about to close when something caught her eye. "Zuko come here, look!"

Zuko followed his mother into this shop.

"I'm sorry miss but we are closed." A man said sweeping up the floor.

"I know I know but my son is about to get married and I want to see an item."

"I don't know m'am..."

"Please! Zuko come here." Zuko stepped out of the doorway and walked inside.

"Oh! Why didn't you say your son was the Fire lord of course I will help you guys!"

"Thank you." Ursa smiled.

After buying what they bought Zuko felt a little happier. Ursa stared at the newly bought product. "Oh this is just gorgeous; I know she will love it!"

"Shh…" Zuko said signaling the guards to open the gates and let them in. "It's late you'll wake everyone up." Ursa nodded and walked inside with him.

"Thanks for today mom, I had fun."

"No problem, see you in the morning sweetheart." She kissed her son on the cheek before heading to her room. Zuko looked at the small item he had just bought, _"Yes she will love it._" He thought as he put it back in its box and headed to his room.

* * *

"Thank you, you guys for getting my mind off of Zuko, I love you guys."

"No problem, you just don't stress over it too much, okay Sweetness?" Toph told her.

"Okay." Katara agreed and hugged them both good night.

When she walked into her room and turned on the light, she noticed a letter on her bed. So she opened it and read it, it was from Zuko. Her heart filled with joy at the sweet, sexy, funny, nice, and sad things he said in the letter, she quickly got up grabbed a pen and started writing him back, smiling to herself about how good this letter will be.

* * *

Zuko walked into his room and flipped the switch to see a person in his room.

"Hi Zuko."

"_Fuck." _Zuko last thought.

* * *

**A/N** Gotta love a cliff hanger, I wonder what zuko got... Ehh we'll see later thanks for reading and **REVIEW **:)


	27. She's Back

**A/N **actually kind of tired and have nothing to say just enjoy! Chapter 27!

* * *

"Hi Zuko."

"_Fuck." _ Zuko last thought.

"Hello, Zuko, can you not hear me?" the same monotone voice said.

Zuko shook his head and woke himself up, and saw the girl who was in front of him. It was his ex. "Mai, why are you here? Where did you come from, and who in the hell told you, you could come inside my room?" He asked the monotone paled girl standing in his room.

Mai just shook her head and looked at the box on his desk and opened it as she "I've written you like a 1000 times Zuko, anyways my parents are in debt and kicked me out, so I need a home, therefore I need a job. I searched everywhere around and I didn't find something that suits me or pays enough to buy me my own place. So I came to my last resort, moving back to the Fire Nation. A man said I could work here and have a place to stay. So here I am you weren't here so I waited yet again for you." She said looking in the box, she studied the objects inside, interested.

Zuko paced back in forth trying to process this, and then put his hand over hers closing the box. "I don't care, you need to leave." He said looking into her eyes.

"But Zuko,"

"No, leave."

"Zuko, you really are a heartless jerk I thought even though we broke up you could at least just give me a job!"

Zuko didn't respond. "How can you do this to me after being together for so long, you're willing to just leave me out on the streets?" Zuko still had no response. "Oh I see, will I tried, I hope you know this is all I had left, and I have nowhere to go… I'll figure something out. Good bye Zuko." Mai said sincerely as she got up to leave.

"Wait." Zuko knew he would regret this, but she had been one of his friends for a long time and saved him and his new friends before. Maybe he can trust her. "Just hold on, what did this man look like?"

"Uh old, long beard, kind of rude…"

"Excuse me for one second." Zuko said as he left the room and went to find one of the council members, the one who persisted on him not becoming fire lord, the one who hated Katara, the one he hated with his whole heart.

He busted into the man's room. "I'm started to get real sick and tired of your shit, Isao." Isao was a very sly, sneaky old man although he was a "trusted" servant he never liked the idea of Zuko being Fire lord, he was also the oldest delegate, was here longer than all the others. Zuko hated him and the fact that he brought Mai here pissed him off.

"Uh Fire lord I don't know if you know what time it is, but it's late and I think you're sleep deprived."

"Who the hell do you think you are, bringing Mai here? You know Katara was leaving, you're trying to sabotage us!"

"That is not true Fire lord, even though I don't approve of your love life Miss Mai needed help so I offered, I mean I don't see why it is such a problem after all you don't love Mai right?" Isao smirked.

"I love Katara." He said staring him down with anger.

"Well Mai being here shouldn't be a problem." Isao smiled.

"I see you're trying to test me, well fine two can play at that game Mai can stay, but when Katara gets back she's gone, and you are so doubtful in me to think I would cheat on Katara." Zuko chuckled. "Just wait." He last said before he said goodnight and slammed the door behind him.

He walked back to his room and found Mai sitting and waiting. "You can stay." Mai quickly looked up surprised at Zuko. "But you have to work, and you can only stay for a while, long enough to find you another place to stay and a real job. Here are the rules, you may not try to flirt, touch, or do anything lovey-dovey to me, stay out of my room, and most of all don't think that I'm doing this out of love. I'm doing this because you have been a good friend for a while and I will help you but you only do what you are told, okay?"

Mai nodded. "Okay, now go find some servants they'll tell you what you need to do to get ready to work around here, and find you a place to sleep."

"Okay." Mai nodded grabbed her stuff and headed to the door, but stopped at the door. "Uh I'm sorry things ended badly between us, but I want to thank you for doing this even if you don't feel for me the same… goodnight." Zuko nodded waved her off.

She closed the door behind her. Zuko sighed and fell backwards on his bed. _"This will be one interesting month." _He thought as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

For the next couple of weeks things went on pretty well, Mai stuck to her promise she cleaned, cooked, and served very well. She only spoke to Zuko rarely; she didn't even flirt with him. One day he even found her and one other a man talking to her, he was pretty sure he saw them laughing, he barely ever could make Mai laugh. Things were looking up. He even decided since Mai seems cool now he talked to her more, nothing serious they just talked. She went on a date with the young man, but told Zuko it didn't go to well; he wasn't what she thought he was. _He wasn't you, _Mai thought as she talked to Zuko but didn't tell him that.

Zuko actually felt a little bit happier lately, council said they will make their decision when Katara gets back, Mai was the being the same best friend he had when he was little. He had more free time now so he was able to hang out with his mom. He also loved the letters Katara sent, sometimes they would write each other love poems or quotes, some days they would send what funny thing happened that week, or sometimes they would send something sweet and lovely and a bit sexual from time to time. Although they sent many letters he never mentioned Mai had came to the Fire Nation and was working for him, although he wanted to, he just didn't want to worry Katara. (Not smart…) Even Ursa would send Katara stuff to read and study for becoming a new Fire Lady, and Katara loved it. Katara would practice every day with Ursa's writings on what to do.

One day Zuko asked Mai if she wanted to get some ice-cream and they did, but it wasn't a date just two old friends hanging out. (Still, not very smart…) When they got back to the palace Ursa pulled Zuko to the side. "Hey, play your cards fair."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Mai."

"Yeah what about her?"

"I just don't have a good vibe from her, and remember you have Katara to think about. You can't just go around with Mai, and forget about Katara."

"I'm not, Mai is actually being a really normal, she's starting to act like the same girl I knew when I was little, sure she can be a little _plain_ at sometimes but she seems cool. Hopefully we are starting over and starting a new friendship, nothing more."

Ursa looked at Zuko and started to look over his body, and lifted his arms and such examining him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for my son, the real one who LOVES Katara and would never come close buddy buddies with his ex! Staying friends with exes just mean trouble."

Zuko just rolled his eyes. "What about Aang?"

"That's different I can trust Aang, but Mai, nuh huh she is bad news, I'm telling you."

"Its okay mom, I'm not 10 anymore I can chose and pick my own friends."

"I don't know… I'm just looking out for you and Katara, ok? You can be friends sure yeah whatever just don't lead her on thinking you two are something more, like I said play your cards fair. Don't break two girls' hearts."

Zuko smiled and reassured his mother. "Its okay mom I've got this."

Ursa took one more look at Mai who was sitting quietly waiting for Zuko; she looked back at Zuko and sighed. "I trust you." She patted him on his back and let him go. He walked up to Mai and they walked away talking. She saw how Mai looked at Zuko; Mai was falling back in love with him, while Zuko was unaware of it. _"Alright Zuko, play it fair."_

Although Katara missed Zuko, her couple of weeks went well too she hung out with her friends a lot, and also taught her water bending class while also practicing herself. Her favorite thing to do was her and her friends hanging out even Aang. Even if it was weird to see him and Toph hold hands as they walked she didn't mind, sometimes Aang would walk next to her and talk too, sometimes Toph comes along too. It was like old times, but they were missing someone.

Soon her heart was aching missing her beloved but she knew she would soon come back to him. Maybe she could just visit go for a little. She knew that be great. She was overjoyed with excitement knowing she could hopefully visit him for a night and a day and leave the next perfect!

As she thought about this she was smiling happily teaching a class full of kids, and one asked, "Miss Katara why are you so happy? Is it because Mr. Avatar is back?"

Katara chuckled, and got down to the girl's level. "Nope but it does have to do with a certain boy." She giggled. All the little 6- 10 year old girls giggled with cheer and gathered around to ask questions. Such as, who is he, what does he look like, what happened to Aang, and are you in love?

"He's name is Zuko most of you know him as Fire lord, and the boy who helped the Avatar. He is very cute, and he was a friend to me when Aang wasn't. You see Aang fell in love with another girl, one of my friends Miss Beifong, yeah well they're together now and so are me and Zuko."

"But are you in loooove?" Another little girl asked with exaggeration.

Katara smiled and nodded yes, "Yep and we're getting married!"

They cheered saying, "It's about time you're 5 years late." They all giggled.

"Hey at least I found the right one."

"Will we get to meet him?"

"Of course! I will never marry a guy unless you guys approve of him!" She said picking the girl up and placing her on her knee. The girl smiled and looked Katara in the eye and said. "You're lucky, you're marrying a king or a prince you'll be a princess! Will I ever find a prince?"

"Yes, every single one of you have a prince out there to make you feel like a princess so don't worry he's there. Just wait you have a long road ahead of you." They all day dreamed and laughed together a little more, but eventually class had to come to an end. Katara checked out for the day, but knew she needed to do something before she plans to go back to Zuko.

Katara literally skipped to her dad's tent to ask if she could leave to go back to the Fire Nation again, she wasn't exactly asking him more like telling, because after all she is a grown woman. Occasionally though she needed to come across her dad to tell him things.

"Why." Was the first thing to come out of Hadoka's mouth.

"Because I love and miss him, it'll only be for a day and a night daddy. My water bending classes will have a break then, and I'm not doing anything and he needs me daddy, please?" She waited for a response but got none. "I'm going whether you say yes or no." She finally said.

"Fine, you can go. You're growing up and you're old enough to make your own decisions and do whatever you want… but for all means, you are way smarter than your brother, DON'T GET PREGNANT. Or La so help me I will track down Zuko and take what was stolen from you back."

"You can't do that daddy."

"Sure as hell I can, and sure as hell I will, if he so as much puts his boy loins anywhere near…"

"DADDY OKAY I GET IT… you don't have to go in detail, I'll play it safe dad."

"Okay, well all I have to say is, you better start making arrangements and plans." He smiled, and Katara hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy." She said and then left the tent.

She left his tent with a huge grin getting ready for plans. She wrote another letter to Zuko about her return, and hopefully he'll be prepared.

Zuko had spent the next day working in his study. He had papers everywhere, and he was completely focused in work. His concentration broke when a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Zuko, I finished working, so uh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the market with me or something? It doesn't really matter I'm just bored." Mai asked as she entered the room.

"Uh yeah sure just let me finish this first. Do you mind doing me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you go inside my room and grab me the stack of papers by my bed, here are my keys, and once I get those papers filed, we can go wherever." He said taking out his keys and handing them to her.

"Ok." She said as she took the keys and walked to his room.

She slowly walked inside and looked around; she first looked at the paintings and such around his room. She brushed her fingers over the furniture, and just taking in everything. She saw his drawer and opened it, inside was clothes and objects. Finally she got to the last drawer, and it was locked, she tried the key Zuko gave her but it didn't work. Then she got up and looked around for a key, that's when she saw it. In the mirror a painting with the fire nation's symbol, the paper was lifted and something shined between it.

She slowly peeled back the paper and found a key taped to the board of the picture. She took the key, and slowly unlocked the drawer and saw what was inside.

There were what looked like things of his mother, and then a stack of letters. She scrunched her eyebrows and took out the stack of paper. She sat on the ground and flipped through the papers reading every letter from Katara. She stopped reading because she couldn't take it anymore. Then she noticed a pretty little box with a ribbon wrapped around it. She slowly opened it, and gasped at what was inside, it was a beautiful ring. It had the jewel of the water tribe and the fire nation together in the shape of a heart, with diamonds encasing it. Another thing was a betrothal necklace with the same symbol engraved, except on the back it said: _To my beautiful wife I love you unconditionally, and I will from now and forever. ~You're Loving Husband Zuko. _

Mai's throat caught a lump, and clutched the necklace. _"How could you be so stupid of course he loves the girl? She's the whole reason why we couldn't be together! How could I miss this! The necklace he had on his wrist, the whole reason why he's happy, the late night letters, it was all her! " _Mai thought Zuko was giving her another chance, but no he supposedly was in love with _Katara. _Just to think of her name left a sour taste in Mai's mouth. Mai exhaled and let it go. She put everything the way it was, locked back the drawer, returned the key, and grabbed the papers for Zuko. She walked through the halls staring confused, that's when another servant came up to her and asked her if she could give this letter to Zuko. Mai took it and realized it was another letter from Katara. She wanted to rip it up but instead she smiled and nodded, and once the coast was the clear she slipped it inside her shirt and walked back to Zuko's study.

"Here you go are these the ones you needed?"

"Yep thank you. That took a while though." Zuko said stacking the papers.

"Yeah I was… talking to someone along the way, sorry."

"Its okay do you still want to go somewhere I'm almost done."

"Uh no I changed my mind I uh don't feel so well so I'll just rest for the rest of the day."

"Ok, that's fine. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked before she left.

"Yeah I'm sure."

That was it all she said she sat in her little room that was given to her and stared at the wall for hours. She read the letter the water bender was coming back, "_perfect,"_ she thought "_this may do me some good"_ she thought. Mostly, other than the letter, she thought about how heartbroken she felt right then. She felt like crying but couldn't. She felt broken and twisted, betrayed, lost, confused, and most of all she felt empty. _"How? Why? What did I do to deserve this?" _ Was all she could think of, well that and the times her and Zuko spent together. She remembered how Zuko was the only one who was nice to her and she actually thought he loved her. She sat with a wine glass in her hand, she was mad, but didn't know how to express it. _"He left me to go marry some worthless water tribe slut! How dare him, after what we've been through together, after all those times I was there, and this bitch comes back for a few days and he's marrying her! I'm supposed to be Fire Lady not her; it's supposed to be me! " _

Her breaths became quick with anger. She clenched her jaw, and took a sip from the wine glass she had. _"How, could you Zuko? After all this time how could you?" _ So angry with the world, Mai chuckled and smirked, but quickly frowned, and threw the glass against the wall, smashing it.

Without another thought or word she got up and grabbed everything she had of Zuko's and went outside and tossed it all into the ocean. "There you go Zuko. Are you happy! Every little memory of ours is now in the bottom of the ocean… it's funny because Katara's a water bender…" Mai laughed, not a happy one but a painful one, and for the first time Mai was going to show the world how she felt.

She screamed, and cried as something in her broke. Her scream was covered by thunder as rain started to pour, and she started to laugh maniacally again. The only thing she could think of was revenge. She sat on the ground crying, until she looked up laughing, she knew what to do. So she stood up and walked to the most highly secured jail.

"Excuse me miss you can't go inside." A guard told Mai as she walked up to the jail.

She looked at him confusingly. "I'm sorry you can't go inside unless you have permission." He told her.

"I'm the Fire lords' top most respected servant he sent me here to tell someone a message up front… Unless you want me to tell him you were the only guard to not let me in. What's your name again?" She smiled at the guard toying with him, and looked up at the building smiling, "Plus I need to visit an old friend." The guard eyed her for a minute and then nodded to let her in.

Mai smiled as she looked into the dark eerie prison cell, "Hi Azula."

* * *

**A/N** Look whos back and crazier than ever MAI! some major stuff is gonna go down, and ugh of course Azula get involved... Well then! I hope you liked this chapter so please **REVIEW** keeps me going! Alright peace you guys!


End file.
